Les Messagers
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Fic écrite par Nyny. "En me réveillant dans ce laboratoire, rappelé de la mort pour sauver les mondes, je n'aurais jamais pensé retrouver la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, celle-là même que j'avais oublié." Notre seul espoir de survie sont nos anciens ennemis. Zack/Cloud.
1. Chapter 1

_Il pouvait sentir la main glacée du désespoir enserrer son cœur alors qu'il regardait le corps gisant devant lui. La pluie se mêlait au sang, formait de la boue en se mélangeant à la poussière. Il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui mourrait. Mais non, il vivait, il _lui _survivait. cette réalisation le frappa de plein fouet, il cria, la douleur dans sa poitrine était trop forte. Son esprit s'embrouillait, ses souvenirs se mêlait aux _siens. _Cette réalité était trop dure à supporter, il voulait juste oublier…_

_ZC_

Séphiroth et la Calamité du Ciel, Jenova, étaient vaincus depuis quelques mois maintenant, le groupe terroriste Avalanche avait été officiellement dissout. Officieusement c'était une autre histoire, les liens créés au fil de leur aventure étaient trop forts pour les laisser se briser. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient tous réunit au Septième Ciel, à faire la fête pour une obscure raison, Yuffie ayant voulut réunir tout le monde, disant que ça lui manquait. Bien sûr tout cela aux frais du bar, et donc de sa patronne. Seul Reeves n'avait pas pu se joindre à eux, occupé à ses nouvelles fonctions de Président de la World Regenesis Organization.

- Tifa ! Viens avec nous !

La brune sourit à Barret, qui venait de l'appeler de sa voix bourrue. Elle prit son plateau, leurs boissons en équilibres dessus, et alla le poser sur la table. Elle s'assit ensuite entre le grand noir et Cid, qui avait engagé une joute verbale très colorée avec Yuffie. Tifa n'essaya pas de les séparer, sachant que c'était inutile, et de toute façon amical. Vincent et Nanaki étaient au bout de la table et discutaient tranquillement. Elle continua à chercher du regard mais ne trouva pas le dernier membre de leur groupe. D'humeur soudain moins joyeuse, elle commença néanmoins une conversation avec le leader d'Avalanche sur ses futurs projets.

Il voulait trouver de nouvelles sources d'énergie qui ne nuiraient pas à la planète, profitant du fait que la mère d'Aerith ait acceptée de garder Marlène avec elle encore quelques temps.

- Est-ce que tu pourras prendre la relève ensuite ? Je voudrais pas lui donner du soucis en la faisant garder ma fille, et je peux pas l'emmener faire le tour du monde à la recherche de matières premières et de carburants à son âge. Demanda Barret, tout de même un peu gêné.

- Bien sûr, tu sais que j'adore Marlène. Sourit gentiment Tifa.

Le grand homme lui rendit son sourire, reconnaissant, et enchaîna sur les affaires de la barman, qui marchaient plutôt bien.

ZC

L'eau froide sur son visage lui fit un bien fou. Des gouttelettes s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux blond. Il leva son visage vers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et croisa son regard bleu, brillant de la lueur spécifique à la Mako dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce. Il soupira en se détournant. Il haïssait cet éclat depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs et son intégrité mental. La douleur qui avait élue domicile dans sa poitrine, et qui ne le quittait plus, se fit encore plus sentir alors que des images d'autres yeux, bleu-violet, contenant cette lueur s'affichaient dans son esprit.

Il prit une serviette et s'essuya le visage. Il ne devait pas y penser, aujourd'hui était un jour de fête et il se devait de paraître calme et détendu, au moins devant ses compagnons qui l'avaient tant soutenu. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, au fond de lui il y avait ce vide qu'_il_ avait occupé et qui engloutissait tout le reste petit à petit.

Il inspira à fond et sortit de la petite salle d'eau à l'étage du Septième Ciel. Il s'avança tranquillement et descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la salle principale.

- Eh ben enfin ! Bon sang, tu t'étais perdu ou quoi ? L'apostropha Cid, déjà bien éméché.

Yuffie, affalée sur la table, et Barret n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Tifa paraissaient un peu pompette, les joues roses, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Cloud se réfugia auprès des deux derniers occupants de la pièce, Vincent et Nanaki, qui s'étaient un peu éloignés des quatre autres. Le brun, qui avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, enlevé son épaisse cape rouge, se décala sur la banquette qu'il occupait, invitant silencieusement le mercenaire. Celui-ci prit place, faisant attention à ne pas écraser le grand canidé allongé au sol. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans un silence confortable, et surtout relatif à cause de leurs joyeux compagnons. Ils avaient décidés de faire un concours de boisson, l'idée venait du pilote. Barret et Yuffie relevèrent le défi tandis que Tifa s'éloignaient, ramassant les bouteilles vides pour les mettre derrière le bar.

A la fin de la soirée le possesseur de la Sheera, la ninja et l'homme au bras mécanique dormaient comme des bienheureux et le reste du groupe décida de les laisser là pour le reste de la nuit, les allongeant tout de même sur les confortables banquettes. Cloud retournait vers sa chambre/bureau après avoir salué le tireur et Red XIII qui restaient en bas, ainsi que Tifa qui alla dans sa propre chambre, quand il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer. Il entra dans la pièce en sortant l'appareil de sa poche et reconnu le numéro de Reeves. Il décrocha, surprit d'un appel aussi tardif.

- Reeves ?

- Cloud, excuse-moi de te joindre aussi tard, il faut que tu viennes, c'est important.

- Où es-tu ?

- Au nouveau siège de la Shinra.

- J'arrive.

Le blond raccrocha. Que pouvait bien faire le maître de Cait-Sith chez Rufus et ses Turks ? Il ne le saurait quand y allant.

Il prit donc les clefs de sa moto, Fenrir, et sortit du bar, répondant par un haussement d'épaule au regard interrogateur que lui lança Vincent. En démarrant il s'interrogea à nouveau sur l'objet de la visite du nouveau Président de la WRO à son ex-patron. Il savait bien sûr que les deux organisations travaillaient en collaboration sur plusieurs plans mais elle n'avaient jamais demandées l'aide de l'ancienne unité d'infanterie, et il n'avait plus eu de contact avec la Shinra depuis l'incident avec Sephiroth, même si il rendait parfois service à Reeves.

Il arriva devant le bâtiment qui servait de quartier général à la Shinra depuis la destruction de la Tour, et décida de prendre une de ses nombreuses lames avec lui, juste au cas où. Il entra et Reeves, qui avait dû l'attendre, l'accueillit.

- Content que tu ais pu venir aussi vite, Cloud. Rufus nous attend dans son bureau.

Le blond suivit docilement son compagnon, de plus en plus intrigué. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, Rufus ayant le même goût des hauteurs que son père, et se retrouvèrent dans le spacieux bureau, assez semblable à l'ancien, avec sa grande baie vitrée. Etonnement il n'y avait aucunes traces des Turks, seul le tireur les attendait assit dans son fauteuil de cuir noir. Son air grave ne rassura pas Cloud qui se tendit.

- Heureux de voir que vous avez pu venir. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, installez-vous, cela risque d'être long.

Reeves s'assit en face du Président mais le mercenaire préféra rester debout. Cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son intuition ne le trompa malheureusement pas.

- J'iras droit au but. Les hommes que j'avais envoyés pour vérifier et désactiver les réacteurs Mako éparpillés dans le monde ne donnent plus signe de vie. Les seuls informations que nous ayons sont les derniers rapports enregistrés avant leurs arrivées sur place, ainsi qu'un message envoyé peu de temps après la perte de contact par un individu inconnu. Le voici.

Rufus tourna l'écran de son bureau pour qu'ils puissent voir la vidéo de mauvaise qualité. Un homme apparut, il avait les cheveux bleus attachés en catogan. Une cicatrice barrait son visage de manière horizontale sous ses yeux noirs. Il prit la parole.

- Je suis actuellement à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec les recherches du professeur Hojo. Toutes personnes nous donnant des indications, ou ayant des informations qu'il nous communiqueraient sera largement récompensé.

Le son grésillait désagréablement. Il y eut un instant de silence après la fin de l'annonce. Rufus reprit.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'approfondir sur ce qu'il veut. Bien, j'ai donc envoyé mes Turks sur la piste de cet homme, et à défaut d'avoir son identité, ils ont trouvé son groupe, Les Messagers. Après que Tseng ait réussit à s'infiltrer dans leur base, on a pu découvrir qu'ils cherchent à accéder à la planète d'où venait Jenova, le Funeste Messager du Ciel. D'où leur nom. Vous voyez à présent le problème que cela pose n'est-ce pas ?

- Si ils trouvent cette planète, qu'ils établissent un contact et que les habitants se trouvent être aussi hostile que l'était Jenova on va probablement avoir affaire à une invasion… répondit Reeves.

- Précisément. De plus avec les informations récoltées par Reno et Rude, leur corps armé, bien que composé seulement d'une dizaine de personne, serait modifié à la Mako, ce qui explique pourquoi ont ne peut plus approcher des réacteurs, ils doivent en avoir le contrôle. Continua Rufus. Il faut trouver un moyen d'éloigner ces gens des réacteurs afin de pouvoir les désactiver.

- Mais comment ? Si leurs hommes sont aussi fort que les anciens du SOLDAT ont ne va pas pouvoir faire grand-chose contre eux. S'inquiéta le Président de la WRO.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient aussi puissant, mais en effet ils vont poser problème. C'est là que Cloud entre en jeu. On va avoir besoin de sa force. Qu'en pense-tu ? Demanda le fils Shinra en ce tournant vers le principal concerné qui était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

Il ne paraissait pas affecté par la situation et avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. En réalité il réfléchissait. Il comprenait qu'ils aient besoin de lui, il était le seul encore en vie qui possédait les capacités d'un SOLDAT, voir plus. Mais serait-il capable de se battre ? En avait-il seulement envie ?

- Cloud ?

Le blond regarda Reeves qui l'interrogeait du regard et Rufus qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, lui laissant un moment de répit. Elena bondit dans la pièce.

- Monsieur ! Nous venons de recevoir un message de Reno, ils ont fait une découverte primordiale d'après ses dires.

- Quelle découverte ?

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, je vous mets en relation. Dit la blonde en sortant.

Un instant plus tard, le visage de Reno apparaissait sur l'écran du bureau. Il avait un air sérieux inhabituel.

- Que se passe-t-il Reno ?

- Le Chef vient de nous envoyer des photos, Boss. Ils font vraiment des trucs pas nets dans leur planque. Des expériences humaines, on dirait.

Cloud se tendit soudain, essayant d'ignorer les souvenirs qui affluèrent à ces mots. Heureusement, trop concentrés sur le Turk aux cheveux roux, personnes ne le vit.

- Quelles genre d'expériences ? Demanda Rufus.

- 'Sais pas, ils veulent faire revenir des âmes de la Rivière de la Vie je crois. 'Fin faut attendre que le Chef rappel.

- Mais c'est impossible ! S'écria Reeves.

- A l'évidence, ils ont trouvés un moyen. Contra le tireur.

Il y eut soudain des bruits de course et des cris du côté des Turks.

- Merde, faut que…

Reno ne pu finir sa phrase, une explosion soudaine se produisit et la communication fût coupée.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Première FanFiction sur Final Fantasy, premier chapitre donc, si vous avez aimé dites le moi s'il vous plait, si vous n'avez pas aimé aussi d'ailleurs ! Et il doit y avoir des tas de fautes, je n'ai pas de correcteur automatique, je m'en excuse. Si vous voulez des précisions, n'hésitez pas, je suis votre humble servante ! *s'incline* A bientôt !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Il regarda l'homme gigantesque, autant par sa taille que par sa masse musculaire, qui se tenait devant lui. Le grand noir prit place et se présenta sous le nom de « Barret ». Il remarqua que Barret avait un bras mécanique, le droit. Il fit un effort pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait, son esprit brouillé ne suivant pas le flot de parole. Mission. Sauver la planète. Avalanche. Réacteurs. Il hocha la tête et suivit son nouvel employeur. _

ZC

Le vide à sa gauche, la montagne à sa droite, il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il avait accepté. Après tout la Shinra ne lui avait amenée que des problèmes. Mais allait-il laisser des innocents payer pour l'incompétence de la multinationale alors qu'il pouvait prendre les choses en main et être sûr, ou presque, de réussir ?

Les pensées de Cloud, contradictoires et affluentes pêle-mêle dans son esprit, en étaient à ce stade quand il arriva devant le réacteur Mako situé dans les montagnes au Sud du Wutai. D'après les plus récentes informations, celui-ci serait hors service depuis des années et avait par conséquent été laissé à l'abandon. Le mercenaire devait donc entrer dans le complexe et vérifier que Les Messagers n'avaient pas prit possession des lieux. D'après les dires de Rufus, ils devaient avoir postés deux ou trois de leurs membres dans chaque réacteurs, en visant les plus fonctionnels.

Pour l'instant cette estimation s'était révélées exacte. Cela faisait près d'une semaine et demi que le blond parcourait Gaia, à l'aide d'un des hélico de la WRO, interrogeant la population et examinant les réacteurs, et seuls cinq d'entre eux étaient prit pas le groupe. Celui dans lequel il s'apprêtait à pénétrer était le dernier de la liste, mais même de l'extérieur il pouvait voir que le site était complètement désert.

Cloud vérifia tout de même et fit le tour, entra à l'intérieur, et finalement ressortit sans avoir été inquiété par une quelconque menace. Il effaça donc l'endroit de la liste que lui avait donnée le Président Shinra.

Ils savaient à présent que le groupe des Messagers étaient composé de dix-sept personnes. Leur chef et trois hommes, dont il ne séparait jamais, étaient presque toujours dans leur base. Cela ils le savaient grâce aux infos que leur avait envoyé Tseng lors de son infiltration, et avant qu'ils ne perdent le contact avec lui et les autres Turks.

Trois hommes au réacteur de Nibelheim; deux dans celui de Mideel; à nouveau trois posté à Corel; encore trois dans la ville de Junon; et enfin deux hommes surveillant le réacteur de Gongaga. Ca, c'est Cloud qui avait pût le découvrir, grâce aux témoignages des habitants, et à une surveillance des réacteurs.

Le mercenaire frissonna. Retourner dans _sa_ ville natale avait été encore plus difficile que d'aller à Nibelheim. Il se secoua, ne voulant pas retomber dans son était semi-catatonique, voir catatonique tout court, qu'il savait avoir quand il pensait trop à _lui_.

Le blond sortit son portable de sa poche et appela le pilote de l'hélico que lui avait assigné Reeves. Inutile de rester plus longtemps, plus vite il rentrerait avec les informations, plus vite ils pourraient arrêter la quête folle des Messagers.

ZC

- Bien, nous avançons plus vite que prévu, c'est parfait. Sourit Rufus.

Il se tourna vers Cloud qui venait de lui apporter les fruits de ses investigations dans les différents réacteurs.

- Le soucis à présent est de trouver comment les déloger. Continua le Président. Ensuite il faudra aller dans leur base et découvrir ce que sont devenu mes Turks. Et enfin vérifier cette histoire d'expériences dont nous a parlé Reno.

Joyeux programme.

- Avant tout il faut que je recontacte Reeves pour établir un bilan de nos troupes et voir ce que l'on peut faire contre cette organisation. L'un de nous te recontactera quand tout sera au point, jusque là tu es libre.

Le tireur se détourna, congédiant l'ex milicien.

Cloud quitta donc le bureau puis le bâtiment avec la désagréable impression d'être retourné quelques années en arrière, quand il était encore dans l'armée. La désinvolture de Rufus a son égard commençait doucement à l'énerver. Mais c'était pour le bien du reste de l'humanité, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois de plus il se demanda pourquoi il devrait faire tant d'efforts. Après tout, rien ne lui était rendu, et ses rêves, ses espoirs étaient brisés et éparpillés aux quatre vents depuis bel lurette. Il n'avait même pas de raisons valable de rester en vie, rien ne le retenait.

_Tu seras… mon héritage vivant…_

Cloud arrêta brusquement Fenrir. Rien, à part ça, évidemment. Encore _lui_, toujours _lui_. Un camion le doubla en klaxonnant furieusement. Le blond repartit, changea de direction et sortit de la ville, dans la direction opposé de là où _il_ reposait. Il accéléra ensuite, ivre de vitesse, la concentration qu'il devait avoir, à cette allure, pour éviter que sa brave moto ne sorte de la route l'empêchait de penser.

ZC

Ce furent les voix dans la salle principale du Septième Ciel qui le tirèrent de son sommeil. Il resta immobile, ne voulant pas bouger, appréciant les quelques minutes de flou intellectuel qui suivait toujours le réveil.

Les voix se firent plus fortes, signe qu'elles approchaient. Tifa discutait avec une personne qui avait une petite voix fluette, comme celle d'une très jeune fille.

- Voilà, tu vas récupérer la chambre que tu avais avant.

Il pouvait presque voir le sourire lumineux de la brune.

- Je suis contente de revenir vivre avec toi ! C'est dommage que papa ne puisse pas rester avec nous.

- Oui, mais il a beaucoup de travail, et il a promis de venir te voir le plus souvent possible !

Marlène, la fille adoptive de Barret, était donc de retour au bar. Le blond se rappela que Tifa lui en avait parlé quelques jours auparavant, mais il avait dû ne l'écouter qu'à moitié, comme souvent. Il aimait beaucoup celle qu'il considérait comme une amie, mais son insistance à ne jamais le laisser seul lui pesait. Pourtant, il faisait toujours de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître de son mal être devant les autres. Il voyait que son comportement les inquiétait, alors il s'était mit à les éviter.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

- Cloud ? Tu es réveillé ?

Le mercenaire soupira doucement puis s'extirpa des couvertures chaudes pour ouvrir à la combattante. Elle lui sourit.

- Reeves est au téléphone, il dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à te joindre sur ton portable.

- J'arrive.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, cherchant son téléphone du regard. Il le trouva finalement dans le tas de vêtements laissés à même le sol. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de les ranger correctement en les ôtant la veille, après être rentré de sa course folle dans le désert. Effectivement, il avait deux appels manqués.

Le mercenaire descendit donc dans la salle principale pour répondre à Reeves.

- Cloud, nous avons décidés de la marche à suivre concernant notre affaire. Si tu pouvais te présenter dans les locaux de la Shinra dans une heure, ce serait parfait.

- Bien, j'y serais.

Le blond raccrocha et remonta rapidement, saluant Marlène quand il l'a croisa dans le couloir. La petite, intimidée, lui rendit son salut en baissant la tête. Il prit une douche et s'habilla. Il vérifia ensuite son équipement, supposant qu'il en aurait besoin dans très peu de temps. Une fois prêt, il se dirigea vers la sortie du bar mais fût arrêté par la propriétaire.

- Tu vas t'en aller s'en même avoir mangé ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de…

- Tututut, c'est déjà prêt, il suffit de consommer ! Dit-elle en le poussant à s'assoir.

Il prit donc un petit-déjeuner rapide et pût enfin quitter l'établissement.

ZC

- Nous avons décidés de nous occuper en premier lieu de Junon. Cette ville étant à l'origine militaire, nous n'auront pas à nous inquiéter des civiles, il suffira d'appréhender les membres de l'organisation ennemis dans la base même. Si l'ennemi est dans le réacteur, ce sera plus difficile mais toujours faisable. Expliqua Rufus. Il serait aussi préférable de les capturer vivant, mais ne prenons aucun risque, si il le faut, tue-les.

- De quelle force disposent-ils ? S'enquit Cloud. Ils sont quand même trois, si je dois les affronter en même temps, ça va être compliqué.

- On ne sait pas vraiment. Mais ce qu'on sait c'est qu'ils ne surveillent pas le réacteur tous au même moment, il y a un roulement, ce qui te laissera le temps d'en neutraliser un avant de t'attaquer aux deux autres. Répondit le Président Shinra.

Pour le mercenaire, ce n'était pas plus rassurant. Si il avait affaire à des combattants aussi forts que des membre du SOLDAT, il allait en baver.

- Bien sûr, tu ne sera pas seul, Elena viendra avec toi, ainsi que Valentine, pour le compte de la WRO.

Déjà plus calme, Cloud hocha la tête.

- Reeves est en train de briefer ton co-équipier et Elena prépare l'hélico.

- Bien, j'y vais.

Le blond sortit du bureau présidentiel et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. En chemin il croisa Vincent et le maître de Cait-Sith.

- Près pour la mission ? Demanda ce dernier.

Le mercenaire hocha la tête et salua Reeves. Lui et le tireur montèrent sur les pistes de décollage, situées sur le toit du bâtiment. Elena leur fit signe près d'un hélicoptère de petite taille.

- On peut y aller ?

Les deux homme acquiescèrent et ils prirent tout les trois place dans l'appareil. Cloud pût apprécier le confort de l'engin, silencieux et rapide, lui qui avait du mal avec tout les types de transport, mis à part sa fidèle Fenrir, ainsi que le pilotage fluide de la jeune femme.

Le trajet durerait tout de même trois ou quatre heures, le blond s'assit plus confortablement et jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre pour essayer d'oublier les sursauts de son estomac. Le ciel était clair et dégagé.

- Cloud ?

La voix profonde du possesseur du pistolet à trois canons, Cerberus, le tira de sa contemplation. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Tu vas bien ?

Le mercenaire prit une minute pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Bien sûr, Vincent ne parlait pas seulement de son ressentit pour la mission, ni de son mal de l'air. Il était plus difficile de cacher ses états d'âme à cet homme qui avait vécu des expériences tout aussi difficiles que les siennes, aux mains du scientifique fou dont Les Messagers prenaient exemple. C'était pareil pour Nanaki. Ils étaient plutôt proches tout les trois, réunit dans les souffrances qui leurs avaient été infligées, et que les autres ne pouvaient comprendre pleinement.

Cloud décida d'être franc.

- Je ne sais pas. Dit-il en regardant les pupilles rougeoyantes de son ami.

Vincent hocha doucement la tête. Il s'inquiétait pour son compagnon, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

Au bout de quelques heures, Junon leur apparut, bien moins impressionnante sans son célèbre canon.

- Messieurs, nous arrivons. Déclara la Turk.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais l'histoire se met doucement en place. Un peu plus d'action dans le prochain ! Encore une fois, si vous avez des questions, demandez, je serais ravie de vous répondre, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !<p>

Maintenant, un remerciement spécial à Mikadoka pour sa review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ! *se prosterne* Merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier, malgré que l'on avance pas beaucoup.

Merci aussi à Melior, qui m'a mit en story alert !


	3. Chapter 3

_Il la connaissait. Tifa. Il l'avait retrouvé dans ce groupe terroriste. Son bar était leur quartier général. C'était étrange. Tout était si confus dans sa tête. Il se souvenait d'elle, mais pas comme il aurait dû. La douleur qui débutait à l'arrière de son crâne arrêta ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Ils couraient vers le centre du réacteur. Se concentrer sur la mission. Poser la bombe. Ne pas réfléchir. Ne pas prendre le risque de se rappeler._

-ZC-

L'hélico avait atterrit en douceur sur les plates-formes au-dessus de la base militaire de Junon. Comme ses passagers le craignaient depuis qu'ils étaient en vue de la grande ville portuaire, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le complexe militaire. Ils devraient donc descendre au réacteur, ce qui ne les enchantaient guère.

Avant de bouger, les trois combattants vérifièrent encore une fois leurs équipements. Deux pistolets et deux matérias, soin et esuna, pour Elena, Cerberus ainsi qu'une matéria feu pour Vincent, et enfin Last Tsurugi, une épée aux multiples parties détachables, accompagnées des matérias foudre et glace pour Cloud.

Une fois sûrs d'être prêt, ils se mirent en route. La Turk prit la tête de leur petit groupe, connaissant mieux le terrain.

Ils perdirent un temps précieux à remettre le courant, ceux qui avaient investit les lieux avaient coupés les arrivées d'énergie dans les étages supérieurs de la base, ce qui les bloqua bêtement devant la première porte qu'ils rencontrèrent. C'est donc les nerfs à vifs que les combattants s'enfoncèrent dans le complexe, espérant ne pas avoir alerté l'ennemi en bidouillant le disjoncteur externe.

Ils descendirent les étages, sur leurs gardes, et traversaient à présent le couloir sous-marin qui menait à la salle du réacteur. La jeune femme était sereine, alors que ses deux alliés n'étaient pas rassurés par toute cette masse d'eau autour d'eux, prête à les submerger à la moindre faille dans le verre épais.

Cloud avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça, comme si ils se jetaient droit dans un piège. Une fois arrivés devant la porte blindée qui cachait le réacteur, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Bien, il nous faut un plan. Dit Elena.

- On entre et on avise ensuite. Proposa Cloud d'une voix égale.

- Je pense que l'on devrait mesurer leurs forces avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- Dans ce cas, l'un d'entre nous va entrer en premier, tandis que les deux autres servirons de soutien si jamais quelque chose tourne mal. Trancha Vincent.

L'ancien et la nouvelle Turk ayant des armes qui requéraient une certaine distance avec l'ennemi, c'est le mercenaire qui fût désigné pour passer devant. Il posa sa main gantée sur le mécanisme d'ouverture. Le blond était presque sûr qu'il allait être très mal accueillit là derrière. Il dégaina Last Tsurugi de son autre main et ouvrit la porte.

Effectivement, sa venue était attendue. Il eut à peine le temps de se mettre en position défensive qu'une lame heurta violement la sienne. Il repoussa son agresseur et roula de côté, essayant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la situation, et voulant surtout repérer si il y avait d'autres ennemis potentiels.

Apparemment, ce serait un duel. Bien. Le membre des Messagers bondit à nouveau vers l'ex-militaire. Cloud ne pouvait voir son visage, caché derrière un casque, mais ses ordres étaient claires : tuer toute personne qui entrerait dans le réacteur.

Les deux lames s'entrechoquaient férocement, profitant de chaque ouvertures de leur adversaire pour faire couler le sang. L'inconnu avait une bonne technique mais n'était clairement pas modifié à la Mako. Le blond s'étonnait de la faiblesse de son ennemi, mais il lança tout de même sa limite Bravoure, il bondit et sa lame fendit l'air verticalement, envoyant violement son ennemi dans le décors, traçant une ligne sanglante sur son torse. Assommé, ou mort, celui-ci ne bougea plus.

Le jeune homme avait quelques entailles, mais rien que la Mako dans son corps ne puisse guérir rapidement. Il s'approcha de l'autre homme, toujours inconscient. Si toute l'organisation avait son niveau, les arrêter serait plus facile que prévu.

Vincent et Elena le rejoignirent, arrivant du côté opposé de l'entrée.

- On a fait le tour, mais aucunes traces de ses deux acolytes. Expliqua la blonde.

- C'est anormal…

Une alarme se déclencha soudain, coupant le tireur, et Cloud jura. C'était bien un piège. Le système de sécurité ferma les portes et les verrouilla, la lumière passa au rouge. Ils étaient coincés au cœur du réacteur. Pire encore, une explosion retentit à l'extérieur, dans le tunnel. Un énorme bourdonnement sourd s'éleva, et les trois combattants virent avec horreur l'eau qui commençait à envahir la salle.

- Merde ! On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus ! S'énerva Elena. Comment on va…

Un jet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer. Un fine épée transperçait son côté droit, au niveau du poumon. Cloud réagit au quart de tour et sa lame siffla en coupant le bras de l'épéiste à terre. Celui-ci hurla et se tordit de douleur. Le blond se maudit, il avait été négligeant, avait trop pensé au fait que l'homme n'était qu'un simple humain pour voir le danger qu'il représentait tout de même. Cette fois, ce fût la tête du Messager qui tomba, roulant dans l'eau qui montait doucement, la teintant de rouge. Il ne se relèverais plus.

Il rejoignit ensuite Vincent qui avait mit la Turk à l'écart, et utilisait sa matéria soin. Ca ne suffirait pas pour la soigner complètement mais au moins ils auraient le temps de l'emmener dans un hôpital. Enfin, si ils sortaient d'ici. Le tireur ne fit pas de commentaires sur l'action de son ami, ni sur le sang qui avait éclaboussé son visage, et se redressa.

Les deux compagnons montèrent la jeune femme plus haut, les réacteurs étant composés de plusieurs plates-formes à des niveaux différents. L'eau montait lentement et ils préféraient réfléchir au sec.

- On ne peut pas contacter l'extérieur, on ne peut pas ouvrir les portes. Il doit bien y avoir une issue de secours. Marmonnait le mercenaire.

Cette lumière rouge commençait à lui donner mal à la tête, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à trouver une solution. Que ferait-_il_ à sa place ? Sa migraine s'accentua.

- C'est un complexe sous-marin, l'issue doit être en haut. Supposa Vincent.

- On peut essayer.

L'homme à la cape souleva Elena, à présent inconsciente, et ils montèrent encore. Une fois en haut, Cloud grimpa à la dernière échelle et remarqua le passage dans le plafond du réacteur. Il dût briser le mécanisme d'ouverture pour que le sas s'ouvre, mais avec sa force, ce n'était pas un problème. Maintenant le soucis était d'arriver à monter la blessée. Vincent la mit simplement sur son épaule et rejoignit le blond dans la pièce supérieure.

C'était un endroit qui avait dû être prévu pour des cas similaire. Des ordinateurs étaient placés contre les murs et montraient un sous-marin, qu'ils voyaient aussi de l'autre côté d'une fenêtre.

- Tu saurais piloter cet engin ? Demanda Valentine.

- On va bientôt le savoir. Répondit simplement son ami.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Cloud s'approcha du tableau de bord. Il ne devait pas être trop différent de celui qu'ils avaient eut lors de leur poursuite des soldats de la Shinra qui s'étaient emparés de l'une des méga-materia. Il réussit à démarrer et à rejoindre tant bien que mal la surface, en montant simplement. Une fois à l'air libre, il fit avancer le sous-marin direction Junon. Ce n'était pas vraiment conventionnel comme mode de pilotage de ce genre d'appareils, mais bon, au moins ils s'en étaient sortit.

-ZC-

- Je vois.

Une fois de retour dans la ville portuaire, Vincent avait directement contacté Reeves qui était venu les récupérer, laissant ses hommes de la WRO sur place pour apaiser les habitants de Junon, paniqués par le mini-tsunami qu'avait provoqué l'explosion près du réacteur.

Elena avait été placée dans une clinique appartenant à la Shinra, et les trois hommes se trouvaient à présent dans le bureau de Rufus. Cloud lui avait résumé la situation. Ils avaient aussi apprit que l'homme qu'ils avaient affrontés ne faisait pas partit des Messagers qui ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre des effectifs. Ce n'était qu'un mercenaire quelconque, payé par l'organisation, et qui n'avait pas dû se douter de ce dans quoi il s'engageait.

- Ils étaient donc au courant que vous viendriez, il n'y a qu'un pas pour penser qu'ils avaient prévu tout ça depuis plus longtemps qu'on ne le pense. Ils savent que nous essayons de les arrêter et prennent les devants. Réfléchit le Président de la multinationale.

- Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas aussi condamnés le passage vers le sas du sous-marin ? Demanda le maître de Cait-Sith.

- Sois ils n'étaient pas au courant, ce dont je doute, soit cette mise en scène était un avertissement. Laissez-nous tranquille ou vous en payerai les conséquences.

Rufus soupira et se frotta les yeux.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse, et que je contact certaines personnes plus au courant. Je vous rappellerai si j'ai du nouveau.

Les trois anciens d'Avalanche quittèrent donc le bâtiment. Une fois à l'extérieur, Reeves reçut un appel de sa société et s'en alla après les avoir salués. Le mercenaire et le tireur se retrouvèrent seuls. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et l'air était frais. Le brun proposa à son compagnon de le raccompagner jusqu'au bar. Une fois là-bas, ils s'assirent sur les banquettes, des boissons chaudes devant eux.

Les yeux couleur rubis de Vincent ne quittait pas le blond, et cela finit par mettre l'épéiste mal à l'aise. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il savait que son ami voulait finir la conversation qu'ils avaient débutée dans l'hélico. Ce que Cloud voulait éviter, se rabrouant, regrettant d'avoir été si franc avec l'autre homme. Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler de _lui, _et il ne le serait sans doute jamais, il souffrait beaucoup trop de _sa_ perte, de _son_ absence.

Le tireur dû comprendre son malaise, car il secoua doucement la tête et se leva. Sa main qui n'était pas orné de griffes serra une seconde l'épaule du blond avant qu'il ne quitte l'établissement.

A présent seul, l'ex-milicien soupira, ne sachant si il devait être soulagé ou peiné. Sa tête et son cœur lui faisaient toujours aussi mal.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier lui firent relever les yeux. Tifa apparut.

- Tu es rentré ! Franchement, tu aurais pu prévenir que tu partais, je me suis inquiétée ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Désolé… une mission de dernière minute. Lui expliqua-t-il vaguement.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard suspicieux mais ne dis rien de plus, sachant que ce serait inutile. Une petite tête brune apparue à ses côtés.

- Bonsoir, Marlène. Salua Cloud.

- Bonsoir, Cloud. Répondit la petite, toujours aussi intimidée.

Tifa soupira.

- Je retourne me coucher, bonne nuit à vous deux.

La propriétaire du bar remonta dans sa chambre.

La fillette releva la tête vers l'homme en face d'elle. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage, elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne. Surprit, les yeux bleus de Cloud, brillants de Mako, rencontrèrent ceux bruns chaleureux de Marlène.

- Papa m'a toujours dit que, si j'en ai envie, je peux pleurer quand ça va pas. Toi aussi tu peux, tu sais. Lui dit-elle gentiment, cherchant à le réconforter avec ses mots de petite fille.

Le mercenaire acquiesçât doucement.

- Merci, Marlène. Répondit-il sincèrement, touché par la bonté de cette enfant qu'il effrayait, et qui pourtant voulait l'aider. Dans un sens, elle lui rappelait Aerith. Elle lui sourit, heureuse, et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de monter se coucher.

-ZC-

Plus tard dans la nuit, il remonta dans sa propre chambre, se rappelant des mots de la petite brune. Il n'avait plus versé de larme depuis _sa_ mort. Pas même après la disparition de la Cetra que lui rappelait Marlène, qui avait fait partie d'Avalanche et qui s'était sacrifiée pour eux. Il se coucha en pensant à _lui_, comme tous les soirs depuis bientôt un an.

-ZC-

Mmh, un peu trop dramatique, la fin ? Bah, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^

Remerciements :

- emokami : merci pour ton commentaire ! Et pour le favori !

- lix : merci d'avoir commenté ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plut ^^

- Mikadoka : Eh oui, j'essayerais de garder un rythme de parution d'une semaine. Ne t'en fais pas, notre cher Zack arrive très bientôt ! ^^ Arf je crois que je torture un peu trop ce pauvre Cloud ^^' C'est plus lisible avec les marques ? En tout cas, merci pour tes jolis compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir perdue avec ce chapitre, à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

_Sa chute lui avait parue interminable. Puis la douleur dans son corps. L'odeur des fleurs l'entourait. Une voix douce près de lui l'appelait. La vendeuse de fleurs. Aerith. Ce nom, cette situation, lui paraissaient familiers. Pourtant, il ne connaissait ni la jeune femme, ni l'église. Sa migraine à nouveau. Obéissant sagement, il arrêta de réfléchir. Il fallait protéger Aerith des Turks. Et fuir, encore et toujours. Fuir ce souvenir de plus en plus près de la surface de son esprit._

__-ZC-

Mideel avait été presque entièrement reconstruite, assez loin de la source de Mako qu'avait fait jaillir l'attaque de l'Arme. A présent plus proche de l'océan, elle devenait la deuxième destination préférée des vacanciers, après Costa Del Sol. Aux abords de la ville, assez loin pour ne pas être dérangé par les touristes, avaient été construites des villas privées, dont l'une appartenait à Rufus Shinra.

C'est là que se trouvait en ce moment Cloud, affalé sur le confortable canapé de cuir blanc. C'était fou ce que le Président aimait cette couleur. Toute la demeure était immaculée. Pas vraiment conseillé pour le ménage. Mais bon, personne ne vivait là. Alors pourquoi Rufus avait acheté cette habitation, si, de toute façon, il ne quittait pas Midgar ?

C'est sur cette question existentielle que le blond fut dérangé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de son ami. L'épéiste releva légèrement la tête pour regarder Vincent, puis son visage retrouva le coussin couleur crème dans lequel il essayait de s'étouffer depuis plus d'une heure. Il grogna. Mideel avait cette espèce d'ambiance bizarre qui donnait l'impression que le monde tournait au ralentit. Le combattant s'ennuyait à mourir.

Un rire presque inaudible lui fit relever les yeux pour croiser le regard amusé du tireur. C'était rare.

- Elena va bientôt venir nous rejoindre, ne met pas ta mort sur la conscience de ce pauvre oreiller.

Le mercenaire se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air misérable, écroulé sur le sofa, pour réussir à tirer un trait d'humour à son ami. A moins que l'ambiance étrangement détendue n'ait ravagée le cerveau du brun.

Après le fiasco de la mission à Junon, ils avaient décidés de changer de tactique. Les deux hommes avaient donc été envoyés ici pour surveiller les deux soldats des Messagers, afin d'établir un meilleur plan pour les arrêter. Seulement voilà, l'ennemi ne semblait pas décidé à quitter le réacteur, alors forcement, il n'y avait personne à observer. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus prendre le risque de lancer une attaque, ne sachant pas si leurs adversaire étaient forts, ou si ils avaient prit exemple sur leurs camarades de Junon et préparés un piège. C'est pour cela qu'ils patientaient, le temps que la jeune Turk se remette et puisse les rejoindre.

Cloud poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Ca fait déjà une semaine… marmonna-t-il, sa voix étouffée par le tissus rembourré.

L'ancien Turk soupira et s'assit sur le fauteuil près du canapé. Pour lui aussi c'était terriblement long, mais que pouvait-ils faire d'autre que d'attendre ?

-ZC-

- Cette mission est un échec total. Non seulement vous ne vous êtes pas débarrassés de ces gêneurs, mais en plus vous avez perdu le réacteur. Félicitation, votre incompétence vient d'atteindre des sommets !

Kéandros frappa son poing sur la table en fer devant lui, faisant sursauter ses subordonnés. Il allait devoir se débrouiller avec la puissance de seulement quatre réacteurs, et empêcher la Shinra et la WRO de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et ainsi de faire échouer ses plans. Autant dire que le maître des Messagers était furieux contre ses hommes. Il inspira profondément, s'intiment au calme.

- Ils sont à Mideel maintenant. Si on perd encore ce réacteur Mako, c'en est fini de notre projet, c'est clair ? Alors allez là-bas, et cette fois, vous tuerez ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Continua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Les trois soldats acquiescèrent, nerveux. Le chef avait déjà pété les plombs en voyant que des Turks avaient réussi à pénétrer dans leur base, ils étaient chanceux de ne pas finir comme les hommes en costards, maintenant qu'ils avaient perdu la puissance du réacteur de Junon, sans ce débarrasser des ennemis. Ils quittèrent donc leur patron, ne voulant pas subir sa colère. Ils devaient de toute façon se préparer à rejoindre les hommes de Mideel.

Une fois seul, Kéandros se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Ses hommes étaient puissants, mais certains n'utilisaient vraiment pas assez leur cervelle. Il ouvrit l'ordinateur portable sur la table. Il chercha ensuite les dossiers sur ses proies. Malheureusement, il ne put passer le système de sécurité de la compagnie Shinra. Même résultat pour la WRO. Il jura. Malgré toutes les tortures infligé à ses « invités », ceux-ci ne parlaient pas. Enfin, si, le rouquin avait toujours sa grande gueule ouverte, mais pas pour dire ce dont le maître de l'organisation avait besoin.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus se leva, et quitta la pièce. Il allait rendre une autre petite visite à ces fouineurs.

-ZC-

Cloud leva les yeux aux ciel. Le tireur étaient vraiment doué, la partie avait été serrée. Mais il avait perdu. Tant pis, il gagnerait la prochaine fois. Le blond s'étira avec un léger soupir, et tourna ensuite son regard bleu vers Vincent qui rangeait l'échiquier. Il avait troqué son habituel vêtement de cuir et sa cape contre des habits plus classiques, une chemise et un pantalon en tissu. Lui-même s'était mis à l'aise, la chaleur de fin d'après-midi était étouffante.

Elena devait normalement arriver dans la soirée, ils avaient convenu de partir à l'aube pour aller au réacteur. Les deux amis s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient en attendant. L'épéiste reprit place sur le sofa et étendit ses jambes devant lui. Le brun s'assit à ses côtés. Le silence confortable les enveloppa, et ils étaient encore comme ça quand la jeune femme se présenta devant la villa, faisant atterrir son hélico sur un espace dégagé.

- Mauvaise nouvelle ! Cria-elle avant d'entrer en trombe dans le salon. Les soldats de Junon ont rejoints le réacteur de Mideel, ils sont à présent cinq là-bas. Monsieur Rufus nous demande de rentrer à Midgar, on ne prend pas le risque de les attaquer. On va d'abord s'occuper des autres villes.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Inutile de se jeter comme ça au-devant d'ennemis inconnus et plus nombreux. Ils prirent rapidement leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers l'hélicoptère.

Celui-ci décolla et commençait à partir quand un projectile heurta violement la queue de l'appareil, les faisant s'écraser au sol qu'ils venaient de quitter. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas très haut, c'est donc sans blessures, excepté deux-trois égratignures, que les combattants s'extirpèrent de la carcasse de l'appareil, et se relevèrent pour faire face à la menace.

Quatre hommes se tenaient devant eux, deux armés d'épées, un d'un fusil automatique, et le dernier avait des materias dans ses mains. Les trois compagnons réagirent rapidement et se mirent en position de combat, sortant leurs armes. Ils avaient eut la bonne idée de les garder près d'eux dans l'hélico.

Les Messagers, car ils devinaient que c'était eux, engagèrent le combat. Cloud bondit vers les deux épéistes qui fonçait sur eux, tendit que les tirs de ses alliés sifflaient autour de lui. Il arrêta les deux soldats qui s'acharnèrent aussitôt sur lui, les coups pleuvaient sur sa lame, puissants et précis. Grâce à l'intervention de Vincent, qui réussit à mettre ses trois balles dans le corps d'un des hommes, le blond put envoyer le deuxième à terre. Une balle traversa son épaule, le faisant siffler de douleur. Elena s'occupa de neutraliser le tireur adverse, d'un tir précis dans le poignet de l'homme qui tenait le fusil.

Mais ils ne les auraient pas si facilement. Les Messagers se relevèrent soudain, filant à l'opposé des combattants. Ils comprirent pourquoi quand une déferlante de flamme fondit sur eux. Le mercenaire la figea de justesse d'un sort de glace de puissance égale. Il regretta de ne pas avoir de materia stop en voyant les trois autres qui revenaient à la charge.

Le combat dura longtemps, Les Messagers étaient vraiment puissants, et les trois alliés perdaient en efficacité et se fatiguaient sous les assauts répétés des ennemis. Leurs blessures ne semblaient pas les gêner. Vincent activa sa première limite, Bête Gallienne, prenant la forme d'un monstre à la crinière rouge, la tête ornée d'immenses cornes, des griffes acérées pointant de ses mains et de ses pattes arrières, des crocs tranchants dans sa gueule puissante. Il transforma rapidement l'un des épéistes en charpie. Plus que trois. Elena avait abandonnée ses flingues pour se concentrer sur les soins. Elle était rapide, et pas une blessure ne restaient longtemps sur le corps de ses camarades. Mais sa réserve de magie diminuait dangereusement.

Lorsque Cloud eu assez de puissance, il fit signe au deux autres de s'éloigner et lança sa quatrième limite, Météorain. Leurs adversaires furent frappés par un déluge de météores. Le tireur s'effondra. L'épéiste avait protégé leur magicien, et était blessé dans le dos et son bras gauche était cassé.

Le combat aurait pu finir là si leur mage n'avait pas été aussi bon. Il lança un puissant sort de soin sur ses trois alliés qui les remit d'aplomb, malgré que la magie ne les ait pas totalement soignés.

Le blond jura, ils n'allaient plus tenir le rythme. Ce fut à ce moment qu'arriva une aide inespérée. Le Sheera survola le terrain, mitraillant les assaillants qui prirent la fuite, ne pouvant combattre le vaisseau de guerre. Celui-ci se posa près de ce qui restait de l'hélico d'Elena et son propriétaire en sortit.

- La cavalerie arrive ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ici ? S'écria Cid.

- On a faillit se faire tuer. Répondit simplement Cloud. Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

- Tch, Rufus a retrouvé le numéro de mon PHS et m'a demandé de venir à la rescousse ! Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, de sauver vos fesses ! Maintenant, vous montez illico presto dans mon petit bijou, et vous avez pas intérêt à l'abimer !

Higwind jura encore un peu, comme à son habitude, puis embarqua avec ses compagnons, direction Midgar.

L'un des hommes de la maintenance de l'appareil prit la relève de la jeune Turk et soigna leurs blessures, par des méthodes plus traditionnelles, n'ayant pas un niveau de magie assez élevé pour utiliser les materias. Un fois fait, il leur montra les cabines et les laissa se reposer.

-ZC-

Deux heures plus tard, dans la nuit déjà bien avancée, Cloud parcourait les couloirs de l'appareil, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Vincent et Elena, vaincus par leur manque d'énergie dû au combat, dormaient tranquillement. Ces Messagers étaient très fort. Au moins, ils le sauraient pour leur prochaine rencontre. Le mercenaire monta sur le pont, rejoignant le capitaine du vaisseau.

- Encore tes foutues insomnies ? Demande la voix bourrue de Cid.

- On dirait.

- Merde… déjà quand on courait partout à la recherche de ce taré de Sephiroth. Faudrait qu'tu fasses quelque chose pour ça, c'est pas bon pour ta santé.

- Inquiet ? S'amusa Cloud.

- Tch.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, bercés par le ronronnement du moteur. La nuit était clair, et ils pouvaient parfaitement voir les étoiles par la vitre du Sheera. L'ex-militaire soupira, c'était une nuit comme _il_ les aimaient. L'ingénieur, inquiet de ce soupir, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, lui fit savoir qu'il voulait qu'il retourne se coucher, par son langage de brute épaisse.

Cloud obtempéra, aussi las physique que psychologiquement.

-ZC-

Rufus les accueillit sur les plates-formes d'atterrissage et les mena directement dans son bureau.

- Au vu de la puissance des ennemis, nous devons agir vite, et bien. J'espère que vous avez eut le temps de vous reposer comme il le faut. Vous partez dans une heure pour Gongaga.

Le mercenaire sentit son cœur se serrer, si fortement que cela lui coupa la respiration. Une, mais pas deux fois. C'était au-delà de ses forces. Il _l_'avait perdu, il voulait oublier, _l_'oublier, _lui_. Sa tête l'élança brusquement et il plaqua durement ses mains sur ses oreilles, essayant d'arrêter le bourdonnement dans son crâne. Il força sa respiration à reprendre difficilement. Des points blancs dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il se sentit tomber en avant, alors que les cris étouffés des autres occupants de la pièce lui parvenait. Puis ce fut le noir.

-ZC-

Me revoilà ! Bon, je vous poste le chapitre aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas pu le faire demain, et je voulais pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à dimanche soir. ^^ J'ai pris quelques libertés avec Vincent mwouahaha. :)

emokami : Elena va bien ! :D voilà la suite, et merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

Mikadoka : Ahaha on le saura plus tard ;) C'est ce qui arrive quand ce blondinet s'énerve mwouahah (c'est surtout moi qui aime être cruelle je crois w) Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu ! On est deux sur le compte mais je suis toute seule sur cette fic ^^

Lix : Aww il se contrôle pas si bien que ça ce petit ^^' Zack arrive très bientôt ! ;) j'espère que le chapitre t'as plu !


	5. Chapter 5

_Le canidé couleur de feu bondit sur le professeur Hojo. Puis il leur parla. Etrange. Mais le scientifique faisait vraiment des expériences bizarres, il n'avait pas à être surprit. « Red XIII » se présenta-t-il. Un numéro ? Ils devaient se dépêcher de quitter la Tour Shinra. Sephirot était là, quelque part. Et cette chose aussi. Jenova. Douleur. Un réacteur ? Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas perdre connaissance à nouveau. Red XIII était un bon combattant, intelligent. Il fallait partir._

__ZC

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr…

_- Youhou !_

_Cloud releva la tête vers la source de l'exclamation joyeuse, croisant des yeux violines brillant de Mako. Agacé d'être ainsi dérangé par son bruyant ami, il soupira._

_- Quoi, encore ? _

_- Pas de nouvelle affectation, j'ai une semaine complète de libre !_

_- Ah._

_- Oh, aller, un peu d'enthousiasme ! On va pouvoir passer toutes nos journées ensemble !_

_- Je travail toujours, moi, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié._

_L'autre fit la moue, c'était vrai, il n'y avait pas pensé. Son sourire revint tout aussi vite, il n'allait pas se décourager pour si peu ! Il prit place près du blond._

_- Alors, je t'aiderais pour tes entrainements._

_- Pas la peine…_

- Une crise d'angoisse ?

- Oui, beaucoup de fatigue accumulée, un grand stress…

_- Mais si ! Laisse-moi, faire, tu passera dans le SOLDAT en un rien de temps avec moi comme mentor !_

_- Ca va, les chevilles ?_

_- Clouuuuud…_

- Je pense que quelques jours de repos lui ferai le plus grand bien.

- Nous n'avons pas quelques jours…

_- Si tu insistes. Céda finalement le jeune homme dans un soupire résigné._

_- Hourra !_

_Son ami brun lui sauta dessus, les faisant tomber du canapé._

_- Zack !_

Cloud ouvrit brusquement les yeux, perdu. Mais _il_ n'était pas là. _Il_ n'était plus là. Les personnes autour de lui s'approchèrent rapidement, inquiets. Il se redressa lentement en position assise, sur le canapé où quelqu'un avait dû l'allonger. Ils étaient toujours dans le bureau de Rufus.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda doucement Reeves.

- Bien…

Le mercenaire se releva lentement, retrouvant son équilibre. Il se sentait vide, les images restaient gravées dans sa rétine. Les autres s'écartèrent un peu, lui laissant plus d'espace. Il prit le temps de remettre ses idées en place et de chasser le souvenir, aussi joyeux que douloureux, qui lui était revenu, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Désolé pour ça.

Il fût soulagé de d'entendre que sa voix ne tremblait pas, malgré le chaos présent dans sa tête à cet instant.

- Ce n'est rien, on peut reporter la mission si…

- Non, pas la peine, je vais bien. Coupa le blond, catégorique.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous donner les directives pour cette opération. Dit le Président Shinra.

ZC

L'hélico se posa dans un espace dégagé aux abords du village de Gongaga. C'était une clairière située entre les maisons et la forêt qui les entourait. De là, ils pourraient aller directement jusqu'au réacteur sans passer par le village, ce qui arrangeait Cloud. Il ne voulait pas approcher des habitations.

Ils avaient décidés de prendre Cid dans leur équipe, Elena les avaient déposés et les attendrait dans l'appareil. Le mercenaire était aussi plus à l'aise avec ses anciens compagnons plutôt qu'avec la Turk au service de la Shinra. Elle était compétente et assez sympathique, mais ce n'était pas la question. Il avait confiance en ses amis, et eux avaient confiance en lui. C'Est ce qui faisait la cohésion de leur groupe, et ce, malgré les problèmes psychologiques du blond.

Ils contournèrent donc le village, passant par l'immense décharge, et s'arrêtèrent devant le réacteur. L'extérieur était vraiment dans un sale état depuis l'accident survenu quelques années auparavant. D'après leurs informations, seul un des stock de Mako avait explosé, les autres étaient restés intactes. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon le petit village n'y aurait pas survécu. Ni une grande partie de la région.

Les trois compagnons entreraient par la grande porte cette fois. Après un rapide check-up de leur équipement, toujours le même pour Vincent et Cloud, Evangile de Venus, une lance dorée, et les matérias d'Elena pour Cid. Le mercenaire avait aussi hésité à prendre une matéria d'invocation, mais si ils se battaient encore au cœur du réacteur, ce serait une mauvaise idée.

Une fois à l'intérieur du complexe, ils avancèrent prudemment. Il n'y avait que deux ennemis, mais ils avaient vu leur puissance et préféraient rester sur leurs gardes. Arrivés dans la salle principale, les combattants constatèrent qu'ils étaient attendus, mais il n'y eu pas d'attaque cette fois.

Les deux Messagers étaient là, tranquillement assis sur les énormes tubes d'alimentation. Comme toujours, leur visage étaient camouflés par des masque en métal. Leur combinaison prêt du corps étaient à demi renforcées par des plaques, métalliques elles aussi. Les cinq adversaires précédent avaient été des hommes, ces deux là étaient des femmes. Et elles ne semblaient ni inquiétés, ni pressées de bouger. L'une d'elle avait un long couteau attaché à chacune de ses cuisses, et l'autre portait un canon-mitraillette sur son épaule droite.

- Bienvenus, messieurs. Si nous pouvions régler cette affaire sans effusion de sang, je pense que ce serait bénéfique pour nos deux partis. Commença la femme aux lames, les prenant au dépourvu.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, incertains quand à la marche à suivre. Devaient-ils les écouter ? Finalement, ce fût le pilote qui prit la parole. Ca le troublait de ne pas voir les visages de ses vis-à-vis. Ca l'énervait, aussi.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? Séance de parlote autour d'un petit café ?

- Effectivement, mais sans le café. On peut bien trouver un compromis, non ? Pourquoi se battre inutilement ?

- Jusque là, c'est vos potes qui nous mettaient sur la tronche.

- Ce sont des béhémots sans cervelles.

- Putain, vive la solidarité ! Avec des alliées comme vous, on a pas besoin d'ennemis !

- Là n'est pas la question.

On sentait de l'irritation dans la voix féminine, énervée par les moqueries et le langage brute de Cid.

- Que proposez-vous ? Demanda Cloud, reprenant le début de la conversation, lui-même agacé par le comportement de son ami qui les faisait tourner en rond.

L'attention de la femme se porta sur lui. Elle sembla l'examiner quelques instants.

- Nous ne voulons que du bien à notre planète. Laissez-nous faire ce que nous avons à faire, et en retour, nous ne vous embêterons pas non plus.

- Malheureusement, cela ne va pas être possible.

Elle soupira. La femme à l'arme à feu continua.

- Nous comprenons vos réticences, mais il faut aussi voir notre côté. Gaia dépérie depuis qu'elle a utilisée son énergie vitale pour arrêter le météore. Nous voulons simplement trouver une civilisation capable de la sauver, et nous avec. Nous devons vérifier si le peuple de l'extra-terrestre, Jenova, la seule autre forme de vie que nous connaissons dans l'univers, possède ce savoir.

- Et vous pensez qu'ils vont simplement vous transmettre leurs connaissances ? Et si, au contraire, ils étaient un peuple aussi barbare que Jenova l'était, vous allez risquer une invasion pour vérifier vos hypothèses ?

- Si c'est le cas, nous avons prévu une riposte armée, mais vous n'avez pas à connaitre cette partie du plan.

La voix profonde de Vincent se fit entendre.

- Je crois que nous allons entrer en désaccord. Ce peuple est probablement hostile, et nous savons qu'il est dangereux. Du moins, si ces êtres possèdent les mêmes pouvoir que la Calamité du Ciel. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer en contact avec eux et risquer la vie des habitants de Gaia sur des suppositions infondées.

- Nous avons prévu toutes les possibilités ! Laissez-nous faire ! S'énerva la femme aux couteaux.

- Sûrement pas ! S'écria Cid en retour.

Ces paroles marquèrent le début du combat. La lance rencontra les lames jumelles, déclenchant les mouvements offensifs dans les deux camps. Cloud prêta mains forte au pilote pendant que les deux tireurs engageaient une bataille à distance. Les trois hommes se rendirent compte que ces adversaires là seraient plus coriaces que les autres Messagers. En y réfléchissant, cela devait être la raison pour laquelle elles avaient l'air si sereines à leur arrivée.

Malgré le deux contre un, les hommes se faisaient repoussés à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient une attaque. Leur ami brun avait tout autant de difficultés, et deux balles virent se loger dans son corps, une dans le bras gauche, l'autre dans la jambe gauche. Il ne réussit qu'à effleurer la tempe de la femme en retour.

Vincent dû activer sa deuxième limite, Gigas de la Mort, prenant la forme d'un espèce de monstre de Frankenstein, au bout de seulement quelques minutes, mais au moins, cela eu le mérite de soigner ses blessures. Cid fût envoyé au tapis, assommé par un coup en traitre. Le mercenaire non plus n'en menait pas large, obligé de garder une position défensive, incapable de placer une attaque contre les lames qui s'abattait sur lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un adversaire, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie.

La femme se débrouillait vraiment bien, maniant ses deux couteaux avec une incroyable dextérité, ses coups étaient précis et l'homme eut plus d'une fois la sensation d'une lame mordant sa chair. Il repoussa l'un de ses coups et enchaîna directement avec une attaque en biais qui fût habilement parée par son adversaire. Il vit la transformation de Vincent du coin de l'œil.

Le cri d'effrois de l'autre femme résonna dans le réacteur, troublant une seconde à peine la concentration de sa camarade. Cela suffit au blond. Sa deuxième limite, Contre-Taillade, perça facilement la défense, plutôt faible en comparaison de sa puissance d'attaque, de son adversaire. Elle s'écroula, le symbole sanglant de sa limite gravé sur son buste.

Il était en nage, haletant. Les muscles de ses bras le faisait souffrir à force d'avoir été contractés pour dévier les coups, un des couteaux avait tout de même réussi à lui transpercer l'épaule droite. Il était bon pour une nouvelle cicatrice.

L'ex-militaire se tourna vers ses compagnons. Vincent reprenait sa forme humaine. Cid, malgré son choc à la tête, n'avait pas d'autres blessures graves. Cloud s'approcha de lui, rejoint par le tireur.

- Ma transformation l'a surprise, elle m'aurait probablement battue sinon. Expliqua-t-il.

Son ami hocha la tête, bénissant pour une fois les quatre démons du brun. Il prit ensuite la matéria soin de Cid et activa le sort, les soignant tous les trois, le brun ayant encaissé une autre volée de balle avant d'abattre la femme. Le pilote reprit connaissance en sursautant.

- Quel con ! S'énerva-t-il contre lui-même.

Ils se sentait stupide d'avoir été mit hors d'état de nuire si vite et si aisément. Ses deux amis soupirèrent. Un applaudissement retentit soudain, les faisant sursauter.

- Vous êtes bien plus puissant que ce que j'avais prévu, mais c'est trop tard. Nous n'avons plus besoin des réacteurs.

La voix grésillant disparue aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Après avoir fouillé les Messagers, les trois camarades trouvèrent une petite radio. Le chef avait dû surveiller leur combat à distance. Et peut-être pas seulement celui-là tout bien réfléchit.

- Ca veut dire quoi, « c'est trop tard », bordel ?

- Ils doivent avoir rassemblé assez d'énergie. Supposa l'homme à la cape.

- Oui, mais à quelle fin ? Se demanda sombrement le mercenaire.

Les combats devaient de plus en plus difficiles. Pour l'instant, aucun d'eux n'avaient été gravement blessé, mais ils n'avaient affrontés que de petits groupes. Si Les Messagers se regroupaient, ce qu'ils allaient très probablement faire puisqu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de surveiller les réacteurs, il ne savait pas si lui et ses amis réussiraient à les vaincre.

ZC

Il sentait douloureusement chaque fibre de son corps. Il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler, ni même ouvrir les yeux. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était la pluie, la douleur, le sang. Son sang. Et _son_ visage ruisselant d'eau et de larmes. Ses adieux. Une dernière étreinte. Du rouge sur _sa_ joue et dans _ses_ cheveux. Le noir.

Ou était-il à présent ? La mort ne devait-elle pas être un délivrance ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Des bruits autour de lui, des mouvements, des voix.

- Signes vitaux : excellents. Condition physique : excellente. Il ne devrait plus tarder à reprendre conscience.

- Bien, bien. Et les autres ?

- Statuts identiques.

- Parfait.

Après de multiples essais, il réussit tant bien que mal à entrouvrir les yeux, pour tomber sur un visage inconnu, orné d'une cicatrice. Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens. L'homme sourit et parla.

- Bienvenu dans votre nouvelle vie, monsieur Fair.

ZC

A nouveau un jour en avance, pour tout ceux et toutes celles qui, comme moi, ont cours demain. TwT

- emokami : J'essaie de rester la plus fidèle possible. ^^ Voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise !

- Lix : Le voilà, notre Zack ! *o* Ce pauvre Cloud n'a pas fini d'en baver. ^^' Et donc la suite est là ! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue. :D

- Mikadoka : Encore plus tôt ! Moi aussi je me suis attachée à leur groupe, mais ils ont dû se séparer ! Ah ça, on le saura après. :) Je n'arrête pas de torturer Cloud, et leur rencontre n'est pas pour tout de suite malheureusement. w Donc le voilà revenu, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu et à la semaine prochaine ! :D merci à toi !


	6. Chapter 6

_Il avait presque oublié à quel point le monde était grand. Une fois sortit de Midgar, ils avaient commencés les recherches. Sephiroth, vivant. Il tourna la tête. Yuffie, la nouvelle recrue autoproclamée du groupe. Une impression de déjà-vu. Il chassa cette pensée. Ne pas pousser la réflexion trop loin. C'était là, il le sentait. Cette réponse qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Se concentrer sur leur quête. Arrêter Sephiroth… A nouveau ? … pourquoi ?_

* * *

><p>Rufus Shinra était furieux. Il en tremblait presque de rage contenue. Ils avaient réussit à capturer deux Messagers. Seulement voilà, ils n'avaient pas détectés les matérias poison dissimulée dans les corps, et ils n'avaient donc plus que deux cadavres de Messagers. Ce qui n'allait pas leur servir à grand-chose, surtout pour un interrogatoire. Si encore, il n'y avait que ça. Apparemment, l'organisation ennemie avait réussit à parvenir à ses fins, quelles qu'elles soient.<p>

Autre problème, le groupe ennemi avait dû se réunir dans leur base, donc impossible de lancer une attaque frontale là-bas pour les arrêter, ou découvrir enfin ce qu'était devenu ses Turks. En résumé, ils étaient coincés. Et le tireur détestait ça.

Seule bonne nouvelle, les hommes de la WRO, après le départ des Messagers, avaient eut le champs libre pour désactiver les réacteurs et tarir leurs réservoirs de Mako, qui retournerait progressivement à la Rivière de la Vie.

ZC

Allongé sur le dos, Cloud leva les yeux vers le plafond blanc de sa chambre du Septième Ciel. Leurs ennuis ne faisaient qu'empirer de jours en jours, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il changea de position sur son lit et se mit sur le ventre. Tout l'ancien groupe d'Avalanche avait été mit au courant de la situation par Reeves, ils ne devraient à présent prendre que quelques heures pour tous débarquer au bar de Tifa. Le blond avait bien essayé de les persuader de ne pas venir, mais ils étaient tous si bornés. Il soupira. Même ensemble, le mercenaire doutait qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment, sans prendre de gros risques au passage.

Leurs options se résumaient donc à attendre le prochain mouvement de l'organisation des Messagers, ou alors tenter une mission sauvetage des Turks quasi suicidaire. Cloud soupira à nouveau, clairement conscient du meilleur choix à faire. Il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ceux à qui il tenait allaient encore être blessés. Il se redressa soudain. A moins que… une idée, certes incroyablement risquée, mais qui arrangerait bien leur affaire, si il y parvenait, germant dans son esprit.

ZC

Kéandros sourit, tel un béhémot qui vient de croquer le chocobo qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps. Il regardait les dossiers des deux hommes qui viendraient remplacer Alisa et Kyra, qui s'étaient faites avoir par la Shinra. Elles étaient probablement mortes à cette heure. Peu importe, il avait activé les matérias poison, qu'il avait fait implanter dans le corps de chacun de ses soldats, à leur insu, quand il avait apprit qu'elles étaient détenues par Rufus Shinra. Et de toute façon, ses nouveau soldats le satisfaisaient grandement. Ils venaient à peine de refaire leurs premiers pas dans le monde, et ils retrouvaient toutes leurs capacités en un temps record. Mais cela n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Les âmes que Les Messagers avaient rappelées de la Rivière de la Vie, grâce à l'énergie Mako des réacteurs qu'ils avaient emmagasinée, avaient eut besoin de corps. Pour ça, le chef avait utilisé une science dérivée de la technique de clonage du professeur Hollander, ainsi que des échantillons d'ADN laissés par le professeur Hojo, que celui-ci avait recueillit pendant ses expérimentations sur les hommes.

Le résultat de ses efforts, il l'avait sous les yeux, et cela dépassait toutes ses espérances. Les apparences de Zackary Fair et de l'ancien Général Sephiroth étaient identiques à celles qu'ils avaient eut de leur vivant. Et grâce à leurs âmes ramenée de force de la Rivière de la Vie, les deux ex-SOLDAT avaient pu ressuscités. Mieux encore, le choc d'avoir si brutalement été arrachés du cœur de Gaia pour leur seconde naissance les avaient laissés sans aucuns souvenirs de leur vie précédente, peut-être définitivement, bien que Fair ait parfois un air songeur, comme si il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un.

Kéandros était donc on ne peut plus satisfait de sa réussite, malgré les contretemps qui les avaient ralentit, et d'excellente humeur. Il se savait en position de force, ces gêneurs de la Shinra et de la WRO ne viendraient pas l'emmerder avant qu'il ne fasse le premier mouvement. Ce qui ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs. Il attendait juste qu'Angeal Hewley s'éveil à son tour. L'esprit de Genesis Rhapsodos n'étant pas dans la Rivière de la Vie, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était en vie, et Les Messagers ne sachant pas où il pouvait se trouver, et n'ayant pas le temps de mener des recherches plus poussées, le chef n'avait pas pu réunir les quatre anciens membres du SOLDAT, comme il l'aurait voulu. Mais qu'importe, trois sur quatre était déjà une excellente moyenne. Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres. Bientôt…

ZC

Zack se tenait près du cocon de fer de son mentor. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient par bribes, mais à peine assez pour connaître son identité. Il reconnaissait aussi les gens en les voyant en face de lui. Comme quand il avait vu Sephiroth juste après s'être éveillé, sa mémoires à propos de l'homme était revenue au galop. Le brun s'était aussi très rapidement souvenu d'Angeal en l'apercevant à travers le hublot.

Par contre, ce garçon qu'il voyait constamment dans ce souvenir de pluie et de sang, sa propre mort, lui restait inconnu. Un vrai mystère ! Cela l'intriguait, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'intime conviction que ce jeune blond avait eu une grande importance dans sa vie précédente.

Mis à part ça, tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment sur la situation actuelle, c'était que lui et ses deux amis avaient été rappelés pour sauver Gaia de l'autodestruction, d'après l'homme au cheveux bizarrement bleus. Zack n'avait pas tout comprit aux explications sur le pourquoi du comment, étant plus un homme d'action que de réflexion.

- Aaaaah, peut importe ! J'ai juste à attendre Angeal pour l'instant. Ensuite on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour la planète, et je pourrais partir à la recherche de ce garçon ! Dit-il avec l'optimisme qui le caractérisait.

- Tu parler tout seul, Zackary ? Demanda une voix grave et profonde.

Celui que l'on surnommait le « chiot » sursauta et se tourna vivement vers l'origine du son.

- Seph' ! N'apparais pas comme ça ! Je veux pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque juste après avoir ressuscité !

Le plus vieux roula des yeux au commentaire. Décidément, ce garçon ne grandirait jamais.

- Angeal ?

- Hein ? Ah ! Bah, toujours en train de faire la sieste. Ce serait bien qu'il se dépêche de se réveiller, j'ai un blond à retrouver moi ! Geignit Zack.

Mais intérieurement il avait aussi vraiment hâte de revoir son ami et mentor.

- Je vois.

L'argenté s'installa ensuite à la place qu'avait occupé le plus jeune quelques instants auparavant, sur le banc. Celui-ci fixait le caisson comme si cela pouvait faire revenir Angeal plus vite, en trépignant impatiemment. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions sur cet homme que Zackary voulait retrouver, ayant déjà d'hors et déjà eu une description complète. L'apparence de l'inconnu lui paraissait familière. Enfin, ils verraient déjà quand le moment sera venu. Pour l'instant, ils patienteraient jusqu'au réveil de leur ami.

ZC

- Raaah !

Le cri énervé fit relever les têtes de Tseng et Rude. Puis ils soupirèrent de concert. Leur camarade recommençait son manège.

Reno était encore en train de rager tout seul dans son coin. Le roux en avait assez de cet endroit. Après les tortures pour les faire parler de leur patron et de ses magouilles, plus rien ! Comme si ce taré de balafré les avait oublié ! Il s'agita encore, tentant vainement de se libérer de l'emprise des bracelets de fer qui l'empêchait d'aller mettre une raclée à ses sales types. Il se passait un truc vraiment pas net ici, et il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps et risquer de leur servir de cobaye.

Avant de se faire capturer, les Turks avaient pu voir les espèces d'embryons d'être vivants dans les laboratoires des Messagers. Ils essayaient de créer une armée sans âme. De simple combattants qui obéraient aux ordres, quels qu'ils soient. Enfin, « simple » n'était pas le bon mot. Ils croisaient les ADN humains avec ceux de monstres puissants, comme les béhémots, les dragons, et bien d'autres.

La plupart mourraient quelques heures après la « naissance », mais d'autre, aux gènes plus stables, avaient tenus plusieurs jours. Si leur plan marchait, il serait presque impossible d'arrêter cette organisation. Ils disaient vouloir sauver Gaia mais ils se préparaient bel et bien pour une guerre contre les extra-terrestres.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! S'écria Reno.

- Du calme, on ne peut rien faire de plus qu'attendre les renforts pour l'instant. Tempera son chef.

- C'est ça, ils viendront pas ! Vous avez vu aussi bien qu'moi que toute la troupe est rentrée au bercail. Le Boss est pas assez stupide pour nous envoyer du secours alors que l'ennemi a toute sa force.

- Il a raison. Remarqua son partenaire.

Tseng ne dit rien. Peut importe les plans qui se formaient dans sa tête, aucun n'aboutissait à autre chose qu'une mort certaine. Il soupira, frustré.

- Ils trouveront un moyen.

- Ouais, ben j'espère qu'ils vont le trouver vite fait, parce qu'on leur sert plus à rien ici, autant au patron qu'à ces tarés. Ils vont finir par en avoir marre de nous donner la béqueté et ils vont nous buter vite fait.

ZC

Cloud débarqua sur le continent Wutaien, l'estomac en vrac. Il détestait les transport en général, mais le bateau gagnait la palme du pire. Il prit quelques minutes pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Il était partit une semaine auparavant, fuyant discrètement Midgar, le lendemain de l'arrivée du groupe au grand complet. Il avait laissé une note vague à Tifa pour éviter qu'elle et les autres ne cherchent à le retrouver, craignant pour sa vie. Ca avait marché, pour l'instant. Il soupçonnait une intervention de Vincent et Nanaki.

Le blond, dont les haut-le-cœur avaient finalement cessés, se redressa lentement et se dirigea vers la ville, pour la traverser. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être malade. Adressant une rapide prière, presque désespérée, à Gaia pour que son plan se passe comme prévu, il commença son ascension de la montagne où étaient sculptés les statues géantes. Il devait se rendre dans le volcan, au cœur même de la base des Messagers.

* * *

><p>Wouuuuh me revoilà bien tôt dis donc ! J'ai pris un décision primordiale pour la suite, je vais poster le vendredi ! Il semble que tout le monde se ligue contre moi pour m'empêcher de le faire le samedi. ^^' Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça ne vous va pas, je continuerais les postes le samedi. :) Autre chose : si Zack vous semble bizarre, c'est normal, je n'arrive tout simplement pas a écrire avec lui ! J'ai dû réécrire plusieurs fois son passage. ^^' Enfin, j'arrête de raconter ma vie !<p>

Second point, concernant mes fics. Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu "Souvenirs Fleuris" mais il m'a donné une idée ! Je voudrais en faire un recueil d'OS, mais c'est vous qui déciderez des personnages et des thèmes abordés dans les chapitres, vous en pensez quoi ?

- emokami : Yeah, Zack est là, et il me donne bien du fil à retordre ! ^^' Comme je l'ai dis, la plupart des souvenirs seront de moi, sauf ceux de début de chapitre. J'en suis au chapitre 11 et ces Messagers n'ont pas fini de nous en faire voir de toute les couleurs ! Donc voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plais !

- Mikadoka : Il y en aura plusieurs des petits rêves comme ça. ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, j'explique tout sur les Messagers petit à petit, et tu connaîtra tout leurs secrets d'ici la fin. :D Ça m'a fais vraiment plaisir que le passage t'ai fais sourire, parce que moi aussi j'ai toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand je lis vos superbes reviews, elles me motivent tellement que j'ai écrit deux chapitres cette semaine ! XD Ah, Zack, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui ? ^^' On verra ! Wouha, enfin on me trouve pas bizarre de torturer ce pauvre Cloud ! :o Et j'adore Cid aussi. Mwwouahah. J'espère que l'histoire te plais toujours autant et à très bientôt !

- Lix : Ah, ces ordis nous mènent la vie dure. u_u Merci beaucoup ! :D Ah ils vont souffrir encore un peu mes petits loups avant de pouvoir papouiller tranquille. ^^ Mais ne sois pas triste ! Je promet un happy end ! :) Donc voilà la suite, en espérant que tu aimes. ^^

Bon, un super long message, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne sois pas plus long que le chapitre lui-même. XD En tout cas j'attends impatiemment vos avis, et à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

_EDIT en fin de page_

* * *

><p><em>Gold Saucer l'avait toujours fasciné et effrayé à la fois. Trop grand, trop lumineux, trop extravaguent. Trop heureux… trop plein d'illusions. Il voulait quitter cet endroit. Fuir ce monde où il n'était pas à sa place. Donner de l'argent pour du rêve ? Non, merci. Un diseur de bonne aventure. Cait-Sith. Encore un qui allait les suivre de son propre chef. Etrange créature que cette peluche. Un soirée spéciale, avec la mauvaise personne. Non, partir, loin, très loin d'ici, et retrouver… qui ?<em>

_ZC_

Cloud rampait précautionneusement dans le conduit d'aération. La chaleur était insupportable ici, bien qu'il pensait qu'il devait faire plus frais dans les couloirs. Mais il ne pouvait pas descendre, au risque de se faire repérer. La base était vraiment gigantesque. Bien plus que ce qu'il pensait au départ. Comme tout le monde, il avait sa fierté, mais là, il devait avouer qu'il était bel et bien perdu.

Le complexe avait été construit pendant la guerre du Wutai pour abriter la population, mais aussi les militaires, les scientifiques et les dirigeants du pays. L'endroit s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres dans un seul niveau, les wutaiens ne pouvaient pas creuser trop profondément dans la roche volcanique de la chaîne de montagnes, pour éviter de tomber sur une poche de lave en fusion.

Le mercenaire retint un soupir et dégagea ses mèches de cheveux blond, collés à son visage par la sueur. Il commençait à se dire que son idée était encore plus mauvaise que ce qu'il croyait. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, et pas seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment sortir du sous-terrain. Premièrement, retrouver les Turks. Mais avant, retrouver son propre chemin…

Cloud jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir en passant au-dessus d'une grille d'aération. Personne. Il hésita à descendre, il faisait vraiment chaud là-dedans, et il avançait trop lentement à son goût. Finalement il continua son chemin, il sortirait dans une salle vide, c'était plus prudent que dans un couloir. Il fit encore plusieurs mètres avant d'apercevoir une autre grille. En s'approchant il remarqua un vestiaire désert juste en dessous de lui. Parfait.

L'ex-militaire attendit encore quelques secondes, mais il ne capta aucun son, malgré son ouïe améliorée. Il se laissa donc glisser souplement hors du conduit. Finalement, il faisait aussi chaud ici que là-haut, mais au moins il n'était plus autant à l'étroit.

Le blond explora un peu la pièce mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Il s'approcha ensuite de la porte en acier, la seul du vestiaire désert, et apparemment inutilisé. Le mercenaire entrouvrit prudemment le panneau et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Vide. Il sortit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Le système de sécurité était HS depuis des années. Cloud espérait que Les Messagers ne l'avait pas fait réparer, sinon c'en était fini de son effet de surprise et de son plan. Aucune alarme ne se déclenchant, et aucun bruit ou mouvement ne montrant que quelqu'un venait par là, il en conclut qu'il était tranquille pour le moment.

L'ex-milicien reprit sa marche, à la recherche d'une salle de contrôle ou de n'importe qu'elle pièce qui pourrait lui apprendre où il se situait dans le complexe. Il devait trouver l'endroit où les Turks étaient retenus prisonniers et, il l'espérait, encore en état de se battre. Il ne se voyait pas arriver seul devant tout les Messagers et les affronter, même si cela restait son objectif final.

Il errait depuis plusieurs minutes, à l'affût du moindre indice lui indiquant qu'il était repéré, quand il entendit des bruits sourds, comme si on frappait sur les murs. Localisant la source du son, le mercenaire s'approcha. Avec la chance qu'il avait, ce n'était probablement pas les trois hommes de la Shinra. Et pour une fois, il aurait voulu avoir tord.

La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer emplissait ses cauchemars depuis des mois. Une salle aseptisée, des tubes géants remplis d'un liquide épais et verdâtre couvrants les murs, une copie plus grande du laboratoire de Hojo. Les bruits de coups venaient des êtres dans les conteneurs en acier. Celui qui faisait le plus de bruit était aussi le plus éloigné de la porte. Cloud s'approcha, mû par une fascination morbide.

La chose flottante dans la Mako avait une apparence humanoïde. Un homme de près de deux mètres de haut, une peau noire-bleue très lisse, des cornes, des griffes, des crocs et une queue qui n'auraient pas dépareillés sur un béhémot ornaient son corps couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes.

L'ex-militaire posa sa main sur le verre glacé. Il leva ses yeux brillant vers la créature qui frappa le tube à l'endroit où se trouvait Cloud. Ses petits yeux complètement noirs fixait le nouveau venu avec rage et désespoir.

Le blond s'éloigna brusquement, sa migraine qui l'avait laissée en paix depuis quelques semaines revenant avec force. Aiguilles. Scalpel. Mako. Blouses blanches. Liens le retenant à la table d'opération. Goût métallique dans sa bouche. Liquide chaud s'écoulant de ses veines. Matière brulante entrant dans son corps. Incisions à vif. La bile remontant de son estomac. La douleur. Il voulait mourir, ne plus subir ça… pitié, non… un doux regard violine…

Cloud reprit ses esprits lentement, tendit que la douleur se dissipait. Il était allongé en position fœtal à même le sol, dans ce laboratoire de malheur. Le mi-homme, mi-bête avait cessé son grabuge et le regardait, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

Ne cédant pas à la panique, ni à la vague d'épuisement qui s'abattit sur lui, le mercenaire se releva. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait eu l'idée de visiter la pièce pendant sa crise, mais il devait bouger, et vite. Avisant soudain toutes les créatures de la pièce, un idée éclaira son esprit.

ZC

Kéandros releva brusquement la tête lorsque l'alarme se déclencha. Il s'approcha des moniteurs de la salle de contrôle. Les caméras étaient toues HS mais les détecteurs de fumée avaient été remit à neuf, et il devait y avoir un sacré brouillard dans le secteur 12 pour faire autant hurler la sirène. Il se tourna vers ses Messagers, avec qui il était en train de décider de la suite du plan.

- Aldur, Irleas, allez voir ce qui se passe. Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Les deux hommes sortir rapidement, direction l'origine du problème. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un des humanoïde de leur armée. Ils durent l'abattre avec de se faire mettre en pièces. Après ça, il y en eut de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que les deux soldats arrivent au laboratoire 3. Tout les conteneurs avaient été ouverts, ou plutôt détruis, et la Mako étalée au sol serait à présent inutilisable.

- Mais, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ici ? S'énerva Aldur.

- J'en sais rien, mais faut récupérer les hybrides avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de dégâts. Répondit son compère.

Ils retournèrent donc dans le couloir, après avoir utilisé leur radio et prévenu les autres de la fuite des monstres.

Cloud courait vers la prison de la base, son guide savait exactement où il allait, apparemment. Il avait eu un choc en détruisant le tube et en constatant que le demi-béhémot pouvait parler, même si ça lui était difficile. Et qu'il était très intelligent de surcroit. Il s'était présenté sous le nom de Shun, et l'avait aidé à libérer les autres captifs. Le blond lui avait rapidement expliqué son plan, décidant de lui faire confiance, et ils étaient partit pour le secteur 9. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte blindée.

- C'est là. Derrière. Grogna Shun de sa voix rauque.

Le mercenaire hocha la tête et dégaina Tsurugi, maintenant qu'ils avaient bien foutu le bordel, inutile d'essayer de passer inaperçu. Les double battants d'acier cédèrent face à la lame géante et les deux alliés purent pénétrer dans la prison. Les cellules s'alignaient tout le long du couloir, le tout, à présent, était de trouver celle des Turks.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là-bas, merde ! S'écria une voix que le blond connaissait bien.

- Ils sont là-bas. Fit donc remarquer Cloud, blasé.

La cellule 17 abritait effectivement les trois hommes qu'il cherchait. Il les fit sortir avant d'être verbalement agressé par Reno, qui avait déjà fait entendre sa voix quelques instants avant.

- Blondie ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Et c'est qui ce mec ?

L'ex-militaire ne prit pas la peine de répondre au roux survolté, il l'ignora donc, et échangea un regard avec Tseng avant de leur expliquer ce qui se passait.

ZC

- On fait quoi ?

Kéandros lança un regard noir à son Messager avant de dire.

- On déménage, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que nos nouveaux croisent déjà Cloud Strife. Sans compter que Hewley est toujours endormi. Préparez le vaisseau. Cherchez les trois anciens du SOLDAT. Et rappelez Aldur et Irleas. Laissez tomber les hybrides, les plus développés sont dans l'autre base.

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent rapidement, ils s'étaient préparés à une situation comme celle-là. Leur vaisseau était près à les accueillir, et ils avaient une deuxième base, inconnue de la Shinra et de la WRO. Le chef eu un sourire mauvais. Ce maudit Strife lui donnait plus de fil à retordre qu'il ne le pensait. Mais peut importe, ils étaient presque prêt pour le grand voyage, et personne ne les arrêterait.

ZC

Les cinq hommes débouchèrent dans un immense hangar. Shun les avait mené là après leur avoir apprit l'existence du vaisseau. Malheureusement, celui-ci semblait sur le point de décoller. Ils avaient mit plus de temps que prévu pour arriver, essayant d'éviter au maximum de croiser des ennemis, et ils avaient dû contourner un effondrement que les hybrides avaient créés dans le secteur 5, par lequel ils devaient passer pour atteindre le secteur 1, composé du hangar et de la salle de contrôle.

- Comment on l'arrête ? Demanda Reno.

Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse répondre, l'engin rugit et le mur devant lui s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. Il commença à prendre de la vitesse.

- On ne l'arrête pas, ce n'est plus possible. Dit le chef des Turks.

- On peut. Assura Cloud.

Il activa une des deux matérias encastrées dans le manche de Tsurugi. Aussitôt le tonnerre de Foudre s'abattit sur l'appareil en phase de décollage. Mais le bouclier anti-magie autour de lui absorba la plus grosse partie de l'attaque avant de se détruite. C'est un vaisseau endommagé mais fonctionnel qui fila dans le ciel de Wutai, sous les injures d'un roux furax et les malédictions des autres.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^<p>

- emokami : Oui ça c'est sûr ! Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je ne pense pas que Genesis apparaîtra dans la fic, autrement que dans les paroles des persos, ça deviendrait compliqué. XD En espérant que le chapitre t'ai plu !

- Mikadoka : Aww moi aussi j'adore Angeal ! Ahah oui je fais pas dans l'original avec ça, mais j'y peux rien, j'adore embêter les persos, et faire des flash-back. Ils sont un peu fous ces Messagers, quoique les extra-terrestres seront pas mal non plus je pense. XD Ah, ce Cloud, quel héros. *o* Chapitre 13 maintenant ! Mwouahah je me surpasse ces derniers temps ! Merci beaucoup. ^^ Moi aussi j'ai du mal à les voir avec d'autre. Bien, je vais aussi répondre à ta review sur "Instants" ^^ : Prend tout le temps qu'il te faut, surtout pour me donner d'aussi belles reviews ! *w* Obeross a initialement été inventé pour "Les Messagers" donc tu va le revoir bientôt. ^^ Ravie qu'il te plaise ! J'écris beaucoup car je veux en faire mon métier, je travail d'ailleurs sur un roman en même temps. Je ne pense pas faire un Zack/Aerith mais j'ai déjà une petite idée d'OS qui mettra en scène Zack et Angeal ! (papa poule, j'étais morte de rire XD). J'écris aussi sur Harry Potter, en coop' avec une amie. Voilà, une très longue réponse ! C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas inscrite sur le site, je pourrais faire ces réponses en messages persos, ça prendrait moins de temps et de place et je pourrais dire plus de choses ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. ^^

- Lix : Merci ! Ce sera pour plus tard, je vais vous faire languir un petit peu. Mwouahah. Oui, c'est vrai, mieux vaut un happy end, surtout après ce que je leur fait subir ! ^^' Pauvre Cloud, il a pas finit d'en baver... Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le chapitre était à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ^^

EDIT : Petit sondage, comme vous le savez, je prend de l'avance quand j'écris, donc je voulais savoir, puisque cette fic est quand même yaoi, si vous préfériez que je mette un lemon, un lime, ou rien du tout ? Voilà, j'attends vos avis ! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_Il ouvrit le cercueil et fut accueillit par des iris carmins. Un moment de silence. Une voix grave mais douce. Cet homme respirait la douleur et la culpabilité. Il en fut secoué. Où alors était-ce l'endroit ? Il le rendait malade. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément mauvais dans ce manoir. Il le dégoutait. Vincent les suivit dehors, il voulait retrouver ce scientifique, Hojo. Il avait un sentiment d'urgence, il devait fuir le bâtiment, la ville. _Il _l'aiderait… qui ?_

ZC

Les hybrides avaient, difficilement, été rassemblés dans une des grandes salle du complexe sous-terrain du Wutai par les hommes de la WRO, en attendant de pouvoir les transporter dans un centre spécialisé à Midgar, où l'on s'occuperait correctement d'eux. Shun, lui, restait près de Cloud, ne sachant trop que faire, mais ne voulant pas retourner avec les autres.

Tseng, pour sa part, avait contacté son patron juste après la fuite du groupe principal des Messagers, et menait à présent les recherches, fouillant méthodiquement la base.

Le wutaien se trouvait dans la salle de contrôle principale de l'endroit avec Rude et Reno, et ils copiaient les données enregistrées dans les ordinateurs sur des disquettes vierges. Il y avait toutes les informations sur les expériences menées ici, mais malheureusement, celles concernant les membres de l'organisation et sur leur seconde base s'étaient autodétruites lorsqu'ils avaient voulus y accéder.

Un dossier en particulier attira l'attention du chef des Turks. Ce qu'il y découvrit en l'ouvrant lui fit écarquiller les yeux et stopper tout mouvements pendant quelques secondes. Il devait contacter Rufus de toute urgence.

ZC

Zack leva les yeux vers les immenses arbres de la Forêt Ancienne, au sud de Cosmo Canyon. Ils venaient de se poser en catastrophe, l'appareil refusant d'aller plus loin à cause de l'attaque qu'il avait encaissé lors du décollage. Mais ils n'étaient pas très loin de la nouvelle base, donc ce n'était pas si grave. Personne ne penserait à venir les chercher ici de toute façon.

Le brun se retourna vers le groupe qui partait déjà après avoir rassemblé leurs quelques affaires. Il rejoignit Sephiroth, qui de tenait près du caisson d'Angeal porté par deux hommes. Les yeux verts lui lancèrent un regard d'avertissement et il décida de ravaler la remarque qu'il allait sortir, et de la garder pour lui. Ils pourraient discuter plus tranquillement une fois arrivé à destination.

Au bout de près d'une demi-heure de marche dans la jungle sauvage, et après quelques attaques de bestioles pas vraiment amicales vite repoussées, Kéandros les fit s'arrêter devant un rocher couvert de mousse. Il passa sa main dessus et chercha un peu pour trouver le mécanisme d'ouverture. Une fois fait, une grosse partie de la pierre pivota, dévoilant un passage constitué d'immense plaques d'acier. Ils y étaient.

L'endroit n'était pas aussi grand que le complexe wutaien, mais quand même assez pour qu'il y soit tous à l'aise, en plus des Messagers déjà présent. Ceux-ci faisait partit du groupe des trois qui ne quittaient pas Kéandros et qui se relayaient pour surveiller l'endroit, et surtout ceux qui y vivaient. Les hybrides améliorés. Contrairement à ceux du Wutai, ils avaient des gênes stables et vivaient déjà depuis plusieurs mois.

Les deux Messagers, Aldur et Irleas, placèrent Angeal dans une des chambres et laissèrent les deux autres ex-SOLDAT s'occuper du reste.

- N'empêche, le type qui s'est infiltré dans l'autre base devait être balaise ! S'écria Zack, ne supportant plus le silence, après le départ des hommes en armure.

- Ou intelligent. Remarqua l'argenté. En tout cas, cet homme, Kéandros, n'a pas l'air plus soucieux que cela à ce propos. C'est plutôt étrange.

- M'ouais… il est bizarre de toute façon, comme si il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

Ils entendirent soudain des bips strident provenant du cocon de métal de Hewley. Zack s'approcha pendant que Sephiroth sortait trouver un des Messagers. Le liquide dans le caisson était trouble, signe des mouvements du corps à l'intérieur. Le brun sourit, son ami se réveillait enfin.

ZC

Cloud soupira de soulagement en entrant enfin dans sa chambre/bureau du Septième Ciel. Il venait tout juste d'échapper aux anciens membres d'Avalanche. En rentrant de sa mission solo, plus si solo que ça au final, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie et Cid lui étaient tombés dessus, pour des raisons biens différentes cependant.

- Tu es partis seul, sans dire où tu allais, pour une mission-suicide ! Tu aurais pu être gravement blessé ! Avait criée la barman.

- Tu as inquiété tout le monde, soldat de mes deux ! Barret avait ronchonné en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir lui-même été effrayé par le sort du blond.

- Tu es allée au Wutai sans moi ! Avait couinée Yuffie, voulant prouver qu'elle aurait été en droit de partir avec leur ami.

- Ton pote a faillit foutre en l'air les consoles de commande de mon Sheera ! Cid était surement le seul à être réellement en colère contre lui.

Car c'était bien le pilote qui les avait ramenés lui, les Turks et Shun, après un appel urgent et mystérieux de Tseng à Rufus, son vaisseau étant plus rapide qu'un hélico. Après cela, le mercenaire avait eu droit à un bon quart d'heure de remontrances, qu'il écouta d'une oreille tout en lançant des regards noirs à Vincent et Nanaki qui, pour une fois, avaient l'air de l'avis des quatre autres, et donc ne levaient pas une griffe pour l'aider. Quand ce fut fini, il avait embarqué Shun et ils étaient monté à l'étage.

La pauvre chimère n'avait pas du tout appréciée le voyage, d'où l'énervement du pilote, et Cloud l'aida tant bien que mal à s'installer dans une des chambres avant de retrouver la sienne. Il s'était porté garant du demi-béhémot le temps de décider de ce qui allait lui arriver, après concertation des grosses pointures politiques, principalement la Shinra, la WRO et Godo Kisaragi, le père de Yuffie, en charge du Wutai.

Soudain épuisé, le mercenaire se laissa tomber sur son lit. Toutes ses émotions des dernières heures lui revenaient de plein fouet, et il retint un haut-le-cœur. Il secoua la tête, et le regretta rapidement. Sa migraine ne l'avait pas quittée depuis sa « crise » dans le labo, pulsant simplement à l'arrière de son crâne, pas trop fort, mais tout de même gênante. Son corps pouvait encaisser des centaines des coups et en guérir facilement, grâce à la Mako, mais son esprit, lui, restait fragile, il en avait douloureusement conscience, et cet endroit lui avait fait peur, vraiment peur.

Parfois il s'effrayait lui-même, il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle, comme lors de la récupération ratée de la Matéria Noire au temple des Anciens. Peut-être que s'éloigner vraiment des autres quelques temps serait une bonne idée. Il ne voulait surtout pas les mettre en danger si jamais…

La douleur le terrassa brusquement, lui coupant la respiration. Des points blancs dansèrent devant ses yeux écarquillés, aux pupilles dilatées. Il suffoquait, ses veines étaient en feux. Ses muscles se tendaient à l'extrême, prêt à éclater. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres serrées. Une autre vague de douleur lui fit presque perdre connaissance. Il haleta et ferma fortement les yeux, priant Gaia que cela cesse rapidement, peut importe ce que c'était.

ZC

- Là nous avons, encore, un problème. Un gros. Annonça Rufus.

Tseng lui avait montré ses découvertes et le silence lourd de tension venait d'être brisé par le président Shinra. Il jeta un regard en biais à ses Turks. Il devait avant tout les faire soigner, malgré leur air professionnel à cet instant, ils avaient endurés une longue maltraitance physique. Ensuite il s'occuperait des Messagers et de leurs plans complètement fous. Le tireur congédia donc ses hommes et demanda aux médecins de sa compagnie, par téléphone, d'aller les examiner. Il se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers son écran, réfléchissant.

- Boss…

Rufus releva la tête pour voir Reno, qui était revenu. Il nota son air fatigué, si étrange sur ce visage habituellement joyeux et nonchalant, si sûr de lui, et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Blondie et ses potes ? Demanda nerveusement le roux en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Rien, pour l'instant… dit son chef en laissant son regard vagabonder vers ses grandes fenêtres.

Il y eu un instant de flottement, comme si Reno voulait dire quelque chose, puis il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et se refermer avec un léger claquement. Il le savait, le Turk n'était pas d'accord, mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire à Cloud sans en savoir plus eux-mêmes, son état mental était trop instable, même si personne ne voulait le voir. Un choc émotionnel pareil pourrait les conduire à une autre catastrophe, peut-être pire que celle de Sephiroth. Mais il savait aussi très bien qu'ils auraient besoin de lui et des ex-Avalanche pour stopper la menace.

Le tireur se tourna une nouvelle fois vers les notes et les photos prisent chez l'organisation ennemie. Non content d'avoir créés une armée d'hybrides, ils avaient aussi fait revenir des anciens Premières Classes du SLODAT d'entre les morts. Les Messagers gagnaient en puissance, et si les trois hommes étaient vraiment de leur côté, Rufus avait peu d'espoir quand à la réussite de leur plan pour les arrêter. Il soupira en étira son dos endolori. Il allait aussi devoir contacter Reeves et Kisaragi à propos d'un hybride que Strife avait ramené avec lui. Il pourrait être d'une grande aide, comme il pourrait poser plus de problèmes.

Il verrait tout cela demain, pour l'instant il se leva et rangea un peu son bureau, puis sortit, allant vers les quartiers des Turks pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Il faudrait qu'ils soient en pleine possession de leurs moyens pour la suite des événements, qui n'allaient certainement pas être de tout repos.

ZC

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, les bras croisés sur son torse puissant, Kéandros regardait les retrouvailles des trois hommes. Fair n'avait pas hésité à sauter au cou de son ancien mentor et ils étaient partit dans une discussion animée, après que l'aîné l'ai gentiment, mais fermement, repoussé.

- Tout est en ordre, dans quelques jours Hewley sera totalement prêt. Dit Silara, en arrivant à côté de lui, des dossier médicaux dans les bras.

- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer la prochaine étape.

- Bien.

Elle sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Aldur et Irleas. Ces trois-là formait la garde personnelle du chef et étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qu'ils avaient à faire à présent. Tout marchait selon ses plans et le bleuté adorait ça. Cloud Strife l'avait privé d'une partie de sa force de frappe mais il lui restait encore les meilleurs. Plus que quelques jours et tout serait prêt. Les Eterniens n'auraient alors plus qu'à les accueillir sur leur planète pour leur venir en aide, ou mourir.

* * *

><p>Wouh ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^<p>

- emokami : Merci encore une fois de commenter et de lire ! ^w^ J'attends le prochain chapitre de Lithium avec impatience, et je n'aurais pas de retard cette fois. ;p

Merci aussi à Lix et Mikadoka ! Si vous êtes toujours là, j'espère que vous avez aimées le chapitre ! :D

Le sondage est toujours ouvert : lemon (1) lime (0) shonen-ai (0). Laissez-moi vos avis, j'aimerais contenter tout le monde donc dites-moi ce que vous préférez. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_Cid Highwind leur criait dessus, en plein océan, sur un avion, le Tiny Bronco, qu'ils avaient « empruntés » et qui s'était crashé. Sacré vocabulaire. Il ignora l'homme et regarda autour d'eux. Silence. Ils repartirent, se servant de l'appareil comme radeau de fortune. Son estomac n'appréciait pas. La Shinra devait enrager à cet instant. Il se laissa aller sur l'une des ailes. Fatigue. Douleur. Cela lui était devenu familier. Inutile de fuir, de résister. Bientôt, tout finirait, et il se souviendrait._

ZC

Kéandros entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque murale, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une plaque en métal renforcée, la porte d'un petit coffre-fort. A l'intérieur reposaient les sept matérias de la Déesse, la lumineuse, la céleste, la terrestre, la stellaire, l'essentiel, la vitale et la dominicale, qu'il avait récupérées au cœur des ruines de Banora. Elles lui serviraient pour ouvrir un portail entre Gaia et Eterns, la planète natale de Jénova.

Il caressa du bout des doigts les volumes reliés qui couvraient les étagères, autour du coffre, dont un exemplaire de Loveless. Ce n'est que très tard qu'il avait apprit à lire, quand il était sortit du laboratoire en fait, mais il avait tout de suite adoré ça. Hojo lui avait toujours interdit de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de s'entraîner au combat, après avoir tester toute sorte de produits plus ou moins légal sur lui pour le renforcer physiquement. Puis il y avait eu le traitement à la Mako. Et Sephiroth.

De légers coups à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées. Il ouvrit le panneau de bois et vit Silara qui patientait derrière. Elle lui tendit des documents.

- Les résultats de l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui. J'ai mis ceux des ex-SOLDAT à part. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Parfait. Prend des nouvelles de notre contact.

Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla. Kéandros jeta un coup d'œil aux dossiers, et fut satisfait de la progression constante de ses Messagers, ainsi que du niveau, très élevé, de ses nouveaux hommes. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à connaître le prochain mouvement de la Shinra et de la WRO, grâce à leur espion en poste là-bas. En espérant que Strife ne reparte pas à nouveau dans une vendetta solitaire contre eux, car ils n'avaient aucuns moyens de surveiller ses actions quand il ne passait pas par les deux grandes organisations. Mais il ne s'en faisait pas pour ça, cette base leur était inconnue à tous, et le temps qu'ils la découvrent, elle serait vide.

ZC

- Cet entrainement c'était du gâteau par rapport à ce qu'on faisait avant ! On se la coule douce ici.

- Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Angeal qui s'occupait de ta formation, il en fait toujours trop. Rappela Sephiroth à Zack, qui venait à nouveau de se manifester avec entrain.

Le brun rigola joyeusement et les deux plus âgés secouèrent la tête mi-amusée, mi-dépités.

- Zack, même un chocobo est moins bruyant que toi. Sourit son ancien mentor.

- Hey, c'est…

_- Chocobo !_

_- T'as pas fini avec ce surnom ?_

_- Quoi ? C'est mignon ! _

_- Non, ça ne l'est pas, c'est ridicule… _

_- Oh, mon petit chocobo grognon._

- Zack ?

- Hein ?

Le jeune homme regarda ses amis, surprit. Ils paraissaient inquiets. Il cligna des yeux, remarquant qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir, sans rien dire. Le chiot s'ébroua et leur décrocha son célèbre sourire.

- Zackary, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sephiroth avait prit son ton de général. Le brun grimaça.

- Rien, enfin, j'sais pas…

Il soupira, des morceaux de son passé lui revenaient n'importe quand et pour n'importe quoi, mais il n'avait toujours pas assez de pièces pour reconstituer l'immense puzzle de sa mémoire.

Les deux autres semblèrent comprendre. Ils devaient probablement vivre la même chose. Ils repartirent vers leur chambre-dortoir, en silence cette fois, les neurones de Zack travaillant à toute vitesse. Ce garçon blond était la clé, la pièce centrale qui l'aiderait à retrouver son passé, il le sentait.

ZC

_Il sentit soudain un poids étrangement chaleureux s'abattre sur son dos et il se retrouva écrasé contre l'herbe tendre. _

_- Alors, on baille aux corneilles, soldat Strife ? Demanda une voix joyeuse, venant du poids en question._

_Cloud roula des yeux, ayant reconnu l'homme depuis longtemps._

_- Autant que vous on dirait, Lieutenant Fair. _

_Le rire grave atteint ses oreilles et il s'obligea à garder un visage impassible, malgré sa joie due à la présence de son meilleur ami._

_- Allez, bouge de la Zack. Grogna le blond, toujours face contre terre._

_- Fais-moi bouger ! Le défia gentiment l'autre. Je te cherchais pour une séance d'entrainement figure-toi._

_- T'es lourd ! Comment tu veux qu'on s'entraine dans une position pareille ?_

_- Mmh, j'ai ma petite idée… marmonna l'agresseur d'un ton rêveur, plus pour lui-même que pour le jeune homme sous lui._

_- Zack ! Pousse toi avant que quelqu'un arrive ! Rougit Cloud, se disant qu'il avait mal interprété les paroles de son ami._

_- Ok !_

_Il se redressa soudain d'un bond, tout sourire, et aida l'autre à en faire de même, peu inquiété par son regard noir._

_- Direction la salle de simulation ! S'écria le brun en embarquant le soldat qui s'empêchait de sourire, ne voulant pas lui donner plus de satisfaction._

Il avait l'impression que ses muscles étaient piqués de milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Malgré les heures passées dans l'inconscience, la souffrance était toujours là, quoique moins forte. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, mais il se fit violence. Les rayons du soleil lui agressèrent les rétines et il ferma à nouveau rapidement les paupières. Bizarrement, c'était son dos qui lui faisait le plus mal, mais il se dit que c'était surement parce qu'il était allongé dessus.

Le corps encore trop endolori pour espérer bouger, il écouta, il pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait dans le bar. Tifa, dans la cuisine, faisait le petit-déjeuner pour toute la troupe, en compagnie de Vincent, Nanaki, Barret et Marlène. Youffie dormait encore, dans une des chambres à l'étage. Cid était dans la salle de bain, il prenait une douche en chantant faux. Shun, lui, était dans le couloir, posté devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, comme un gardien.

Cloud soupira doucement et essaya de bouger un peu. Le demi-béhémot s'agita derrière la porte, il devait l'entendre. Le mercenaire, au bout de plusieurs essais infructueux, se résigna et l'appela doucement, il n'y arriverait pas tout seul et il savait que son nouveau compagnon ne poserait pas de questions. La chimère entra et l'aida à s'assoir sur le lit. La douleur s'amenuisait. Le blond fit ensuite quelques pas, aidé de Shun, et quand il sentit qu'il tenait debout seul, ils sortirent de la pièce.

Le pilote choisit ce moment pour bondir hors de la salle d'eau, frais comme un gardon et gonflé à bloc.

- Wouha ! Ca fait du bien ! Salut les jeunes, quelqu'un est allé sortir Yuffie de son coma ?

Shun grogna et Cloud haussa les épaules. Ils descendirent tout les trois, croisant la jeune Marlène qui montait réveiller la ninja. Pauvre petite. Ils rejoignirent les autres, déjà attablés dans la salle principale.

- Vous arrivez pile poil, à table ! S'écria Barret, depuis le comptoir d'où il ramenait des tasses pleines de café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la wutaienne venait les retrouver, encore toute ébouriffée et bouffie de sommeil, avec la fille de l'ex-leader d'Avalanche, et les engueula car ils ne l'avaient pas attendu pour commencer à manger. La matinée passa donc tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain roux ne vienne sonner à leur porte.

- Hey, Blondie ! On peut parler ? Demanda Reno après que Tifa lui ai ouvert.

L 'ex-milicien laissa donc Shun aux bons soins de Nanaki et Vincent, et suivit la Turk en dehors du bâtiment, sous les regards curieux de ses amis. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Soupira finalement le blond.

- Ah, tu pourrais prendre un ton plus sympa ! Je viens juste pour toi !

- Reno…

- Bon, bon, ok. Fit-il en roulant des yeux.

L'homme en costar se fit soudain sérieux. Ce n'était pas habituel.

- Je voulais te prévenir, même si le Boss va être furax. Avec un peu de chance il me tuera sans me torturer avant ! Grimaça-t-il.

- Me prévenir ?

Le roux s'arrêta brusquement et Cloud fit de même. Les yeux verts, soulignés des tatouages rouges, plongèrent dans les bleus brillant de Mako.

- Cloud, les Messagers ont fait revenir des gens à la vie, des combattants.

Il se tue, incertain, et s'agita un peu en se mordant les lèvres, soudain peu sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée de tout lui dire, tout bien réfléchit. Surtout au vu de la tête que l'autre homme faisait à cet instant.

- Tu veux dire… Sephiroth ? S'alarma le mercenaire.

- Et Angeal Hewley aussi… acquiesça Reno, Et…

- Et, quoi ? C'était pas suffisant ? S'énerva le blond.

Ils venaient à peine de vaincre l'ancien général qu'il revenait déjà, accompagné d'un puissant allié, dans le camp ennemi. Et Rufus avait voulu lui cacher. La colère le gagnait, il serra les poings. Ces Messagers étaient encore pire que ce qu'il pensait, jouer ainsi avec la vie des gens, défier les lois de la Rivière de la Vie… cela expliquait leur besoin en énergie Mako.

- Euh, tu devrais peut-être t'assoir…

- Pardon ?

Pour le coup, Cloud était stupéfait. Le Turk soupira, puis inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

- Cloud… Zack est en vie.

* * *

><p>Hellow ! Comme tout les vendredi, la suite ! Bon, explications foireuses avec les materias pour expliquer qu'on va sur une autre planète, vous m'en voudrez pas, hein ? Je fais de mon mieux pour que ce soit crédible. ^^' *se prépare une armure anti cailloux et tomates* Bien ! Du sucre aussi avec nos deux petits loups, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain sera pire... Et la fin, sans commentaires...<p>

Voilà ! Donc un immense merci à **emokami**, **Mikad****oka** et (**Ae**)**lix** ! J'espère vous avoir bien toutes répondue. :D J'aime vos reviews ! Je vous aime ! (C'était la déclaration matinale de Nyny) :3


	10. Chapter 10

_Ca y était, c'est à cet endroit qu'aboutissait leur voyage. Dans ce cratère. Il regarda les autres autour de lui. Ils étaient tous venu, ils avaient confiance en lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, toutes ces erreurs… à présent, la dernière bataille les attendait au fond de ce trou. Sephiroth les attendait. Il allait devoir tuer le héros de toute une génération. Son héro ? Non. Son héros, personne ne le reconnaissait comme tel, et même lui l'avait oublié… il releva la tête. Il était temps d'y aller._

_ZC_

- Cloud ?

- Hey, ça va ?

- T'es tout pâle…

- Hé ! Cloud !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ?

Le jeune homme ne les écoutait pas. Il monta à l'étage du bar comme un automate. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'immobilisa. Il pouvait entendre Reno, qui avait dû le suivre, expliquer la situation aux autres. Peut-importe. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'erreur qu'il avait commise. A nouveau.

_- Zack est en vie._

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il sentait cette douleur sourde et familière qui commençait à l'arrière de son crâne. Comment avait-il pu ? Il avait été si stupide. Il se laissa tomber assit sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague.

_- Zack est en vie._

Il ne pensait même pas à douter des paroles de Reno. Le roux ne mentirait pas sur des choses si importante. La douleur passa derrière ses yeux, aigue. Il ferma les paupière, il ne voyait déjà plus rien de toute façon. Il bascula sur le côté, comme un pantin désarticulé.

_- Zack est en vie._

Il plaqua violement ses mains sur ses oreilles, essayant désespérément de faire taire la voix du Turk qui résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête. Il gémit doucement, un éclair de souffrance éclatant dans ses tempes. Si proches. Il avait été si proche de lui. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas sentit ? Il aurait dû, il aurait dû le voir, le savoir. Là, dans cette base, ils avaient été à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, mais il n'avait rien vu ! Au lieu de ça, il avait tiré sur ce vaisseau, il l'avait peut-être même blessé, parce qu'il avait été trop stupide pour fouiller complètement le complexe ! S'il l'avait fait, s'il l'avait fait…

Ce n'est que quand ses compagnons défoncèrent presque sa porte, paniqués, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Peut importe, à présent il se fichait bien de tout ça…

ZC

_Cloud poussa la porte d'entrée du gymnase après l'entrainement quotidien de son unité. Il fila comme une ombre vers les ascenseurs. Zack lui avait donné une carte d'accès, enfin, il l'avait plutôt forcé à accepter un double de la sienne. Pendant un bon moment, le blond avait refusé de l'utiliser, mais le regard de chiot de son ami avait fini par le faire craquer. Finalement ce n'était pas si mal de pouvoir aller dans l'appartement privé de Première Classe n'importe quand. Surtout pour éviter l'épreuve des douches collectives. Et puisque le brun l'encourageait à faire irruption chez lui, il n'allait pas se priver, sans toutefois en abuser._

_Le soldat entra donc dans le logement de fonction du Lieutenant. Etonnement, il était très ordonné et rangé. Ca avait bien surpris le blond la première fois qu'il était venu, il pensait que son ami serait plus bordélique que ça. Zack avait rit quand il lui avait dit et lui avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'il passait peu de temps là à cause de son travail, il n'avait pas le temps de mettre le boxon partout. Cloud avait juste roulé des yeux devant la mine apparemment déçu de l'autre._

_Le jeune homme remarqua tout de suite le silence, les lumières éteintes, et en conclut que le propriétaire était absent. Dommage. Il se secoua à cette pensée. Tant mieux plutôt ! Au moins il serait tranquille et pourrais profiter d'un peu de calme sans que cet espèce de chiot surexcité ne lui saute dessus à tout bout de champ._

_Après une douche bouillante qui lui fit un bien fou, il alla s'installer confortablement_ _sur le canapé du salon. Il avait finit par laisser quelques vêtements de rechange sur place. C'est donc propre et frais qu'il s'allongea pour se reposer de sa journée, avant de devoir retourner affronter les sauvages qui lui servaient de compagnons d'armes. _

_Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais les seuls à pouvoir supporter sa présence était Zack et un autre milicien de son unité, Obeross, un châtain plutôt loufoque et très doué avec les armes à feu. Les autres le haïssaient, pour une raison que lui et ses deux amis avaient cessés de chercher. Zack disait qu'ils étaient jaloux de ses compétences innées pour la magie et les matérias, mais Cloud en doutait fortement. Enfin, peut importe, tant qu'ils le laissaient en paix. D'ailleurs depuis qu'il côtoyait le Première Classe, ils le laissaient tranquille._

_Il sortit de sa somnolence quand la porte d'entrée claqua et que l'habitant des lieux pesta fortement contre les dossiers à remplir et la paperasse en retard._

_- Si tu passais moins de temps à fuir ton travail, tu aurais moins d'heures sup' à faire. Dit-il calmement sans se lever._

_- Hey, tu pourrais être un peu plus compréhensif, c'est pas drôle de bosser dans un bureau tout la journée ! Je préfère encore les missions de contrôle des réacteurs. Râla Zack, pas surprit pour un gil de trouver un chocobo blond dans son salon._

_- Je croyais que c'était les missions les plus « ennuyeuses de l'univers » ?_

_- Oui, mais signer des bout de papier à longueur de temps c'est encore pire ! S'exclama le brun en s'affalant lourdement aux côtés du plus jeune. _

_Il poussa ensuite un soupire à faire s'envoler un mog et tourna ses yeux violines à l'éclat Mako vers son ami._

_- Je suis content de te voir. Sourit-il._

_- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Demanda le soldat en cachant habilement son embarra derrière un ton neutre, et son visage rouge dans un coussin._

_- Comme ça ! Je suis toujours content de voir mon petit chocobo doré !_

_- M'appel…_

_- … pas comme ça, oui, oui, je sais ! Rigola Zack. T'as faim ? Vais voir si il reste un truc de comestible dans cette maison ! _

_Il se leva du sofa et sautilla vers la cuisine pendant que Cloud s'asseyait en secouant la tête, dépité. Il devait se reprendre, manquerait plus que son béguin pour le Première Classe s'apprenne de l'intéressé à cause de remarques qu'il comprenaient de travers. Et puis le brun n'avait qu'à pas être tellement proche de lui ! C'était de sa faute !_

_C'est donc un Cloud qui s'énervait tout seul que le chiot retrouva en revenant de la cuisine._

_- On va commander wutaien, ça te va ? Pas eu le temps de faire les courses. _

_Son ami acquiesça distraitement, sans le regarder. Le Première Classe partit prendre une douche pendant que les plats arrivaient, et ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable, le blond s'étant calmé quand il s'était retrouvé seul. Cloud quitta l'appartement après le repas, restant ferme face aux supplications de son meilleur ami pour qu'il reste plus longtemps._

_Obeross l'accueillit quand il retourna dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient._

_- Hey, le déserteur, tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'enfuis comme ça._

_Son sourire démentait ses paroles qu'ils voulaient dures. _

_- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, au moins. _

_Le blond fronça les sourcil au ton mielleux de son ami._

_- Je suis juste allé voir Zack._

_- Oh, je sais bien où tu étais, alors, ça donne quoi ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Roh, allez, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Ca se voit comme le pompon sur la tête d'un mog que t'en pince pour lui !_

_- Quoi ? T'en que ça ? S'alarma le plus petit._

_- En fait, non, mais maintenant je suis sûr que c'est le cas ! Rigola Obeross, avant de s'étouffer quand le poing de l'autre atteint son estomac, amical mais ferme._

_- C'est pas drôle, Ob'…_

_Le châtain se calma à la tête désespérée que tirait son ami. Il vint s'assoir à côté de lui sur un des lits jumeaux durs comme la pierre de la compagnie._

_- T'en fait pas, même si c'est pas réciproque, ce dont je doute fortement, il t'en voudra pas pour ça, c'est pas le genre de la maison._

_Obeross et Zack s'étaient rencontrés plusieurs fois déjà, et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien._

_- Qu'est-ce tu racontes, c'est censé me remonté le moral ?_

_Son compagnon d'arme sourit et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Le blond soupira et ils allèrent se coucher, autant être en forme pour la suite de l'entrainement qui les attendait le lendemain._

_ZC_

_C'est épuisé que le soldat entra dans l'appartement de Zack, après avoir prit soin, cette fois, de prévenir Obeross qui lui avait fait des signes d'encouragements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vu. Cette fois, Zack bondit sur lui dès qu'il franchit le pas de la porte._

_- T'es lààà !_

_- Oui Zack, je suis là, comme presque tout les soirs…_

_- Presque ! Pas tous ! Et cette fois c'est moi qui a cuisiné ! S'enthousiasma-t-il, fier de lui._

_- Que Gaia nous garde de tes talents culinaires._

_- Aww, t'es de mauvaise humeur, et mauvaise langue aussi ! Je cuisine pas si mal !_

_Sur ces paroles il entraina son ami dans la cuisine et put se vanter que ses plats étaient en fait très bon, ce que ne pu contredire le blond. Après le repas, ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon, la télévision murale diffusait les dernière informations de Midgar._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te contrarie comme ça ? Demanda sérieusement Zack, sans perdre son sourire._

_- Je suis pas contrarié._

_- C'est ça, et moi je suis un pampa !_

_- Tu caches bien ton jeu._

_- Raaah… bon écoutes, je sais que y a un truc qui te gênes, et toi tu sais que tu peux me dire ce qui va pas, alors fais-le. Dit-il gentiment en lui faisant face._

_- Là, vaut mieux pas que tu le saches… marmonna le plus jeune._

_- Cloud._

_Le soldat tourna les yeux vers le visage de son ami. Son sourire avait disparu et son visage n'affichait plus qu'un air décidé. Cloud détourna le regard._

_- Je… peux pas te le dire…_

_- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_

_En disant cela, Zack savait qu'il ferait réagir le jeune homme, mais il était loin de se douter que ce serait de cette manière. Il resta complètement immobile, trop surprit pour bouger, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres chaudes du blond quittent les siennes, assez rapidement en fait. Trop rapidement à son goût. Le plus jeune évita son regard, rouge de honte._

_- Désolé…_

_C'était inutile de fuir maintenant, et de toute façon il était trop fatigué pour se trouver des excuses. Zack sourit._

_- Pour quoi ?_

_- Je… c'est… c'était…_

_- Trop court, je suis d'accord._

_- Pardon ? _

_Cloud ouvrit de grand yeux en tournant la tête vers le brun. Celui-ci en profita pour lui voler un autre baiser, caressant doucement ses lèvres, et un agréable frisson parcourut tout son corps. L'étreinte dura un moment, chacun appréciant la chaleur de l'autre. En se séparant, tout les deux souriaient._

ZC

A cet instant c'était ses larmes qui ornaient son visage, il était loin ce temps où il pouvait sourire ainsi, sourire simplement. Il était perdu, il tombait dans le néant de son propre esprit. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était rester à ses côtés, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tourne de cette façon ? Tout était de sa faute, il avait été un tel poids pour lui, un fardeau. Que faire maintenant ?

* * *

><p>Wouh ! Bon... euh... ça change des autres chapitres, pas vrai ? ^^' Peut-être que je dois arrêter d'écrire de la romance. XD J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu quand même, et pleins de combats arrivent dans les prochains ! Ça va saigner sur Gaia ! Mwouahah ! Ok, ok, je vais me coucher. x) A la semaine prochaine ! Enfin si vous me suivez toujours après ce... truc...<p>

Et comme toujours, un immense merci à **emokami**, **Aelix** et **Mikadoka** ! :D J'espère vous avoir bien toutes répondu, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me motivent énormément ! Si d'autres veulent laisser un petit mot sur ce machin bizarre que j'appel ma fic, n'hésitez surtout pas ! ^w^


	11. Chapter 11

_Le crash n'avait pas été trop violent. Il se releva et vit que tout le monde allait bien. Le SOLDAT qui les accompagnait partait déjà devant. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il fût à sa hauteur. Ils avaient distancés les autres. Le SOLDAT engagea la conversation. Ce n'était pas si terrible en fait. C'était un jeune homme comme un autre, quoique très dynamique, et qui bougeait beaucoup. Zackary Fair. Leurs lieux de naissance était d'ailleurs similaire. Il sourit et enleva son casque._

_ZC_

Reno sortit du bureau directorial la tête basse. Il venait de passer les pires minutes de sa vie. Bon, c'était de sa faute, d'accord, mais pas la peine de lui en vouloir autant ! Il ne pensait pas à mal… et il avait eu la peur de sa vie quand il avait vu la réaction de Blondie à la nouvelle. En fait, tout bien réfléchit, il comprenait pourquoi Rufus était aussi en pétard. Il soupira. La journée commençait mal.

Après que Cloud ai eu sa crise, il s'était muré dans le silence et ne donnait plus signe de vie. Il restait enfermé, sans manger, et ne répondait pas quand ses amis venait le voir, peut importe qui. Les autres s'alarmaient, et le Boss s'énervait. Et tout ça, par une simple phrase du roux. En même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter, il savait ce qui s'était passé entre le blond et l'ancien Première Classe. Et il était aussi au courant que le plus jeune n'avait plus vraiment toute sa tête depuis la mort de son amant. Nouveau soupir. Il se gratta la nuque et fit ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était paumé, c'est-à-dire aller voir son partenaire de toujours : Rude. Et boire un coup pour se relaxer !

Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec Elena. Entendez par là que la jeune femme parlait, imageant ses mots avec ses mains, comme toujours, et que le grand noir à lunettes solaires hochait la tête avec conviction, les bras croisés, l'air concentré. Reno sourit, il savait de quoi ils parlaient. Son ami avait commencé à s'intéresser aux autres jeunes femmes quand la blonde avait avouée son amour au chef des Turks. Et il trouvait la meilleure amie de Strife très à son goût.

- Yo, Rude ! Appela-t-il.

Ses deux collègues se tournèrent vers lui.

- Bonjour Reno. Salua la Turk. Bon, j'espère que ça va t'aider, Rude, dis-moi comment ça c'est passé.

Elle s'en alla vers les bureaux, avec un sourire et un signe de la main. Le roux lança un regard amusé à son compère, près à le taquiner, mais décida de le laisser tranquille. Pour le moment.

- J'ai besoin d'une petite virée, on va faire le tour des bars ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

Rude acquiesça. Ils sortirent du bâtiment Shinra, et le roux expliqua la situation à son partenaire pendant qu'ils cherchaient un endroit tranquille où passer la soirée. Comme à son habitude, Rude ne dit rien au sujet du comportement de son ami, mais prit le parti de commencer à réfléchir à une solution.

ZC

- Les hybrides sont en places.

- Les Messagers attendent vos ordres.

- Les ex-SOLDAT sont prêt aussi.

Kéandros regarda Silara, Aldur et Irleas, qui venaient de parler. Ils avaient fini les préparatifs en un temps record, c'était à présent à lui de jouer. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce avec le coffret contenant les materias de la Déesse dans ses bras, suivit de ses trois plus fidèles soldats. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle d'où ils pourraient ouvrir le portail, une reconstitution de celle utilisée à Banora. Les trois Messagers rejoignirent les rangs des autres hommes et femmes à son service, gardant la troupe de mi-humains, et Kéandros s'approcha seul du socle en pierre au centre de l'immense pièce.

En se plaçant devant le petit monument, il sortit presque délicatement les boules rougeoyantes de leur écrin. Une fois que le chef de l'organisation les eu placées dans les encoches prévues, il appliqua ses paumes au centre de la tablette, puis activa sa magie. Les materias réagirent immédiatement à l'afflux d'énergie et se mirent à briller. Un point lumineux, pas plus gros qu'une bille se forma dans l'air devant eux, puis se mit à grossir de plus en plus jusqu'à se transformer en un tourbillon de la taille d'un camion. Le portail était ouvert.

ZC

Zack regardait ce phénomène incroyable, un peu en retrait, en compagnie de Sephiroth et Angeal, tout aussi fascinés que lui. Dans quelques minutes ils seraient sur une planète inconnue, peuplés de gens dont ils ne savaient rien. Le plan de Kéandros lui parut soudain bancal. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons plus âgés.

- Euh, je le sens moyen en fait cette histoire…

- Zackary, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur, il aurait fallut t'y prendre plus tôt si tu avais des incertitudes à formuler. Lui répondit l'argenté, stoïque.

- Vous avez raison tout les deux, ça ne tourne pas rond ce plan, mais on doit faire avec pour l'instant. Dit son ancien mentor.

Le brun hocha la tête et dirigea son regard violine vers les soldats et leur chef. Ils se préparaient à entrer dans le vortex. Tous avaient l'air décidés, voir même impatient. Kéandros leur fit signe de se rapprocher.

- Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a faire, nous allons donc débarquer sur Eterns. Il nous faudra évaluer la situation de ce monde et voir si ils possèdent la technologie nécessaire pour sauver Gaia. Si c'est le cas nous nous présenterons aux autochtones et tenterons des négociations. Si celles-ci échouent, nous passerons au plan B, et prendrons ce dont nous avons besoin par la force. Je tiens à vous prévenir, aucune rébellion de votre part ne sera autorisée, me suis-je fais comprendre ?

Le silence qui lui répondit fût assez éloquent, il se tourna donc vers le portail. Il y entra d'un pas ferme, après avoir posté Silara près du socle qui garderait ouvert le vortex pour leur permettre de revenir, et fût rapidement suivit des Messagers, qui menaient le groupe de chimères. Après avoir échangé un regard, les trois anciens Premières Classes leur emboitèrent le pas.

ZC

Ce que le maître des Messagers n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le courant énergique qu'il avait créé pour former le vortex qui les conduirait vers Eterns serait si puissant qu'il en ébranlerait la Rivière de la Vie. Gaia sentit immédiatement que quelque chose d'anormale se passait à sa surface. Elle devait agir, elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, elle devait protéger ses Enfants.

Elle sentait douloureusement sa blessure, due au Météore, mais elle de agir vite. Elle concentra ses forces nouvellement retrouvées. Son pouvoir parcourut son cœur et son corps, son sang, la Rivière de la Vie, entra en action.

Les terres et les océans s'ébranlèrent, la planète trembla. Ses habitants paniquèrent, mais quand les sursauts prirent fin, c'est quelque chose de bien pire qui les attendaient.

En effet, Gaia avait rappelée les seuls êtres capables de défendre la planète. Les Armes. Mais cette fois, au lieu d'attaquer tout le monde sans distinction, Elles se postèrent à des endroits stratégiques, là où la Rivière de la Vie jaillissait des entrailles du Monde, là où se trouvaient les réacteurs Shinra.

L'Arme Emeraude apparue au large des cotes de Junon. L'Arme Rubis près de Gongaga. Dernière Arme revint à Mideel, à la grande frayeur des habitants. L'Arme Saphir se camoufla dans les montagnes de Nibelheim. L'Arme Diamant prit place dans les mines de Corel. Toutes prêtes à accueillir la nouvelle menace qui arrivait.

ZC

- Les Armes récemment apparues un peu partout dans le monde ne montrent aucunes animosité. Elles ne font que rester sur place, sans bouger, comme si elles attendait quelque chose. Les dirigeants ne désirent faire aucuns commentaires sur la situation. Pour plus d'information, notre envoyé spécial…

- Tch ! Conneries ! S'écria Cid en éteignant la télévision murale de la cave du Septième Ciel. Si elles sont là, c'est bien pour une raison ! Et on la connais !

- Calme-toi, On ne peut pas parler de ça à la population, tu le sais bien. Tenta de l'apaiser Tifa.

Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, après toutes ces nouvelles qui avaient affluées. Et à cause de Cloud. Ce matin, comme tout les matins depuis quelques jours, la brune était allée le voir. Et avait trouvée une chambre vide. La nouvelle de l'apparition des Armes était parvenue deux jours auparavant et faisait à présent la une sur tout les journaux, radios et chaînes de télé. Et leur chef avait disparu. Ils étaient plus qu'inquiet, il allait mal, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi et être n'importe où en ce moment. Rufus et Reeves avaient mobilisés leurs hommes, ainsi que Godo Kisaragi, qui devait les prévenir si le mercenaire était vu sur le continent wutaien.

- Bon sang… soupira Barret. Quel bordel.

La barman regarda tour à tour ses compagnons. Seuls manquait Vincent et Yuffie, qui prenaient part aux recherches pour trouver Cloud, dans le cadre de leur travail à la WRO. Les autres avaient été obligés de rester là, étant considéré comme des « civils ». C'est dans une atmosphère tendue qu'ils attendaient que quelqu'un leur fasse signe pour agir. Si l'ex-militaire avait été là, ils seraient déjà partit arrêter Les Messagers, sans aucuns doutes.

- On devrait remonter, ça ne sert à rien de s'enfermer dans cette cave, autant voir si on peut être utile quelque part, je pense retourner à Cosmo Canyon, prendre des nouvelles là-bas, Shun viendra avec moi si il le désire. Dit Nanaki en se levant de sa position allongée.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Ce fût décidé en quelques minutes, Barret irait à Corel, Cid retournerait au Village Fusée, et le demi-béhémot accepta d'accompagner le canidé rouge. Ils resteraient en contact par PHS. Red XIII avait raison, autant chercher des informations de leur côté, et voir si ils pouvaient faire quelque chose à leur échelle.

ZC

C'était… surprenant. Ils avaient atterrit dans une vaste étendue rocheuse, l'air était respirable, la température moyenne. Si ce n'était les plantes qui se frayaient un chemin entre les cailloux, et les petits êtres qui avaient fuient en les voyant débarquer, ils auraient pu penser qu'ils n'avaient pas quitter Gaia. L'endroit paraissait non-habité, ce qui était une bonne chose. Personne ne viendrait s'aventurer dans le portail.

- Bien, il est à présent temps de trouver des êtres vivants avec qui nous pourrions communiquer. Les Eterniens, de préférence. Ironisa Kéandros.

Ils se mirent en route. Zack, lui, était de moins en moins sûr que trouver ce peuple serait la solution à leurs problèmes. Il n'y avait pas réfléchit avant, trop concentré sur sa résurrection et ses souvenirs perdus, mais maintenant, au cœur de l'action, il doutait.

* * *

><p>Wouh ! Encore un chapitre. Voilà, voilà... Bon, comme toujours j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! -^^- Arf, une petite review pour remotiver l'auteur qui a passée une semaine pourrie ? *o* Non, non je ne suis pas désespérée. XD (ou peut-être que si...). Yeah ! Aller c'est partit !<p>

Merci à mes commentatrices préférées, j'ai nommée : **emokami **(si vous avez l'occasion, allez lire sa fic : **Lithium** !), ** Aelix** (je trouve tes reviews adorables, je sais pas pourquoi *-*) et** Mikadoka **(reviens mon petit mikado~) ! Merci beaucoup pour vos messages que je ne me lasse pas de lire et relire toutes les semaines ! (Mon côté stalkeur sans doute u_u). Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes (euh, si il y en a ?) et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et laissent des coms sur mes autres fics mais à qui je ne peux pas répondre puisqu'ils ne sont pas inscrit (je pense notamment à **prefabsprout** pour mes yuris, si tu passe par là, merci !).

Ahah, bien longue cette conclusion de chapitre, bah, on s'en fiche ! XD Bye nyah~ ! A la semaine prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

_Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Les ordres d'affectations venaient d'arriver. Il partait en mission avec le général Sephiroth ! En plus de cela, Zack et Obeross venaient aussi. Il devait rêver. Oui, c'était cela, un beau rêve. Il allait se réveiller dans son dortoir et reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, râler avec Ob' sur les instructeurs trop exigeants, passer son temps libre avec Zack. Mais non. C'était réel. Seul bémol, ils partaient tous pour Nibelheim._

_ZC_

Fenrir avalait les kilomètres à grande vitesse. Il fallait dire que son propriétaire n'y allait pas de main morte avec l'accélérateur. Le plus dur pour l'instant avait été de décamper en douce du Septième Ciel, puis de convaincre le capitaine du navire qu'il avait prit à Junon d'embarquer aussi sa machine. Il avait plutôt bien réussi a effacer ses traces jusqu'ici. Encore quelques heures et il serait à destination.

Trois jours auparavant, les Armes s'étaient éveillées, sous l'influence de Gaia. Le lendemain, une Aerith fantomatique venait lui rendre visite dans son sommeil pour le prévenir que l'ennemi tentait quelque chose dans la Forêt Ancienne.

Au départ, Cloud avait refusé de l'entendre. Il avait fallu une infinie patience à la Cetra, et un argument imparable, pour le faire réagir. Le mercenaire avait alors décidé d'aller en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire. Après tout…

_- Tu ne veux pas le revoir ?_

ZC

Shun attendait patiemment le retour de Nanaki. Il parlait en privé dans la tour de son grand-père. Le demi-humain était nerveux, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, et il voulait sa vengeance. Ces hommes qui prétendaient vouloir sauver le monde l'avait violement arraché à sa famille, sa femme et ses deux fils, pour lui faire subir d'horribles expériences. Quand ce jeune homme blond était arrivé, Shun avait tout de suite vu en lui sa chance de sortir de cet enfer. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu détruire l'organisation, et le géant avait peur de manquer de temps, sa dégénérescence avait déjà commencée.

Il ne redoutait pas la mort, non ! Il voulait simplement voir les cadavres de ses bourreaux devant lui, à ses pieds, avant de rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie. Et le meilleur moyen d'y arriver était de retrouver Cloud Strife.

Le canidé couleur de feu sortit à se moment et Shun se releva, sa grande cape le camouflant à peine.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

- D'après grand-père, le centre du flux énergétique qui a alarmé la planète venait de la Forêt Ancienne, je te propose d'aller y jeter un œil pour vérifier cela.

- Oui. Aller vite.

Nanaki hocha la tête et ils se préparèrent rapidement pour le voyage qu'ils devraient faire à pieds. Il partirent en fin d'après-midi, galopant rapidement vers le sud.

ZC

Cloud arriva devant la roche mousseuse alors que ses deux compagnons non-humains partaient de Cosmo Canyon. Se laissant guider par un instinct étrange, il activa, après plusieurs minutes de recherche, le mécanisme d'ouverture. Il pénétra dans la base sans se cacher cette fois, et avec sa fidèle moto. Apparemment, l'endroit avait été déserté.

Il suivit les immenses couloir du complexe et fini par arriver au centre, dans la salle qu'avait utilisée Kéandros pour ouvrir son portail. Il était d'ailleurs toujours actif. Bien. L'ex-militaire laissa Fenrir près de l'entrée et fit le tour de la salle. Il avait prit la bécane avec lui, pensant qu'il lui faudrait bien un moyen de transport si il devait aller sur l'autre planète. Il avait eu raison.

Des bruits de pas le firent se retourner alors qu'il allait reprendre sa moto pour traverser le vortex. Une Messagère venait vers lui. Et le blond ne pensait pas qu'elle avait dans l'intention de lui expliquer comment retrouver son chef.

- C'est ennuyeux, je ne pensais pas que tu serais si rapide, Strife. Mais des négociations de sont pas de mise, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

La femme secoua la tête en soupirant doucement et s'approcha d'un coin de la pièce, opposé à celui où Cloud se trouvait. Il la garda dans son champ de vision tout en récupérant les parties de Tsurugi sur Fenrir. Il l'a vit enlever son casque, dévoilant de courts cheveux bruns striés de blond. Elle s'empara ensuite d'une espèce de lance en métal, dont les deux extrémités étaient finis chacune par une lame d'environs trente centimètres.

La Messagère avait l'air plutôt jeune, dans la vingtaines d'années, et semblait vouloir jouer franc jeu. Elle prit place au centre de la pièce, devant le portail tourbillonnant.

- Te demander de partir ne servirait à rien.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Mon nom est Silara.

Le jeune homme ne se présenta pas, elle le connaissait déjà, et se mis en garde devant elle, la saluant comme il se doit dans un combat d'égal à égal. Elle prit une posture de garde elle aussi. Il se passa quelques seconde avant que l'un d'eux ne bouge.

Cloud attaqua, visant le flanc droit. Comme il le pensait, elle para son coup avec facilité. Son arme tournoya et il bondit en arrière pour esquiver le seconde lame. Un partout, ils était revenu à la case départ.

Son adversaire prit la seconde initiative. Elle feinta à gauche avec une de ses lames, et lança une attaque par le bas en la retournant habilement. Il para l'assaut et réussit à la faire reculer. Ils en étaient encore à évaluer la force de l'autre.

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent quand le mercenaire entailla légèrement le bras gauche de la combattante. Elle lança un combo rapide et il du se mettre dans une posture de défense pour éviter tout dommages. Elle n'avait pas sa force, mais sa rapidité compensait largement ce fait.

Il vit une ouverture dans sa garde et feinta une attaque. Elle se prépara à parer le coup qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, il l'a contourna et s'éloigna légèrement. Silara se retourna juste à temps pour éviter la foudre qui s'abattit sur elle. Elle sourit, si il le prenait comme ça. La Messagère profita de la distance entre eux pour rassembler sa magie, une boule feu se forma dans son poing. La combattante attendit qu'il s'approche pour lancer son attaque. Cloud dévia une partie de la sphère flambante avec sa lame, mais fût brulé légèrement à l'épaule.

Il continua tout de même dans son élan et les deux armes se rencontrèrent avec violence. Son adversaire relâcha soudainement la pression et il partit en avant. Il se reprit à temps pour esquiver la première lame mais la deuxième s'enfonça profondément juste au-dessus de sa hanche droite. Il recula rapidement, haletant. Il devait retourner la situation à son avantage. Et il savait comment.

Un froid intense envahit le complexe, il se forma de petits flocons de neige dans l'air autour d'eux. Silara n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter que l'invocation apparaissait déjà sous la forme d'une belle femme aux cheveux longs, entourée de voiles translucides. Shiva leva gracieusement ses fines mains, lançant son attaque glaciale et meurtrière sur la combattante.

Elle fût touchée par plusieurs piques d'eau gelée, dont un qui se planta dans sa cuisse gauche, la faisant trébucher. Elle jura en se relevant difficilement, alors que l'apparition se dissipait. Elle n'avait pas prévue que son adversaire pouvait posséder des materias d'invocations, et elle payait le prix de son manque d'informations.

Les deux combattants étaient à nouveau sur un pied d'égalité. Cloud décida que sa prochaine frappe serait la dernière, et Silara dû en faire de même, au vu de sa posture offensive. Ils se toisèrent un instant.

Le choc des lames fût d'une violence rare. Ils s'écroulèrent tout deux au sol en même temps. Le mercenaire grinça des dents, le sang chaud coulant de sa blessure entre ses côtes. Un morceau d'une des lames de sa rivale s'était détachés et enfoncé droit dans son poumon gauche. Mais il avait réussit. Tsurugi avait brisée la lance de Silara et avait pénétrée en plein dans sa poitrine. Elle était morte sur le coup, les yeux encore écarquillés de surprise.

Il siffla de douleur en retirant le morceau de métal de son corps et s'accorda une pause, le temps de se servir de sa materia soin. Elle soigna sa brûlure et referma ses plaies à l'extérieure, mais il savait qu'à l'intérieur, les dégâts mettraient plus de temps à disparaître. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le temps de traîner. Il se releva et reprit Fenrir, faisant fis de la douleur. Il était temps de quitter Gaia pour des terres inconnues.

ZC

Tifa sursauta quand Reno et Rude déboulèrent au bar comme si ils étaient poursuivit pas Hadès lui-même.

- Y a qu'toi ici ? Lui demanda le roux, essoufflé.

- Barret est à l'étage avec Marlène, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Merde. On sait pourquoi Les Messagers avaient toujours l'air au courant de nos faits et gestes. Ils avaient une taupe à la WRO.

- Quoi ?

- Ouais, il s'est barré vers on sait pas où, alors on fait le tour de la ville. Mais on a besoin d'un coup de main, si on le coince il pourrait nous conduire à leur planque.

- J'appel les autres.

ZC

Ils marchaient depuis des heures. Mais cela payait, puisqu'au loin, ils apercevaient les contours de ce qui semblait être une ville. Elle était encore à bonne distance, mais ils avaient bon espoir d'y arriver le lendemain. Quand la nuit se mit à tomber, ils montèrent un camp de fortune et instaurèrent un tour de garde. Zack profita de leur halte pour s'approcher de leur meneur.

- Kéandros, on peut parler ?

- Bien sûr. Acquiesçât le grand homme.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu des autres. Le brun, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder son problème, décida de poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Il se frotta la nuque et se lança.

- Comment tu en sais autant sur cette planète ? Je veux dire, tu sais son nom, qui sont ses habitants… tout ça, quoi.

- C'est très simple. Quand je suis allé récupéré les données nécessaires pour vous faire revenir, j'ai pu prendre aussi les résultats des recherches du scientifique à propos de ces terres. Il s'y intéressait de très près, et ses documents sur le sujets étaient assez complets.

- Oh, je vois. C'était qui, ce scientifique ?

Le bleuté tiqua.

- Aucune importance. Mais dis-moi plutôt ce qui te gêne, tu as l'air tendu.

- Aaaaah, euh, pas grand-chose, je dois être fatigué. Répondit Zack avec un rire nerveux. J'y vais. Et, euh, merci !

Le chef des Messagers se retrouva seul. Il fronça les sourcils. Fair commençait à se poser trop de questions. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de Hojo, au risque qu'il retrouve encore une partie de sa mémoire et ne veuille empêcher ses plans. Mais pour l'instant, il pouvait encore gérer l'ancien SOLDAT, donc tout allait bien.

Zack, de son côté, doutait de plus en plus. Kéandros avait une façon bizarre de se comporter, il leur cachait quelque chose, et ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Il devait faire part de son sentiment à ses amis. Ou du moins, à Angeal. Pour une raison quelconque, il commençait à avoir du mal à faire confiance à Sephiroth. Il avait des réticences à son sujet. Le jeune homme soupira. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se casser autant la tête. Il espérait au moins que tout se passerait bien avec les Eterniens quand ils les rencontreraient.

* * *

><p>Wouh ! Un chapitre placé sous le signe du combat ! J'espère avoir été à la hauteur ! (Ou peut-être pas vu que je perd tous mes lecteurs apparemment XD) En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review ! S'il vous plait ?<p>

Encore une fois un énorme merci à ma folledingue favorite : **emokami**, et à ses deux fous qui squatte sa cervelle ! Allez lire ses fics, fous rires garantis ! (Je fais de la pub, mais y a plus personne ! Oo)

**Aelix, Mikadoka**, revenez vite ! T-T

Question parution maintenant, mon profil a été édité (mwouahah) et si vous allez y jeter un œil, vous verrez mes projets futurs ! Donc, simplement, lequel vous fait le plus envie ? Et si vous avez des désirs particuliers, faites-moi en part aussi !

Bye nyah ! Nyny :3


	13. Chapter 13

_Il leva les yeux vers l'immense Tour Shinra en descendant du bus. Et dire qu'une semaine auparavant il était en encore dans ses montagnes de Nibelheim. Le garçon, de presque un an son aîné, qu'il venait de rencontrer, s'arrêta près de lui. Obeross. Un nom étrange pour un étrange jeune homme. Ils échangèrent un regard pour se donner du courage et avancèrent vers le bâtiment. Leur objectif était le même : tout donner pour entrer dans le SOLDAT._

ZC

Il était évident que quelqu'un était passé par là avant eux. La porte « cachée » du complexe de la Forêt Ancienne était grande ouvert, et il n'y avait pas âme que vive dans les couloirs. Shun et Nanaki couraient dans la base vide des Messagers, se dirigeant droit vers le portail menant à Eterns, ne prenant pas garde au cadavre de Silara. Red XIII avait comme un doute sur l'identité de la personne qui s'était aventurée ici avant eux. Inutile de trop réfléchir maintenant, ils seraient bientôt fixé.

ZC

Il était très tôt dans la matinée, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur le camp endormi. Il faisait la même chaleur la nuit qu'en pleine journée, ce qui avait un peu dérouté les hommes de garde, et les autres aussi. Deux Messagers étaient de garde à cet instant, patrouillant autour du camp, en plus de deux autres qui surveillaient les hybrides, un peu en retrait des soldats de Kéandros.

C'est une chimère mi-homme, mi-serpent qui flaira le danger le premier. Il n'eut pas le temps cependant de faire quoi que ce soit avant d'être tranché en deux verticalement. Ce fût alors la débandade, toutes les créatures autour de lui s'affolèrent en sentant le sang frais et se jetèrent sur l'assaillant. Malheureusement pour elles, celui-ci était près à les accueillir et une dizaine de cadavre jonchèrent rapidement le sol rocailleux.

Alerté par le bruit, les deux Messagers de garde arrivèrent en courant, sortant épée et couteaux. Mais plus personne n'était là. Ils firent le tour du périmètre sans apercevoir la moindre menace. Ils revinrent vers les corps inanimés, inquiets. L'un d'eux s'approcha pour les examiner, voir s'ils ne s'étaient pas tout simplement entretués.

- Hey, regarde c…

La lame plantée dans sa gorge l'empêcha de continuer, il ne vit jamais qui l'avait tué si brutalement. Un flot de sang chaud jaillit quand l'arme se dégagea du cadavre.

L'assassin se redressa, jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre cadavre, qu'il avait empalé silencieusement à peine quelques secondes auparavant, et s'avança vers le camp plus loin, là où se trouvait sa cible.

Les chimères, bien plus intelligentes que de simples animaux, n'allèrent pas se frotter à lui et le laissèrent passer tranquillement. Après ce qu'il venait de faire à leurs semblables et aux hommes censés être plus forts qu'elles, elles n'avaient pas vraiment envie de l'approcher de trop près.

ZC

Reeves couraient dans le couloir du bâtiment Shinra. Apparemment, l'équipe 1, composée de Reno, Rude, Tifa et Barret, venait de retrouver la taupe que les Messagers avaient réussies à faire infiltrer dans les rangs de la WRO.

Il entra en trombe dans la salle d'interrogatoire, rejoignant Rufus et l'équipe 1. L'homme ennemi, la quarantaine, les cheveux poivre et sel, lui jeta un regard ennuyé en l'apercevant. La tension dans la pièce était palpable.

- Il a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on l'a choppé. Expliqua l'ex-leader d'Avalanche, l'air énervé.

La maître de Cait-Sith hocha la tête et prit place près de lui et de la barman. Elle était silencieuse, les bras croisés, et mordillait ses lèvres nerveusement. C'est Reno qui menait le questionnement, et il n'y allait pas de main morte. Malgré tout, rien ne sortait de la bouche du Messagers. Au bout d'une heure, ils sortirent de la salle, las, et laissèrent l'homme en compagnie de deux soldats de la WRO.

- On va pas s'en sortir là ! S'écria le roux.

Soupir collectif. Soudain, l'un des soldats sortit de la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- Monsieur !

- Merde ! S'exclama Rufus, à la stupeur de tout le monde.

Il bondit dans la salle, retrouvant l'ennemi mort, les yeux exorbités et sanglant, la salive coulant sur son menton par sa bouche à demi ouverte. Le tireur chercha son pouls, plus par réflexe que par nécessité et frappa son poing sur la table en fer.

- Lui aussi avait cette putain de materia poison !

ZC

Kéandros ouvrit les yeux, un rictus satisfait déformant son visage. Il ne pensait pas que ses opposants se feraient avoir deux fois par le même stratagème. Il les avait surestimés, apparemment. Son homme avait eut le temps de le contacter juste avant de se faire prendre.

Il sortit de sa tente pour aller chercher des nouvelles auprès des gardes qui revenaient de la relève. Tout était calme autour du camp. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait du côté des hybrides, mais aucun bruit suspect ne lui parvenait. Il décida quand même d'aller vérifier par lui-même.

L'absence de gardes quand le chef se présenta là-bas l'intrigua. Puis la surprise le gagna quand il aperçut le monticule de cadavre, et enfin la colère en constatant qu'il y avait bien un intrus près d'eux. Une explosion lui fit tourner la tête vers la campement. Il se mit à courir.

ZC

Irleas se prépara à lancer une nouvelle bombe. Près de lui Aldur soignait son bras blessé. Il s'étaient fait attaquer juste après avoir prit leur tour de garde auprès de leurs compagnons. Les deux compères n'avaient pas pu voir leur ennemi, mais ils savaient à peu près où il se trouvait. C'est pourquoi Irleas avait lancé ses explosifs vers un regroupement de rochers plus loin. La fumée avait envahie le camp et il dû attendre un peu qu'elle se dissipe avant de lancer sa prochaine attaque.

Leur adversaire ne patienta pas, lui, et profita du camouflage pour s'approcher d'eux. Quand le nuage de poussière tomba, il bondit sur eux. Son coup fut paré par une espèce de hache fixée sur un manche long.

Aldur s'était relevé et avait sortit son arme, pendant que son coéquipier s'éloignait afin de pouvoir utiliser les siennes. La large épée de son ennemi s'éloigna quand celui-ci fit un bond en arrière. Aldur fit tournoyer sa hache, examinant les incroyables yeux bleus de son adversaire. Mako. Il fronça les sourcils, normalement, seul leur groupe était composé de personnes ayant reçu le traitement à la Mako, pourquoi ce type en avait aussi ? Il devait en parler avec Kéandros. Mais avant…

Cloud lança une attaque de glace, gardant un œil attentif sur les agissements du deuxième Messager, en même qu'il se battait contre celui-là. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire faire exploser par inattention. Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il allait devoir se concentrer sur l'homme à la hache. La surprise passée, il montrait une habilité et une force assez phénoménale. Les coups rudes qui s'abattaient sur lui le forçaient à rester en position défensive. Le mercenaire devait trouver un moyen de passer, son seul objectif étant leur chef, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux. Son plan de passer en douce avait échouer, mais il n'allait pas se rendre pour autant.

Une explosion tout près de sa jambe droite le déconcentra une seconde, et une forte douleur à l'épaule s'ensuivit, quand la hache se planta dedans, réveillant les blessures faites par Silara. Le sang coula. L'ex-militaire recula et lança foudre, profitant du retrait de son ennemi pour s'occuper de l'autre. Il allait l'atteindre avec sa limite Bravoure quand un adversaire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien l'envoya dans le décors.

- Sephiroth… grogna le blond en se relevant.

L'argenté lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et Cloud se retourna à temps pour parer l'attaque du Messager à la hache. Si ils s'y mettaient à trois il ne pourrait rien contre eux, malgré toute sa puissance et sa volonté. Il fallait que le chef se montre.

- Seph' !

Cette voix… Cloud tourna la tête vers les deux personnes qui accouraient vers eux. Il sentit soudain toutes ses forces le quitter, la pointe de son épée toucha le sol, sans qu'il lâche la poignée. Angeal et son élève, épées au poings se placèrent de part et d'autre de l'ancien Général. Zack lui lança le même regard étrange que Sephiroth quelques instant auparavant. A présent incapable de bouger alors que la douleur dans sa tête commençait, l'intrus ne pouvait qu'attendre la suite des événements, le souffle court. Pendant une minute, personne ne bougea.

Celui qui maniait la hache sembla perdre patience et lança un nouvel assaut, forçant le blond à détacher son regard des yeux violines en face de lui. Il para assez mollement l'attaque, une douleur sourde se réveillant dans tout ses muscles. Si en plus il devait avoir une autre crise bizarre, c'en était fini de lui. Pourquoi Zack ne réagissait-il pas ? Quelque chose de dur toucha son dos et l'explosion l'envoya à terre. Son corps brulait de l'intérieur, il n'avait même pas sentit la bombe. Serrant les dents il se redressa.

- Eh bien, regardez qui voilà. Strife, décidément, je n'arrive pas à te cerner.

Le mercenaire, à genoux, leva les yeux vers le chef qui venait d'arriver. Sa vision trouble, il ne le reconnu qu'à la couleur peu habituelle de ses cheveux. Maintenant il lui fallait trouver la force de l'abattre. Il retint un sourire de dérision. Impossible. Dans son état, et dans sa situation, c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il puisse, ne serait-ce que l'atteindre. Ou même se relever complètement. La douleur aigue dans son dos lui fit resserrer sa prise sur Tsurugi, inutile de leur montrer à quel point il allait mal. Et pas seulement à cause de l'explosif.

- Bien, puisque tu as fait l'effort de venir jusqu'ici, je vais m'occuper moi-même de ton cas. Continua le bleuté.

Sur ce, il leva les bras, montrant les deux lames circulaires qu'il tenait, une attachée à chaque poignets. Leur forme en dents de scie paraissait meurtrière. Cloud n'essaya pas de se relever, à présent plus concentré sur le feu dans ses omoplates que sur l'ennemi. La sueur gouttait de son visage jusqu'au sol, collant ses cheveux blonds à sa peau trop pâle. Son regard passa sur la tache noir qu'il savait être Zack. Il allait le laisser mourir comme ça, sans rien faire ? Après tout, c'était légitime, le blond n'avait rien pu faire non plus lors de sa mort… peut-être qu'il lui en voulait ? Il lâcha Tsurugi, posant ses mains au sol pour se maintenir en position à genoux. Une grande pression forçait dans son dos, il se retint de crier, la mâchoire serrée.

ZC

Leur adversaire avait vraiment l'air mal en point. On l'aurait dit malade. Zack échangea un regard avec son mentor, avant de reporter son attention son le blond qui venait de laisser tomber son épée. Un épée vraiment gigantesque pour un jeune homme à l'allure si frêle. Une très grande épée…

Les yeux bleus lumineux de l'ennemi rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens, comme si il attendait quelque chose. Zack connaissait ces yeux, il le savait, même si ils paraissaient différents à présent. Ce garçon blond… ce pourrait-il que ce soit lui qu'il cherche ? Il fronça un peu les sourcils, se concentrant sur le visage fin. Son nom, il devait se souvenir de son nom !

ZC

Le chef des Messagers se positionna pour abattre cet enquiquineur de Cloud Strife, qui venait lui-même de manquer de faire foirer son plan. Il se débarrasserait ainsi de la plus grande menace qui pesait sur eux. Quel imbécile d'être venu ici seul. Mais ça arrangeait bien ses affaires. Il braqua lentement ses deux armes en direction du mercenaire, les faisant glisser dans ses mains. Il sourit, cruel. C'était fini.

* * *

><p>Wouh ! Nouveau chapitre ! ... C'est quoi ces regards meurtriers ?<br>Ob' : Tu vas tuer mon super pote, ça va pas la tête ?  
>Zack : Hey, je suis pas d'accord moi !<br>Nyny : Toi, t'as rien à dire, tu le reconnais même pas ! C'est pas romantique ? Tu es mort devant lui, il va mourir devant toi ! *o*  
>Ob' : Espèce de sadique dégénérée ! De toute façon, c'est que du bluff, tu aimes trop Cloud pour lui faire ça.<br>Nyny : Ah, vraiment ? On pari ?  
>*Silence pesant*<br>Bon, ça suffit les interventions intempestives de persos ! Alors ? Surprise ! Cloud va-t-il s'en sortir ou Zack devra-t-il prendre la relève pour sauver les mondes de cette menace qu'est Kéandros ? (Quoi, pas le droit de me faire des petits suspens ?) x)

Comme toujours, un IMMENSE merci à :** emokami** (j'aurais droit à mon chapitre de Lithium ? *n'yeux larmoyants*),** Aelix** et tout récemment **Cloudy-L** ! Je vous adore, merci pour vos reviews ! -^^- (Une pensée à mon Mikado préféré...).

Pub à moi-même : n'hésitez pas à passer faire un tour sur mes autres fics ! Et sur mon profil ! :3 Pub aux autres : Allez lire **Lithium**, c'est juste LA fic avec l'héroïne OC (j'ai horreur des OC en général, surtout les Mary/Gary-Sue, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici !) que j'ai pu lire sans avoir mal aux yeux ! Elle est topissime ! ^-^ 


	14. Chapter 14

_Il n'essaya pas de se dégager de l'étreinte étouffante de sa mère. Il savait qu'il ne l'a reverrait plus avant très longtemps. Mais sa décision était prise. Il leur montrerait qu'il était capable de devenir quelqu'un. Et il devrait tenir sa promesse à Tifa. Enfin, il vit autre chose que des cheveux blond, et il fit un sourire encouragea à sa mère. Elle lui rendit, un peu triste, mais surtout fier de son fils. Comme toutes les mères, elle était persuadée que son enfant était destiné à accomplir de grandes choses._

_ZC_

_- Zack._

_Gêné par le bruit, il se retourna de l'autre côté, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le cocon de sa couverture._

_- Zack !_

_Mmh, coriace. Il repoussa simplement la main qui le secouait, avec un petit grognement destiné à la dissuader de recommencer à l'embêter. _

_- Zack, réveille-toi ! T'as vu l'heure ?_

_Le brun consentit enfin à entrouvrir un œil. Des piques dorés en bataille entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Avec un sourire, il attrapa son réveille-matin vivant pour l'entraîner avec lui sous la couette._

_- Hey ! _

_- Un chocobo sauvage ! _

_- C'est ça, très drôle, allez, lève-toi au lieu de me kidnapper, je te rappel que t'es censé être au terrain d'entraînement dans moins d'un quart d'heure._

_- Wouha ! Angeal va me tuer ! _

_Il bondit du lit, chopant au passage ses affaires éparpillés à qui mieux mieux dans la pièce. Un fois dans la cuisine, il attrapa rapidement la tasse de café qui traînait sur le comptoir, et qu'il savait être là pour lui. Il sauta ensuite dans ses bottes, à l'entrée. Se rappelant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose il revint dans l'appartement et trouva ce qu'il cherchait sur le canapé. Attrapant son blondinet, il l'embrassa avec enthousiasme._

_- A plus tard… _

- CLOUD !

Les yeux bleus se relevèrent soudain vers la source de l'appel. Au même moment, une ombre enflammée passa devant lui, sautant à la gorge de l'homme qui le menaçait. Une paire de bras énormes l'entoura et le remit debout de force. Il tourna la tête pour rencontre les yeux entièrement noirs de Shun.

- Partir. Grogna le demi-béhémot en le tirant vers l'arrière, loin du combat.

Les deux Messagers étaient venu en aide à leur chef et Nanaki dû battre en retraite sous leur assauts. Il revint vers eux rapidement.

- Vite, il ne faut pas trainer. Leur camp est attaqué. Expliqua-t-il.

Le blond vis effectivement de la fumée épaisse et noire s'échapper du campement plus loin. L'ennemi le vit aussi. Il y eu une seconde d'indécision puis Kéandros ordonna à ses hommes d'aller aider les autres. Il lança un regard d'avertissement au mercenaire et courut dans la direction opposée.

Cloud pu enfin se concentrer sur celui qui l'avait appelé quelques instant avant l'attaque de RedXIII. Le regard violine l'examinait, perdu. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, avant d'être arrêté par le canidé.

- Cloud, il faut fuir. Il y a des extra-terrestre partout. Et ce n'est pas le moment d'affronter Sephiroth à nouveau.

Il se trompait sur la raison de son hésitation. Peut importe Sephiroth, ou Angeal, ou même le peuple de Jenova. Tout ce que le blond voulait à cet instant, c'était rejoindre Zack. Nanaki se mit devant lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Un bruit de course les fit tous se retourner. Un Messager venait vers eux, haletant, saignant.

- On a besoin d'aide ! Cria-t-il aux trois anciens SOLDAT.

Angeal et Sephiroth réagirent tout de suite, suivant l'homme pour rejoindre la bataille. Cloud voulut en profiter, et s'avança vers le dernier « ennemi ». Mais si son esprit avait été distrait de ses blessures, son corps, lui, se révolta contre l'effort fournit. Shun le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Cloud ferma les yeux, calmant sa respiration, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son dos lui faisait si mal. Les brulures due à la bombe devaient déjà être en train de se refermer grâce à la Mako, alors pourquoi ?

Une main fraîche sur son front le fit légèrement soupirer. Ca faisait du bien… une main ? Soulevant à nouveau les paupières, il rencontra le visage inquiet de Zack. Il crut rêver un instant, mais la douleur le rappela à l'ordre. Il était bien réveillé, et vivant. Il dégagea son bras droit de l'étreinte protectrice du semi-humain pour attraper le poignet du brun. Tremblante, sa main remonta le long du bras, de l'épaule, du cou, pour arriver au visage. Consistant, chaud, _vivant_.

- Zack…

Sa voix était aussi tremblante que son corps. Il se passa une seconde avant qu'un sourire, inhabituellement timide, ne se forme sur les lèvres de Zack.

- Cloud.

Sa main droite passa sur la nuque du brun, et il sortit complètement des bras de Shun pour pouvoir enlacer Zack. Sentir son contact, le toucher, s'enivrer de son odeur. Le nez dans son cou, il sentit des larmes qu'il n'arrêta pas dévaler ses joues. Il pouvait sentir le cœur du brun battre fortement contre sa poitrine. Juste là. Tout près du sien.

Une bataille sanglante à quelques mètres, une planète inconnue et hostile, les pires heures de Gaia étaient à venir, et pourtant, Cloud ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux qu'à cet instant.

ZC

Entourant le corps chaud qui se pressait contre lui, Zack se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour mettre si longtemps à se souvenir. Comment avait-il même pu oublier ça. Cet élan de tendresse, cette douce chaleur dans sa poitrine. C'était lui, c'était Cloud, son Cloud. Différent mais pareil. Il caressa doucement les cheveux blonds. Il aurait pu rester comme ça toute sa vie.

- Attention ! Cria soudain Nanaki.

Shun bondit, déviant la bombe lancée vers eux de son bras. Elle explosa à quelques mètres.

ZC

Irleas jura, cette bête rouge l'avait vue venir. Peut importe, les renforts arrivaient. Ils avaient réussit à abattre les Eterniens grâce à leur troupes de chimères. Les extra-terrestres n'étaient qu'un groupe de patrouilleurs, ils avaient donc quelques heures devant eux avant que d'autres n'arrivent, et ils comptaient bien en profiter pour détruire leurs ennemis de Gaia une bonne fois pour toute. Et ce traitre de Fair, par la même occasion.

ZC

- Vite ! Partons, _maintenant _! pressa RedXIII.

Le Messager ne les suivit pas, alors qu'ils couraient vers l'endroit où le mercenaire avait laissé Fenrir. Shun et Nanaki pourraient courir aussi vite que la moto, ils les suivraient donc rapidement. Le sifflement admiratif de Zack fit se retourner Cloud, il lança un regard interrogateur au brun.

- Pas mal, la bécane. Apprécia-t-il.

Le blond secoua la tête, désabusé. Son ami n'avait pas l'air de prendre au sérieux la situation. Comme toujours.

- Les deux autres. Amis de toi. Les laisser ? Demanda le demi-béhémot au chiot.

- Bah, si j'y retourne je suis sûr de me faire tuer, pas vrai ? Répondit celui-ci en se grattant la tête. Et ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller. Ils vont venir nous rejoindre rapidement quand ils auront retrouvés tout leurs souvenirs. Du moins, Angeal le fera.

- Leurs souvenirs ?

- On discutera plus tard, il faut y aller. Coupa Nanaki, mettant fin à l'interrogation de Cloud.

Le blond enfourcha sa fidèle machine et démarra, sentant le brun s'installer derrière lui.

- C'est pas si mal, comme situation.

- Zack, c'est pas le moment.

Le brun rigola sous le regard mi-énervé, mi-amusé de son ami. Il partirent alors que les renforts rejoignaient l'homme aux explosifs. RedXIII prit la tête, Shun les talonnait. Il leur fallut près d'une heure pour atteindre le portail vers Gaia. Une fois fait, ce fût une ligne droite pour Cosmo Canyon, d'où ils contacteraient Reeves.

ZC

A l'abris dans la maison en hauteur de Bugenhagen, le grand-père de Nanaki, les quatre compagnons prenaient du repos après leur course folle dans la forêt puis le désert. Cloud, allongé sur un canapé moelleux, en profitait pour interroger Zack, lui-même affalé sur un pouf tout près de lui. Il ne put pas apprendre grand-chose de plus que ce qu'ils savaient déjà sur le groupe des Messagers. Par contre, il aurait bien fait la peau à ce Kéandros pour avoir ainsi mentit au brun, ainsi qu'aux deux autres. Mais il garda sa colère pour lui, serrant simplement la main de Zack dans la sienne. Ce besoin de contact l'étonnait lui-même, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, de rester près de lui.

- Reeves viendra nous chercher dans quelques heures. Leur apprit RedXIII en entrant dans la pièce. Ils ont l'air d'avoir eu quelques soucis, ce n'était pas joyeux comme ambiance.

- Je sens que Rufus va encore mettre son grain de sel. Marmonna le blond, mécontent.

- Rufus ? Rufus Shinra ? Demanda Zack, curieux.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai…

Le mercenaire passa donc ainsi plusieurs heures à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant « l'absence » de l'ancien Première Classe. Le ressuscité n'eu pas le temps de bien digérer toutes ces nouvelles informations qu'un hélicoptère de la WRO venait les récupérer pour les ramener à Midgar.

ZC

Kéandros surveillait ses hommes occupés à remettre en ordre le camp et à soigner leurs blessures. Ce maudit Strife. Il avait encore foutu le bordel dans ses plans, et en plus, il l'avait privé de l'un de ses précieux combattants. Les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée, il passa dans les rangs de ses soldats pour atteindre l'endroit où se trouvaient Sephiroth et Angeal. Ceux-ci relevèrent la tête à son arrivée. Mais il se contenta de passer à côté d'eux.

Cette trahison ne l'arrangeait pas, pas du tout. Deux de ses Messagers étaient morts, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'hybrides, de la main du mercenaire. Un autre de ses homme était mort à cause des Eterniens, en plus de quelques autres bêtes. L'inventaire de ses troupes se résumait à dix Messagers, les deux anciens du SOLDAT, une petite cinquantaine de chimères, et lui. Autant dire qu'il avait un problème.

Mais malgré tout, il gardait foi en ses capacités. Et donc, en celles de ses soldats, puisqu'ils portaient tous une partie de ses cellules. C'est bien pour cela qu'il pouvait les surveiller aussi étroitement. Et il avait toujours l'ex-Général et Hewley.

A présent plus calme, le bleuté croisa les bras et sourit. Non, il ne changerait pas ses plans, et demain, ils iraient aux portes de la ville extra-terrestre.

* * *

><p>Wouh ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je dis ça à chaque fois ! ^^' Bon, euh, ce passe pas grand chose, j'avance à reculons avec cette fic ! Oo J'espère qu'elle vous plait quand même... pleins de surprises pour les prochains chapitres, promis, vous verrez !<p>

Comme toujours, tout plein de merci, de kissus et de kwak à : **Cloudy-L**, **emokami** (toujours prem's sur toutes mes fics ^-^) et **Dawny-chan **(ma petite vamp~ adorée qui s'est sacrifiée pour continuer cette fic) ! (Bon, j'ai encore perdue **Aelix** et j'ai pas encore retrouvée ma **Mikadoka** ! J'espère pouvoir vous remercier toutes en même temps un de ces jours ! *o*)  
>Je tiens aussi à remercier tout spécialement <strong>Patagato<strong> (une auteur absolument talentueuse) qui suis ma fic, même si elle se fait discrète ! :D

Voilà voilà, comme toujours votre Colonel KwakFC Nugget Poulet Jaune attend vos reviews avec impatience !

Nyny :3


	15. Chapter 15

_Il leva les yeux vers la forme allongée près de lui. Ils avaient du être séparés pendant la chute. Du sang maculait son visage. Il l'avait prévenu que le pont ne tiendrait pas, mais elle était si téméraire. Alors même que tout ses amis avaient prit la fuite, elle avait continuée seule. Lui, il n'avait pas réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Cette maudite tempête. Il devait aller chercher de l'aide, elle était blessée. Il se redressa et la mit sur son dos avant d'aller vers le village._

ZC

Cloud soupira en sortant du quartier général de la WRO. Il venait de passer des heures dans les locaux, à expliquer en long, en large et en travers ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté le Septième Ciel. Ensuite Nanaki et Shun avaient racontés leur partie de l'histoire, puis Zack, la sienne. L'ancien SOLDAT avait ensuite du assimiler l'année qu'il avait passé dans la Rivière de la Vie, et autant dire que ce n'était pas chose facile que de vraiment se rendre compte qu'on était mort pendant des mois. Puis ils avaient eux-mêmes eu droit à un résumé de ce qui s'était passé à Midgar en leur absence.

Rufus et Reeves étant les seuls encore présent dans le bâtiment, le mercenaire se doutait de l'interrogatoire qu'il allait subir en arrivant au bar, et rien que pour ça il aurait préféré passer la nuit dans l'église d'Aerith. Un coup d'œil au demi-béhémot et à RedXIII l'en dissuada. Ces deux-là feraient en sorte qu'il rentre à bon port, c'était sûr.

Le blond se retourna vers les portes vitrées du QG, ses yeux bleus trouvant tout de suite Zack, qui discutait avec Reno. Cloud ne s'en étonnait pas, puisqu'ils s'étaient connus à l'époque où le brun travaillait pour la Shinra, mais il ressentait quand même un certaine gêne à laisser le brun avec ceux qui avait été leurs ennemis. L'échange, apparemment animé, prit fin quand l'ex-SOLDAT sentit son regard sur lui. Il lui sourit et salua le roux, avant de venir vers eux.

- Cloud, tu as prévenu Tifa et les autres ? Demanda Nanaki.

Le mercenaire secoua la tête.

- Tifa ?

Ils tournèrent vers Zack qui venait de passer l'entrée.

- Oui, c'est chez elle qu'on va, l'ancien repère d'Avalanche. Expliqua le canidé rouge.

- Oh, et elle est au courant que je suis là ? Je veux dire, on s'est séparés en assez mauvais termes la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, enfin je crois. Fit le brun en rigolant nerveusement.

Nanaki secoua la tête et lança un coup d'œil à Cloud. Celui-ci se demanda si le fils de Seto lui en voudrait si il l'assommait pour partir en douce. Nan, parce que, affronter Tifa, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait, ça allait être encore moins plaisant que partir sur Eterns et se prendre une raclée par les Messagers. Ses intentions durent se voir sur son visage car RedXIII lui envoya un sourire canin avant de commencer à partir vers le secteur 7, toujours en reconstruction. Shun lui emboîta le pas après une petite tape sur l'épaule du mercenaire.

Le blond tourna la tête en sentant une autre main sur son bras et croisa le regard violine de Zack qui lui sourit. Il se surprit à lui rendre. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, le brun avait toujours eut cet effet sur lui, il se sentait bien près de lui, calme, détendu… l'appel de Nanaki le fit revenir sur Gaia et les deux hommes reprirent Fenrir pour aller affronter le groupe des ex-Avalanche.

ZC

Cloud passa l'entrée du Septième Ciel en premier, peu de temps avant le coucher du soleil. Le canidé rouge et la chimère à sa suite, puis Zack, qui referma la porte une fois à l'intérieur.

- Je suis désolée, mais nous sommes fer… Cloud !

Tifa, qui sortait de derrière le bar, bondit sur lui, très énervée. Son exclamation rameuta le reste de la troupe et la salle principale fût soudain pleine et bruyante. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger son mal de tête. Finalement c'est Barret qui calma tout le monde d'un « C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? » tonitruant, puis se rendant compte qu'ils étaient quand même encore tous debout dans l'entrée, ils se posèrent plus confortablement autours d'une grande table.

- Bon, on va y arriver. Dit le grand noir. Déjà, c'est qui, lui ?

Zack se redressa un peu en voyant qu'on parlait de lui et leur fit un de ces légendaires sourires, histoire d'apaiser un peu l'atmosphère devenue lourde.

- Zackary Fair, Première Classe du SOLDAT.

Les ex-Avalanche se tournèrent brusquement vers la barman, surprit. L'expression de la jeune femme était indéchiffrable.

- Tifa.

Le ton du blond paraissait comme un avertissement.

- Il n'est pas censé être là, il est…

- Tifa !

Le silence se fit dans le bar après l'éclat de Cloud. Ce dernier dardait un regard de reproche sur la brune qui le fusillait de ses yeux bruns chocolats.

- Ola les jeunes, on se calme. Tempéra Cid en avançant le buste vers la table, les mains levées. On est tous au courant de se qui se passe ici, ok ? On va pas se mettre à se battre entre nous, merde !

L'atmosphère se détendit d'un cran alors que tout le monde acquiesçait à la remarque, malgré les deux Nibeliens qui continuaient à se fixer en chiens de faïence. Yuffie prit la parole.

- Je t'ai déjà vu, toi !

- La petite Princesse Trésors, hein ? Demanda Zack, gardant tout de même un œil sur le mercenaire au comportement étrange.

Yuffie acquiesçât avec son enthousiasme habituel, et s'en suivit un tour de table pour des présentations un peu maladroites, au vu de la situation étrange.

- Higwind… tu as travaillé à la Shinra toi aussi, non ?

- Eh, ouais, on a tous plus ou moins un lien avec cette saloperie d'entreprise ici. Répondit l'autre en allumant une cigarette.

- Certains plus que d'autres… marmonna la propriétaire des lieux.

- Allez Tif', fait pas ta mauvaise tête, on a un allié en plus, c'est pas mal, non ? Tenta Barret.

- Mmh…

Le grand noir demanda alors à leur compagnons nouvellement arrivés de leur expliquer ce qu'ils s'étaient passé pendant tout ce temps. Après une nouvelle séance d'interrogatoire, il y eu un long silence, le temps que chacun assimile ces nouvelles informations.

- Bon, de toute façon, on a tous passés de sales moments ces derniers temps, demain est un autre jour, comme on dit. S'exclama le pilote en se levant et en s'étira bruyamment. Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je vais me pieuter !

Barret le suivit rapidement, ainsi que Yuffie. Nanaki monta en compagnie de Shun, le demi-béhémot donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule de Cloud au passage, sa façon de lui exprimer son soutien. Ne restait plus que le blond, l'ex-SOLDAT, Tifa et Vincent autour de la grande table. Zack prit la parole.

- Bon, eh ben, je pense que je devrais partir…

- Quoi ? Demanda Cloud.

Le brun lança un regard à la barman qui parue soudain s'affaisser sur sa chaise.

- Non, c'est… je suis désolée, ça me rappel des souvenirs et… enfin, tu peux rester, de toute façon où irais-tu ? Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et enchaina. Cloud, on peut parler un minute ?

L'interpellé hocha la tête et se leva pour suivre la jeune femme plus loin. Le silence s'éternisa entre les deux hommes restés seuls. Au bout de quelques minutes, le mercenaire revint, seul. La voix douce et grave de l'ancien Turk s'éleva.

- Tifa ?

- Partie se coucher.

- Je vois.

Il se leva, captant le regard bleu interrogateur.

- Reeves m'a contacté avant que vous n'arriviez, je vais voir ce qu'il me veux.

- En pleine nuit ?

- Les Hommes importants ne dorment jamais.

Il lui fit un sourire ironique et quitta le bar, un vent glacé s'engouffra quand il passa la porte. Zack, décidément bien silencieux, se leva.

- Comment va Tifa ?

- Bien.

Le brun s'approcha, faisant glisser ses mains le long des bras de Cloud, pour finalement l'enlacer. Le plus jeune lui rendit l'étreinte avec un frisson.

- C'est une mauvaise chose ? Qu'on soit revenu…

- Non.

Le ton du blond était ferme. Il se dégagea doucement.

- On devrait monter, autant prendre du repos pendant qu'on le peux encore…

- Plus grand.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es plus grand.

- Euh…

Zack lui sourit.

- Tu as changé.

- C'est mal ?

- Non. Tu es encore plus attirant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte comme bêtise… marmonna Cloud, le rouge aux joues.

- Toujours allergique aux compliments par contre, ça, ça change pas. Rigola l'autre en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- Zack !

ZC

Le cri d'agonie de son adversaire lui indiqua qu'il pouvait se détendre. Le combat était fini. Il retira sa lame, à présent pleine de sang, du corps sans vie du soldat eternien.

- Angeal.

Il se retourna en entendant son nom, croisant le regard de chat de son ami.

- Angeal ! Sephiroth !

Kéandros vint les rejoindre, toujours aussi calme et détendu, même après le massacre. La ville qu'ils avaient aperçue s'était révélée être seulement un village, assez grand, mais pas vraiment important.

- Nous avons le contrôle du périmètre, nous allons trouver un endroit où nous installer et où trouver des informations sur les zones importantes de la planète.

Les deux ex-SOLDAT acquiescèrent et le chef des Messagers s'en alla vers un bâtiment, surement celui qui serait utilisé comme quartier général pendant quelques temps. Hewley soupira.

- Bon sang, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, si ?

- Cet homme refuse toute opposition.

- Et Zack qui s'est évaporé dans la nature. Quoi qu'en dise Kéandros, ce n'est pas normal.

- Je m'inquiète moins pour Zackary que pour nous, il a probablement fait me meilleur choix en partant.

- Sans nous prévenir ?

L'argenté resta silencieux. Non, ce n'était pas le genre de ce chiot de disparaître ainsi. Il baissa les yeux vers les cadavres des soldats d'Eterns. Il avait presque l'impression de revivre la guerre du Wutai, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Les habitants de cette planète n'était pas des êtres hostiles, ils se défendaient contre un envahisseur qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils devaient faire quelque chose pour empêcher Kéandros de faire plus de dégâts. Mais quoi ?

ZC

Le bleuté soupira. Ses plans prenaient un tournant imprévu, mais peut importe. Ce qu'il voulait c'était se faire remarquer par les dirigeants d'Eterns. Même si il devait tuer pour ça. Avec le peu d'effectif qu'il possédait encore, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Il devait trouver un moyen de redonner vie à Gaia, à leur planète qui perdait de plus en plus d'énergie depuis la chute du Meteor. Ou alors prendre celle-ci.

Hojo devait enrager dans la Rivière de la Vie en voyant ce qu'il accomplissait. Lui qui disait que ses premières expériences n'étaient que des ratées. Jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth arrive et qu'il ne les oublient totalement…

* * *

><p>Hellow ! Comme tous les vendredi (ou jeudi dans la nuit, hein, on va pas chipoter, vous lisez pas à cette heure, pas vrai ? ^w^) voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Rencontre de Zack avec Avalanche, sans commentaire, en plus je repars dans des niaiseries mielleuses pas possible avec notre petit couple... et ça va pas s'arranger avec le temps... Kéké pète les plombs et attaque tout le monde... on va en apprendre un peu plus sur lui bientôt d'ailleurs !<p>

_Prochain chapitre :_ Du Clack, une mission de la part de Reeves, un bout du passé de Kéandros et de nouveaux venus inattendus ! (Je vous ferez ça pour chaque chapitre ou je vous met rien, comme je faisais avant ? x3)

Maintenant, le moment que vous attendez tous et toutes (ou pas...) ! Merci infiniment à ma megalo **emokami**, ma petite vamp~ **Dawnie-chan** et ma petite **Aelix** qui est toujours là ! :D Je vous adore, merci de me suivre comme ça ! ^o^ (Une pensée à mon Mikado...)

Bon, alors, prochains postes (surtout que je vais enfin être en vacances nyahah~) deux ou trois OS, le chapitre trois de Redemption et le chapitre deux du Tournoi ! Tout ça cette semaine si j'y arrive...

Nyny :3 (très bavarde ce soir...)


	16. Chapter 16

_Il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière blanche en plein devant son visage le gênait. Il voulait bouger. Impossible. Des bruits de pas, des voix. Un homme souriant. Une voix traînante. Un son qu'il connaîtrait bien à la fin des quatre années qui allaient s'écouler. Une douleur qu'il apprendrait à surmonter. Pour _lui_, qui l'aidait à ne pas sombrer. Tout n'était pas fini. Les lunettes de l'homme reflétaient la lumière. Il parlait beaucoup, et riait aussi. Mais parfois, il se mettait en colère, et là… _

Les bips significatifs d'un PHS coupèrent la discussion des deux amis. Par réflexe, Zack vérifia ses poches avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait plus de téléphone. Cloud sortit le sien et lu rapidement le message sur l'écran lumineux. Il fronça un peu les sourcils puis rangea l'appareil avant de se lever. Ils étaient toujours dans la salle principale du Septième Ciel.

- Reeves me demande de les rejoindre.

- Je viens avec toi.

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Viens. Dit-il en montant à l'étage du bar.

L'ex-SOLDAT le suivit, un peu contrarié, jusque dans une pièce qui servait autant de chambre que de bureau d'après ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait peu d'objet personnel mais les quelques photos lui apprirent que le blond devait vivre ici.

Curieux, le brun fit le tour de la pièce sous l'œil attentif du propriétaire. Il y avait deux photos sur le bureau encombré, une du groupe entier, et une où Cloud était seul avec Marlène et Tifa. Amusé par l'air un peu refrogné de l'homme, Zack sourit. Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond à côté de la porte.

- J'y vais. Déclara celui-ci. Fais comme chez toi.

Il lui tourna le dos pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Mais son ami ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il s'avança rapidement et bloqua la porte avec son bras, forçant Cloud à se retourner à nouveau vers lui. Le mercenaire leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, énervé. Mais Zack n'eu pas vraiment le temps d'admirer leur éclat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'empêche de partir.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas rester là les bras croisés pendant que tu vas sauver le monde tout seul.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je vais seulement voir Reeves. S'il voulait qu'on aille « sauver le monde » il aurait appelé tout le groupe.

- Il a appelé Vincent.

- Vincent travail pour lui. En quelque sorte. De toute façon je serais revenu avant le matin, si tu te décide à bouger pour me laisser sortir.

Encore réticent, Zack hésita. Finalement, il soupira. Cloud avait raison, Avalanche était ici, presque au complet, donc il pourrait de toute façon facilement retrouver le blond si celui-ci repartait. Ce dont il prenait apparemment l'habitude. Et puis il lui faisait confiance, si il lui disait qu'il reviendrait, il reviendrait. Le chiot baissa la tête vers son ami qui attendait toujours en lui jetant des regards noirs. Sa moue contrariée était juste trop mignonne.

- D'accord, je te laisse y aller, mais tu n'oublis pas quelque chose ?

- Je ne crois pas non. Répondit le plus petit, intrigué.

A quoi pouvait bien encore penser Zack ? Il le su bien vite quand le visage du brun se rapprocha du sien pour unir leurs lèvres. Juste une douce pression, chaleureuse. Leur premier baiser depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Le brun s'écarta et pu admirer la jolie teinte rose sur les joues de son compagnon, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait bien gardé dans cette pièce jusqu'au lendemain, mais le mercenaire ne se laisserait jamais faire. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

- Idiot…

- Hey !

- J'y vais. Dit le blond, coupant court aux protestations de son ami.

L'ex-SOLDAT hocha la tête en souriant et recula. Cloud lui rendit un petit sourire et sortit de la chambre/bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Zack se retrouva donc seul et se tourna vers le lit. Autant en profiter pour se reposer, les combats viendraient bien vite, et ils devaient tous être prêt à ce moment. Il le savait, Kéandros était redoutable, et l'affronter, ainsi que son groupe, ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Et il devrai aussi récupérer Angeal et Sephiroth. Le brun espérait d'ailleurs qu'ils allaient bien, et qu'ils ne se faisaient pas trop de soucis pour lui. Il était partit si vite, et sans rien leur dire…

ZC

- Cloud, tu as fait vite. Sourit Reeves en se levant de son siège pour l'accueillir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Reeves aimerait que l'on parte sur Eterns avec Cait-Sith. Expliqua Vincent.

- Quoi ?

- En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Reprit le directeur. Etant donné le fait que nous ne pouvons plus avoir d'information sur les mouvements de l'ennemi, de part sa position, j'ai pensé envoyer une marionnette-espionne sur le terrain, afin de rester informé de la situation là-bas.

- Et pourquoi tu veux nous envoyer avec elle ? Cait-Sith serait plus discret seul, non ?

- Oui, mais si il croise des ennemis en chemin, il risque d'être détruit avant de pouvoir mener à bien sa mission. Je voudrais que vous fassiez diversion le temps de lui permettre d'infiltrer le camp des Messagers, mais sans engager de combats inutiles. Ensuite, il ne vous restera plus qu'à revenir.

- Dis comme ça…

- Je sais, ce ne sera pas facile, mais je compte sur vous. Si on ne fait rien, ils risquent de nous avoir par surprise, ce qui serait la pire option possible actuellement. Si vous êtes d'accord, vous partirez demain soir.

Reeves les regardait, attendant leur réponse. Cloud leva les yeux vers Vincent et croisa ses orbes carmines. Il hocha la tête. Le blond soupira, ça n'allait pas plaire aux autres.

ZC

_Kéandros releva la tête, examina autour de lui. Gauche, droite. Noir. Il était seul, encore. Juste lui, et le noir. Ses sens étaient inutiles ici, il n'entendait, ne voyait, ne sentait rien. Mis à part les parois lisses de cet endroit. Il avait froid. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ici ? Depuis combien de temps Hojo l'avait-il emmené là ? Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que c'était mauvais signe. Le scientifique le délaissait de plus en plus depuis l'arrivée de Sephiroth. Ce ridicule petit peu d'humain accaparait toute l'attention de l'homme depuis sa naissance, quelques mois auparavant. Alors que ça faisait sept ans que lui, Kéandros, était là, bien avant ce gosse ! Il sera les poings. Stupide Hojo…_

_Un grincement strident lui fit lever le regard, et ses yeux sombres furent agressés par une lumière vive provenant de la porte en fer qui venait de s'ouvrir juste en face de lui. Un homme de haute stature se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il s'approcha du jeune garçon et l'attrapa par le bras avant de le tirer hors de la pièce noire. Kéandros se laissa traîner sans rien dire. Après avoir passé plusieurs portes fermées, ils entrèrent dans une pièce éclatante de blancheur et à l'odeur piquante des désinfectants et autres produits chimiques. _

_Un autre homme était là, assis à un bureau en fer, écrivant consciencieusement sur une feuille qu'il rangea ensuite dans un dossier bien épais. Il se tourna ensuite vers eux, repoussant ses cheveux noirs attachés en catogan et remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Le garçon frissonna, effrayé, malgré l'habitude, par les yeux froids et calculateurs de Hojo. Lui qui le maudissait quelques minutes auparavant, il tremblait à présent de peur, sachant bien ce qui l'attendait._

_- Les résultats des derniers examens n'étaient pas très concluant. Dit le professeur d'une vois trainante où l'on sentait poindre un soupçon de reproche._

_Kéandros ne répondit pas. Le regard du scientifique était perçant. Au bout de quelques secondes, il fit signe à son assistant de quitter la pièce, après lui avoir donner des indications concernant un autre de ses spécimens qu'il fallait nourrir. Le plus jeune ne voulait pas connaître la nature de la « nourriture », ni ce qui allait la manger. Il entendait très bien les bruits de succion et les craquements significatifs quand il passait dans le couloir, sans avoir à en supporter la vision en plus. Les cauchemars de son propre traitement le hantait déjà assez._

_- Viens ici._

_La voix de Hojo le fit presque sursauter et il se secoua. C'était pas le moment de se perdre en interrogations inutiles. Il monta sur la table d'opération et s'assit. Le docteur commença une série d'examen de routine et le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes. Une fois fini, le scientifique s'éloigna pour noter quelque chose dans un dossier qu'il avait ouvert au préalable. _

_- Maintenant, je veux une explication. Somma-t-il sans ce retourner. _

_- Je… suis désolé…_

_- Je n'ai pas demandé d'excuses._

_L'homme n'avait pas haussé le ton, pourtant le garçon sursauta. Il se remit à trembler._

_- Je pensais que l'expérience serait concluante, et tout portait à le croire, pourtant tu t'obstines, depuis plusieurs semaines, à rater tout les tests. Maintenant je veux savoir si le problème vient des doses injectées ou de toi. Si tel est le cas-tu ne me sers plus à rien. Ne m'oblige pas à aller voir au cœur du problème._

_Nouveau frisson. Kéandros le savait, si il ne trouvait une bonne excuse, Hojo n'hésiterait pas à lui ouvrir le ventre ou la boîte crânienne pour chercher lui-même ses réponses. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il était… jaloux… de l'intérêt porté à Sephiroth… pas vrai ?_

_Hojo dû rappeler Kros quand il en eut fini. Son spécimen lui avait dit que ses résultats étaient dus à un manque de force. Il en avait déduit que les doses de Mako étaient trop faibles, et avait agit en conséquence. Il faudrait peut-être aussi revoir celles du PBT-17, après tout, ce n'était encore qu'un prototype._

_Le grand homme arrivant en enlevant ses gants en cuir souple maculés de tâches sombres. Il attrapa le corps inconscient du spécimen pour le ramener dans sa cellule. Un fois qu'ils furent sortit, Hojo retourna à ses documents, il devait programmer la prochaine injection de PBT-17 à l'enfant. Il devait aussi s'occuper du cas de Sephiroth qui montrait déjà un taux d'absorbance de la Mako exceptionnel. Les cellules de Jenova faisaient des merveilles. Il eut un sourire satisfait. Si cet enfant continuait à montrer de telles capacités, il n'aurait plus besoin de l'autre spécimen… _

ZC

On peut dire que le bleuté s'était déjà retrouvé dans des situations plus confortable que celle-ci. Lui et ses hommes étaient dans le bâtiment qui leur servait de quartier général et attendaient. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'une armée d'éterniens faisait le siège de l'endroit. Et ils étaient bien mieux équipés que ce qu'aurait pu imaginer le chef. Il ne savait absolument rien des armes et autres véhicules étranges et apparemment très avancés technologiquement pas loin d'eux. Juste qu'ils étaient potentiellement mortels. Mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'ils avaient très sûrement un moyen de sauver Gaia.

- Kéandros !

Le bleuté se retourna vers Irleas qui venait rapidement vers lui.

- Ca bouge là-dehors.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers l'une des fenêtres du bâtiment. En effet, les éterniens s'activaient rapidement autour d'eux, mais on aurait dit qu'il essayaient de battre en retraite. En levant les yeux, il vit une ombre noire et menaçante au-dessus de la zone.

- C'est quoi ça ? Marmonna l'homme aux explosifs.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que les nuages se percèrent soudain, révélant un vaisseau s'une taille gigantesque. Des appareil plus petits s'en détachèrent tandis que l'énorme machine commençait à repartir en prenant de l'altitude.

- Si ce truc nous attaque, on est dans la…

- Préviens les autres et rassemblez-vous dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée. Coupa Kéandros.

Irleas hocha la tête et fila dans les étages. Le chef regarda à nouveau les allées et venues des habitants d'Eterns qui se préparaient à accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Si il ne se trompait pas, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour lui qui descendait rapidement du ciel dans ces engins semblable aux vaisseaux de Gaia, mais en bien plus rapide. Il toucha la cicatrice sur son visage et prit une inspiration.

- C'est parti…

* * *

><p>Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit ! Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, avec comme toujours guimauve à volonté ! J'espère aussi que le passage avec notre Kéké adoré vous aura plu ! Que dire d'autre... je sais pas, je suis fatiguée x)<p>

Comme toujours, des remerciements supers mégas spéciaux à **Dawny-chan**, **emokami**,** Aelix**, **Patagato**, **Kafka Tamura** et **Taisuki Tsuzaki** ! Je vous aime ! J'aime vos reviews ! J'aime vos fics ! ^-^ Merci de continuer à me lire depuis tout ce temps ! *o*

Voilà, voilà, prochain chapitre : extra-terrestres, Avalanche, crises et câlins !

Kissus tout le monde, je vais me coucher avant de raconter trop de bêtises ! ^w^

Nyny :3


	17. Chapter 17

_Elle avait été exilée sur Gaia. Punition pour avoir assassiné leur Général. Ces idiots voulaient se faire connaître des habitants de cette jeune planète. Ils voulaient la paix. L'entraide. Laisser une si belle planète aux mains de ces êtres inférieurs qu'étaient les Humains ! Elle avait dû agir. À présent, coincée dans ces roches du continent Nord, le corps mort et l'âme bouillonnante, elle en payait le prix._

Elle regarda le prince descendre souplement d'une des navettes du vaisseau-mère qui venaient d'atterrir, en compagnie de quelques autres enterniens. Énervée, elle courut presque sur lui. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle et ses soldats tenaient leurs positions en attendant que leur grand seigneur daigne enfin se pointer !

- Prince Zerran ! Cria-t-elle en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui, menaçante. Je peux savoir ce que vous foutiez, bon sang ? Vous attendiez qu'ils nous attaquent encore ?

- Pardonnez-moi, Général Byara, nous avons eu quelques… problèmes. Faites-moi un rapport de la situation. Répondit-il en reculant un peu.

Soupirant d'agacement, l'éternienne leur expliqua que les Humains de Gaia qu'ils traquaient depuis les plaines avaient trouvés refuge dans le bâtiment autour duquel ils étaient postés.

- Toujours aucune idée de pourquoi ils sont venus ici ? Ni pourquoi ils sont si hostiles ? Demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blancs.

- Non, nous vous attendions pour établir un contacte et commencer les négociations, si possible. Encore un peu et j'allais moi-même aller leur trancher la gorge. Grinça la Général, ses yeux fushia pleins d'éclairs.

- Du calme, ne nous emballons pas avant de savoir ce qu'ils veulent.

- Vous savez combien de mes soldats sont morts à cause d'eux ?

- Justement, évitons d'autres pertes inutiles.

Byara garda le silence, mais bouillait toujours intérieurement. Si ces Humains s'avéraient réellement dangereux et malveillants, elle se ferait un plaisir de leur offrir la mort la plus lente et douloureuse qui soit…

- Allez me cherche Xonnok. Continua le prince.

La Général hocha la tête, faisant voleter ses courts cheveux gris autour de son visage, et partie à la recherche de leur stratège.

- Bien, Izy, tu es prêt ?

L'éternien gigantesque qui lui servait de conseiller personnel darda ses yeux perçants sur lui.

- Je ne pense toujours pas qu'y aller toi-même soit la meilleure de nos options.

- C'est pourtant ce que je vais faire mon ami, c'est peut-être la seule opportunité qu'on aura d'aller sur Gaia avant _elle_…

La combattante revint à ce moment, empêchant le géant de répondre, suivit d'un éternien de petite taille et tout blanc.

- Vous désiriez me voir, Altesse ? Demanda Xonnok.

- Oui, j'ai décidé que nous irions à la rencontre de ces étrangers tous les quatre. Sourit Zerran.

Les trois autres donnèrent l'impression de s'être prit un météore sur la tête.

- Quoi ? Juste nous, avec vous, sans escorte ? S'alarma Byara. Ce n'est absolument pas sécuritaire !

- J'ai la meilleure escorte possible ! Notre Général, la plus puissante guerrière d'Eterns, un stratège passé maître dans l'art de l'assassinat et un mage hors pair en la personne de mon conseiller. Sans me vanter, je ne suis moi-même pas en reste niveau combat. Et si nous venons vers eux avec une armé ils risqueraient de se sentir agressés et ça finira mal. Ce choix de groupe est donc la solution la plus censée. Expliqua-t-il en croisant les bras.

Les eterniens se concertèrent un instant du regard.

- Vous y avez pas mal réfléchit on dirait. Mais vous n'avez pas tord. Céda l'eternienne.

- Il nous faudra tout de même un plan de retraite sûr. Dit l'albinos, en bon stratège.

- Prenons le temps de peaufiner ce plan alors… soupira Izy.

Le prince sourit.

ZC

Vincent et Cloud rentraient au bar après leur conversation avec Reeves alors que l'aube commençait à poindre. Ils avaient une journée pour se préparer et prévenir les autres de leur mission. Vu qu'il était encore très tôt, les deux hommes ne furent pas surprit que personne ne les accueil à leur arrivée. Ils s'installèrent donc tranquillement à une table en attendant que le reste du groupe se réveil. Etonnement, ce fût Zack, et non Tifa comme ils le pensaient, qui apparut en premier.

- Cloud ! Vince ! Euh… je peux t'appeler Vince ? Salua-t-il avec son entrain habituel en descendant rapidement les marches pour venir vers eux.

Le tireur haussa les épaule, indifférent. Avec tous les surnoms plus ou moins originaux que Yuffie s'était déjà amusée à lui donner, celui-là ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

- Alors, que vous voulait Reeves pour vous retenir toute la nuit comme ça ? Sourit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Cloud, passant discrètement une main dans le bas du dos du blond.

Celui-ci trouva d'ailleurs sa question étrange, le brun avait eu un ton un peu bizarre en la disant, le regard fuyant…

- On va attendre que le reste du groupe soit là. Expliqua le mercenaire en rougissant un peu quand la main baladeuse se mit à faire de petits cercles sur ses reins.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir se laisser câliner, le toucher de Zack était vraiment agréable, mais Vincent était là, et il avait d'ailleurs plongé son regard rubis dans le sien, bleu lumineux, l'air intrigué par son brusque changement d'attitude. Il se reprit un peu et se pencha vers la table, faisant mine d'y poser ses avant-bras, pour briser le contact avec cette main caressante. Le chiot n'insista pas.

L'ancien SOLDAT regarda les deux hommes, notant le sentiment de confiance qui semblait flottait dans l'air. Mais c'était normal, pas vrai ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant leur traque de Sephiroth… et pour dire la vérité, l'autre brun était franchement séduisant… l'élan de jalousie qu'il avait déjà ressentit plus tôt revint en force. C'était ridicule, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il avait été absent si longtemps... Il allait devoir mettre certaines choses au clair avec son blond… à commencer par expliquer, en thermes non équivoques, leur relation particulière au reste du groupe !

ZC

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, une fois que tout le monde fût descendu et ai prit un petit-déjeuner, Cloud et Vincent annoncèrent qu'ils repartaient sur Eterns, provoquant un brouhaha conséquent.

- Ce soir ? S'exclama Cid en écrasant sa cigarette.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Dit Nanaki.

- On a pas vraiment le choix. Contra le mercenaire qui sentait une légère migraine lui monter au crâne.

- Mais si vous vous faites attaquer ? S'alarma Tifa.

- Nous prendront la fuite. Répondit calmement Vincent.

Cloud entendit soudain un sifflement aigue, les voix de ses compagnons ne lui parvenaient plus que comme étouffées. Il prit conscience qu'il allait à nouveau subir une de ces crises impromptues et d'origine inconnue. Il fallait qu'il aille ailleurs, loin des autres.

- Je pense que… commença Barret.

- Cloud ? Appela l'ancien Turk en voyant le blond se lever, coupant le grand noir et attirant l'attention des autres.

Shun fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant les symptômes, et se leva aussi, imité par le tireur. Le mercenaire recula, le plus fort de la crise était imminent, il voulait sortir de là, le plus vite possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Cloud ? Demanda la petite voix de Marlène.

Mais le blond ne l'entendait déjà plus, la douleur avait commencée, partant de ses omoplates pour se répondre dans ses épaules et le reste de son dos. Sa vue se brouilla, il prit appuie contre le bar et retint une plainte sourde. Il devait partir, les autres, et surtout la fillette, ne devaient pas le voir comme ça, dans cet état. Il relâcha le bar mais ne pu faire un pas avant que ses jambes ne le trahissent. Les bras puissants qui le rattrapèrent pendant sa chute le firent crier de douleur, alarmant ses compagnons.

- Yuffie ! Emmène Marlène dehors ! Ordonna Tifa.

Cloud se mit à trembler, haletant, un feu brûlant dans tout son corps le consumait, déchirait ses muscles, brisait ses os pour ensuite tout remettre en ordre et recommencer. Il cria encore lorsque Shun le posa au sol, le plus doucement possible, puis entrouvrit ses yeux brumeux et capta un regard sanglant auquel il s'accrocha pour rester conscient. Ses spasmes ne se calmaient pas, et lui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

- Zack… appela-t-il dans un gémissement, alors que des larmes de souffrance dévalaient ses joues trop pâles.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience en sentant l'étreinte chaude et l'odeur musquée du brun.

ZC

Chaud. Doux. Une caresse régulière sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Un corps qui l'enlaçait tendrement. Les élancements dans son dos le firent un peu grimacer, et les caresses s'arrêtèrent. Une voix grave et douce l'appela gentiment.

- Cloud ? Tu es réveillé ?

- Mmh… grogna-t-il en réponse.

Un rire. Son rire. Le blond ouvrit les yeux pour croiser un regard violine amusé et pétillant de vie. Et son sourire. Gaia, qu'il aimait son sourire. Il le lui rendit et se lova contre le brun, le nez dans son cou. Il avait la peau douce.

- Toujours aussi câlin au réveil, toi…

Ce murmure taquin ne suffit pas à le gêner. Il était trop bien, là.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu nous a bien fait peur tout à l'heure.

Au ton soudain sérieux, Cloud supposa, en soupirant, que la séance câlin allait finir en interrogatoire surprise. En même temps, il le comprenait, après ce qu'il s'était passé…

- Désolé… combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

- Quelques heures. Et je n'appellerais pas ça « dormir ».

Le mercenaire se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte de Zack pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncé et un regard dur. Mais la peur qu'il voyait, tapie au fond de ses iris, le persuada de le rassurer plutôt que de se fâcher pour ses paroles véhémentes. Il leva sa main droite, ses gants avaient disparus, et la posa sur la joue gauche du brun, passant le bout de ses doigts sur la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait.

Le visage de l'ex-SOLDAT se détendit et Cloud se retrouva soudain enlacé presque violement par son compagnon. Il tremblait, et le blond retint un grognement de douleur. Zack avait eu peur. Vraiment peur. Il le savait, il aurait ressentit la même chose à sa place. Il répondit tant bien que mal en l'entourant à son tour de ses bras douloureux.

- Zack…

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce matin…

- … Je ne sais pas.

Le brun soupira en le relâchant un peu. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à leurs ouïe surdéveloppées, montant les escaliers. Le brun reprit :

- Encore un problème à régler. Mais celui-là passe en priorité ! Décida-t-il.

- Et tu fais quoi de la menace d'une invasion alienne ?

- Ils sont encore loin les aliens ! Mais je veux bien qu'on parle d'invasion… susurra-t-il en passant sa main sous le haut du blond, frôlant son ventre, tout en se redressant pour se placer au-dessus de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Rougit celui-ci.

- Je veux soulager ta douleur en te faisant plaisir. Et puis, je viens de passer des heures collé à toi pendant que tu étais au pays des mogs en barba papa. Tu peux même pas imaginer l'effet que tu me fais…

- Zack, attends, quelqu'un…

Il fût coupé par les lèvres du brun qui happèrent les siennes avec douceur mais fermeté, et Cloud fût soudain sûr que l'homme que le dominait savait précisément ce qu'il faisait, et surtout pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, alors qu'au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait.

* * *

><p>Euuuh... donc voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Rencontre avec mes OC (oui, encore...) extra-terrestres... Cloud a des problèmes, d'ailleurs la prochaine fois il va pas s'en sortir avec seulement des courbatures le blondinet. Et, oui, la fin ressemble à ce que j'ai fait dans le chapitre 3 de Redemption, mais c'est pas ma faute, violer les chocobos c'est mon passe-temps ! Mon mog, qu'est-ce que je raconte... j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu quand même ! ^^' Prochain, on repasse chez les eterniens pour voir ce que Zerran a derrière sa petite tête bleue ! (Enfin de l'action, me direz-vous, mais moi j'aime le suuucreuh !)<p>

Bien, j'arrête mes conneries et on passe aux remerciements ! Donc **emokami** (ça y est, il est là ce chapitre horrible), **Dawny-chan** et **A****elix **(mieux vaut tard que jamais, je ne t'en veux pas du tout ^^) : je vous aime, je vous adore, vous avez toute ma gratitude de chocobo déplumé, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ! T-T

Voilà, maintenant je vais aller me cacher et attendre vos légumes... ah ! Et merci à ceux qui me mette dans leurs favoris ! Un petit commentaire aussi peut-être ? *o* (Oui j'en demande beaucoup TwT)

Nyny :S


	18. Chapter 18

_Junon avait toujours été leur terrain de « jeu » favori. Allez savoir pourquoi. Et l'énorme canon, même si ce n'était pas l'original, avait été témoin de bien des disputes, réconciliations, discutions, combats… Il leva le nez de son cher Loveless et jeta un œil à ses deux compagnons qui s'étaient lancés dans une bataille amicale. Au moins celle-ci ne dégénérerait pas, après tout ce n'était pas lui qui croisait le fer avec leur Général aujourd'hui…_

Le regard si sombre de Shun croisa le siens quand il détourna la tête, s'arrachant au baiser autoritaire de Zack. Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement avant qu'il ne se dégage complètement de son étreinte, le repoussant fermement. Il s'assit au bord du lit mais se retrouva incapable de se lever, encore trop faible. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation…

- Pardon, devoir prévenir, Vincent et Yuffie partit avec chat mécanique. Leur apprit Shun avant de se retourner et de sortir, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, son ascendance de béhémot lui laissant un visage sans expression.

Le silence s'installa, pesant, et Cloud tourna légèrement les yeux vers son compagnon qui gardait la tête basse, son visage à moitié caché par ses mèches sombres.

- Tu l'a fait exprès…

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Pas de réponse. L'ambiance tendue n'arrangeait rien à son humeur, et le blond se rallongea, dos à l'autre occupant du lit. Celui-ci comprit le message : il voulais rester seul. Zack eu un sourire en pensant qu'il le connaissait toujours aussi bien, malgré le temps passé, et se redressa pour quitter la pièce à son tour, il avait lui aussi besoin de réfléchir à son comportement.

Ses élans de jalousie le surprenaient, il tenait à son amant et avait toujours été plus ou moins possessif, mais il avait l'impression que ses émotions étaient multipliées par mille depuis sa « résurrection ». Cela le gênait fortement, il allait devoir apprendre à contrôler tout ça avant de se retrouver à s'en prendre aux amis de Cloud sur un coup de colère. Et plus particulièrement à Valentine.

Rien que d'y penser, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il préféra quitter le bar, histoire de prendre l'air et de se calmer. Il prévint Shun, qui s'était installé sur une des banquettes au fond de la salle principale, de son départ, et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête avant qu'il ne sorte d'un pas rapide.

ZC

Le mercenaire avait réussi à se traîner jusque dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche chaude qui l'aida à écarter les derniers signes de sa crise et se tourna vers le miroir. L'image qui lui fût renvoyée ne lui plus que moyennement, son air misérable et trop pâle l'énerva. Aller faire un tour ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

En sortant dans la ruelle sur le côté du Septième Ciel pour récupérer Fenrir, il croisa l'hybride qui lui fit savoir que Zack avait lui aussi déserté les lieux. Un peu inquiet, il préféra quand même se diriger vers l'ancienne Midgar plutôt que de partir à sa recherche. C'était un grand garçon, il n'avait pas besoin d'être materné, et encore moins dans la capitale qui était sans danger. Peut-être même qu'ils se retrouveraient au même endroit en fait…

Le blond pu constater qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre dans l'église d'Aerith quand il y entra, mais ce n'était absolument pas son ami, ni une personne qu'il s'attendait à revoir un jour d'ailleurs. Mais en même temps, il s'était pas attendu à revoir les autres First non plus. Il dégaina vivement Tsurugi, faisant se retourner l'homme qui s'était perdu dans la contemplation du parterre de fleur de la Cetra, et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas son habituel air sûr de lui, à la limite de l'arrogance.

- Cloud Strife, si je m'attendait à te revoir. Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demanda l'intrus.

- Genesis Rhapsodos… C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, tu ne crois pas ? Rétorqua le mercenaire.

- Ah, tu as sûrement raison… Répondit le rouge, l'air distrait. Tu comptes baisser ton arme ou tu préfère qu'on se batte ?

- À toi de me le dire, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Si tu as été ressuscité toi aussi, tu devrais être avec les Messagers, non ?

- Je ne connais pas ces « Messagers » et je n'ai pas été ressuscité, je me suis juste réveillé après avoir sentit l'activation des materias de la Déesse. Et je suis remonté à la surface pour trouver Midgar en ruine, sacrée vision de la plus grande ville du monde...

- Je crois que nous allons tous les deux avoir besoin d'éclaircir la situation. Encore… Soupira Cloud, qui commençait à se demander combien de fois encore il allait devoir raconter les mêmes faits passés, ces morts ne pouvaient-ils pas tous revenir en même temps, non ?

Genesis lui lança un regard curieux. Le blond posa son épée contre l'un des bancs et s'assit tranquillement, invitant l'autre à faire de même. Il prit le partit de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, dans les grandes lignes, depuis qu'il avait disparut. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air hostile, et si il pouvait s'en faire un allié, ce serait un ennemi de moins à combattre.

Ils discutèrent un long moment, Genesis lui expliqua lui aussi comment il était sortit du réacteur ZERO, où il « dormait » depuis quelques années, après son réveil forcé dû à sa promiscuité avec les materias de la Déesse. Après quelques heures de questions/réponses à propos des événements plus ou moins récents, ils décidèrent de se rendre au siège de la WRO afin de mettre au courant une figure d'autorité, autre que la Shinra, dont le revenant ne voulait pas entendre parler maintenant, que l'ancien First était de retour.

Il ne firent pas dix pas dans l'église qu'une silhouette armée se détacha dans l'embrasure de la porte. Cloud n'eu pas le temps de l'en empêcher que Genesis sortait son arme, par sécurité, déclenchant sans le vouloir l'attaque de l'autre homme qui se révéla être Zack. Le choc de l'épée rougeoyante contre l'une des parties de Tsurugi, prise par le brun sur Fenrir toujours à l'extérieur, fit vibrer l'air autour d'eux.

La boule de feu lancé par le roux, à l'aide de sa materia favorite, explosa une des colonnes en pierres quand son adversaire l'évita. Genesis fit un pas en arrière et Zack, qui avait dû reculer en se déplaçant, se redressa et bondit en avant, sa lame pointant vers le torse de celui qu'il croyait être un ennemi.

- Ça suffit !

Le cri de Cloud résonna dans l'immensité de la salle tendit que sa propre arme mordait sa chair alors qu'il s'interposait entre les deux adversaires. Il vit les yeux violines de son compagnon s'écarquiller d'horreur. Ils lâchèrent brusquement les parties de Tsurugi qu'ils tenaient tous les deux et les épées s'écrasèrent contre le sol en bois. Personne ne bougea pendant un moment, seules leurs respirations plus ou moins rapides venaient percer le silence. Zack brisa l'instant en premier.

- Cloud…

- Ça va, tout va bien. Le coupa le blond, la respiration hachée. Il n'y a rien à craindre de Genesis, Zack, calme-toi.

Son ami secoua un peu la tête, le regard fixé sur l'entaille, peu profonde mais tout de même présente, sur le poignet droit du mercenaire. Il n'avait apparemment pas réussi à redresser son arme assez vite et avait paré le coup avec son bras. Il tendit la main et attrapa celle où ruisselait un petit filer de sang chaud. Il remarqua alors que le blond tremblait.

- Cloud ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas alors que les tremblements s'intensifiaient. Son regard si bleu accrocha le sien, douloureux et effrayé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand le mercenaire se tendit soudain, haletant, et s'écroula dans ses bras, comme foudroyé. Il voulu l'enlacer mais fût repoussé.

Cloud tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol dur, le souffle coupé. Il retint un gémissement et serra les dents. La vague de douleur qui suivit fit se tendre violement tous les muscles de son corps, provoquant des crampes qui lui arrachèrent un cri, et il se recroquevilla, restant sourd aux appels des deux autres hommes qui n'osaient s'approcher.

Il essaya de contrôler son souffle en vain, sa souffrance et sa peur rendant sa respiration trop irrégulière. Une atroce sensation de brûlure envahit son dos quand ses os se mirent à se déplacer sous sa peau, la perçant avec violence au niveau des omoplates. Il n'entendit même pas les cris de Zack et Genesis, noyés sous les siens.

Il hurla encore tandis que du sang bouillonnant dévalait sa colonne vertébrale, le long de ses côtes, et finissait par éclabousser le sol autour de lui. Des larmes salées coulèrent sur ses joues trop pâles sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des tâches noires lui brouillaient la vue, il ferma les yeux, la douleur était si intense qu'elle l'empêchait de s'évanouir, le maintenant conscient de force.

Ses muscles se mirent à s'étirer, suivant le chemin vers la plaie à vif qu'avaient créés ses os en déchirant ses chairs. Il n'avait même plus la force de produire le moindre son, assistant, impuissant, tout comme les deux autres hommes pétrifiés prêt de lui, à la déformation de son corps.

Sa peau, qui s'étira elle aussi douloureusement, vint recouvrir les nouveaux muscles, os et articulations. Des milliers de picotements parcoururent ses membres dorsaux neufs et recouverts de sang frais, avant que tout son corps ne se détende brusquement. Il s'effondra, ni conscient, ni inconscient, l'esprit vide, le corps en feu, la vue flou, les oreilles sifflantes et la gorge meurtrie par ses propres cris.

Il sentit des mouvements autour de lui, Zack et Genesis s'agitaient. Son regard vague tomba sur une masse qui pesait lourd sur son dos. Il sentait deux mêmes poids répartis de chaque côtés, sur ses omoplates, ces choses qui venaient de sortirent de lui mais qui étaient toujours attachées à son dos. Il remarqua aussi des plumes apparemment blanches et duveteuses sous l'hémoglobine collante qui les recouvraient en grande partie.

Il frissonna fortement quand la main de son compagnon effleura son nouvel appendice gauche, frémissant et imposant. Si il n'avait pas aussi mal, il aurait été sûr d'être en plein cauchemar. Car c'était bien deux ailes de grande envergure qui venaient d'élire domicile sur son corps meurtri…

* * *

><p>Nouveau chapitre... en retard... très en retard... je suis désolée T-T j'espère au moins qu'il vous a plu, sinon je serais vraiment impardonnable ^^' si quoi que ce soit vous parait louche, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! :D<p>

Remerciements : ma n'épousaillée pour qui j'ai fait revenir Gégé, **emokami**; ma petite vamp~ adorée, **Dawny-chan**; ma petite **Aeli****x**; et tout les autres qui lisent sans se faire remarquer ! ^^

Bon, maintenant je vais me cacher en attendant vos coups de fouet...


	19. Chapter 19

_- Je suis devenu un monstre…_

_- C'est pas des ailes de monstres ça… Ce sont des ailes d'anges._

_- Qu'est-ce qui pousse un ange à se battre ? De quoi rêvent les anges ?_

…

_-Les anges ne rêvent que d'une chose… devenir humains._

ZC

La respiration calme mais douloureuse, Cloud sentait les doigts de Zack passer tranquillement dans ses cheveux, massant gentiment son crâne pour le détendre. Le brun avait contacté le Septième Ciel grâce au PHS du « blessé », et ils attendaient que les autres arrivent avec des renforts de la WRO. Genesis, un peu plus loin, près du parterre fleuri, faisait lentement les cents pas, absorbé par ses propres pensées.

Le blond, la joue posée contre la cuisse de son compagnon assit près de lui, soupira, le corps parcourut de frissons désagréables. A la douleur, ténue mais toujours là, s'ajoutait à présent une grande fatigue. Une légère pression sur sa main lui fit lever les yeux vers Zack qui lui sourit, heureux d'avoir son attention, puis se pencha vers lui pour embrasser sa tempe, en lui murmurant de douces paroles. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, bercé par sa voix grave et par les caresses qu'il sentait sur sa nuque.

Il avait du s'endormir, car ce sont des exclamations en tout genre et un groupe assez conséquent de personnes, dont une partie d'Avalanche, qui l'accueillit quand il ouvrit les paupières. Il voulu se redresser, mais cela fit bouger ses ailes, qui suivirent les gestes de ses bras, provocant un léger mouvement de panique parmi les nouveaux arrivants. Il lâcha une flopée de jurons, et Zack, derrière lui, faillit bien manger des plumes, ce qui le fit rire, s'attirant le regard courroucé du blond qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

- Doucement Cloudy, y a pas le feu. Voulu-t-il l'apaiser.

L'interpellé préféra s'immobiliser complètement avant d'être à l'origine d'un catastrophe due à ses nouveaux membres. Assommer quelqu'un par exemple… ses ailes faisant près de deux mètres de long chacune, elles en auraient été capables, et il aurait bien voulu réussir à les rétracter avant que cela n'arrive. Seulement, il manquait de place pour pouvoir bouger et expérimenter comme il le souhaitait. Shun dû capter son désarrois, car il s'approcha alors du jeune blond et le remit rapidement sur ses pieds.

-Merci… lui souffla Cloud, soulagé, sous le regard bienveillant du demi-béhémot.

Etre à terre, dans une telle position de faiblesse, et devant tant de personne, était une expérience franchement désagréable. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas lâché la main de Zack et s'en félicita, en voyant à quel point il était incertain sur ses jambes tremblantes. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'écrouler à nouveau. L'agitation dans l'église lui fit lever la tête, plus que le sang et sa nouvelle apparence, les soldats de la WRO étaient plus inquiétés par l'homme au manteau rouge qui n'avait pas fait mine de s'approcher d'eux, et regardait la scène de loin.

-Je pense que l'on serait mieux au quartier général pour discuter de se qui se passe. Fit remarquer Reeves, qui venait d'arriver. Tu penses pouvoir faire le voyage, Cloud ? Ajouta-t-il, réellement inquiet.

Le mercenaire se dit qu'il ne devait vraiment pas être beau à voir pour générer tant de sollicitude de la part du directeur. Il hocha néanmoins la tête à son attention, et se tourna vers Genesis, toujours étrangement silencieux. Celui-ci lui fit un signe montrant son accord de les suivre. Le jeune homme soupira en sentant tout son corps se rebeller contre les mouvements qu'il faisait depuis quelques minutes. Le retour risquait d'être sportif…

ZC

A peine le bélier eu-t-il enfoncé la double porte du bâtiment que les troupes d'Eterns pénétraient dans le hall. Personne. Le stress ambiant monta encore de plusieurs crans au fur et à mesure qu'ils découvraient toutes les pièces vides, les traces de passages récents encore visibles partout. Après des ordres criés à travers toute la bâtisse, et deux autres fouilles presque désespérées, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence…

… les Humains de Gaia s'étaient complètement volatilisés, et leurs principaux dirigeants avec.

ZC

Kéandros ne pouvait croire à sa chance, il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. Forcément. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il était présentement accompagné du prince héritier de cette planète, ainsi que de sa garde rapprochée, et ce, sans qu'il l'ai lui-même prévu ? Et que ces mêmes éterniens ne veuillent, de leur plein gré s'entend, le suivre sur Gaia, avec un moyen de la guérir.

C'était sûrement ça, le « hic ». Et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il demanda à voir cette solution miracle. Le bleuté n'avait pas non plus pensé qu'il serait exaucé. Il leva les yeux vers l'énorme machine en face de lui, un pompe à énergie gigantesque, semblable aux réacteurs Mako, mais en bien plus sophistiqué. Voilà ce que lui proposait Zerran : un pure et simple transfère d'énergie planétaire d'Eterns à Gaia. Son plan avait révolté la femme à la peau bleue foncée, Byara, surpris le colosse violet, Izy, et fait rire l'albinos Xannok. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il était parfaitement sérieux à ce sujet. Les quatre éterniens étaient donc en pleine discussion, ou plutôt, le jeune chef aux yeux oranges ce faisait copieusement remonter les bretelles, pendant que Kéandros admirait la merveille de technologie qu'il avait devant lui.

Irléas vint se poster derrière lui, attendant un ordre. Il devait penser aux hybrides laissés dans les plaines à l'extérieur de la ville. Il s'en occuperait plus tard, il y avait plus urgent. Sans connaître les raisons qui poussaient le prochain dirigeant d'Eterns à l'aider, il préférait ne pas s'embarquer à l'aveugle dans cette histoire. D'autant que donner l'énergie vitale d'une planète à une autre était fortement risqué. Les deux s'autodétruiraient, dans le pire des cas.

Et la façon dont le Prince les avait conduits ici l'intriguait aussi. Les matérias étant le propre de Gaia, les éterniens avaient une toute autre forme de magie ici, et les Messagers en avaient été témoins quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était apparemment un ingénieux système de runes, mais le balafré n'en savait pas plus pour le moment, il lui faudrait étudier ça de plus près quand il en aurait l'occasion.

Autre sujet de préoccupation, les deux anciens du SOLDAT, qui observaient tout, plus loin dans la salle. Au vu de leurs expressions actuelles, le plan ne les enchantait pas des masses. Peut-être à cause de la possibilité de destruction des deux planètes, et donc de tous leurs habitants, par la même occasion. Le départ de Fair devait aussi jouer pour beaucoup dans l'équation, et Kéandros devrait sûrement jouer de belles phrases pour les empêcher de se rebeller, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre sa force de frappe, étant sûr que Gaia et ses dirigeants accueilleraient très mal son projet d'association avec le peuple de Jenova.

Voyant que la situation semblait se calmer du côté des éterniens, il attendit tranquillement que Zerran vienne vers lui pour commencer à l'interroger sur ses motivations, puis, sur la façon d'utiliser la machine, et surtout comment envoyer toute cette masse énergétique sur Gaia depuis le fin fond de l'espace.

ZC

-Je commence à penser sérieusement que ce plan est bancal. Dit calmement Angeal, les yeux braqués sur le chef des Messagers et son potentiel collaborateur éternien.

-Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, si ce n'était pas aussi risqué. Fit remarquer Sephiroth. Ce serait même plutôt judicieux.

-Tout est relatif…

Le silence s'installa, et s'étira quelques minutes, le temps pour eux d'examiner une seconde fois la machine qui sauverait miraculeuse leur planète en manque d'énergie. Le brun secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Ce sont les âmes des êtres vivants qui circulent dans le cœur des planètes qui les abritent. Les envoyer ailleurs ne peut causer que du tord.

Son ami aux yeux de chat ne répliqua pas. Il ne pouvait lui donner raison, mais ce qu'il disait avait aussi beaucoup de sens. Seulement, si c'était le seul moyen de redonner vie à Gaia, il le ferait sans hésiter.

L'alarme qui se déclencha les surprit tous. La lumière s'éteignit brusquement, ne laissant plus qu'un néon rouge, pendant qu'une sonnerie stridente résonnait dans toute l'immense salle, couplée à une voix mécanique signalant la présence d'intrus dans les locaux. Les visages décomposés du Prince et de sa petite troupe indiquant que ce n'était pas du tout prévu au programme. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Zerran pour invoquer à nouveau ses runes et les faire tous réapparaître hors du bâtiment, à l'extérieur même de la ville.

« En voilà un qui ne veut pas se faire prendre » pensa Angeal, suspicieux. Si il agissait contre les lois d'Eterns, Prince héritier ou pas, il aurait des problèmes, et eux avec. Cette constatation augmenta encore le malaise de l'ex-SOLDAT. Depuis un moment il avait l'impression de faire une énorme erreur, peut-être aurait-il du suivre son instinct, et partir avec son élève quand il en avait eu l'occasion. D'ailleurs, il allait l'entendre celui-là, quand il le retrouverait. Enfin, si il le retrouvait…

ZC

-Ce sont des membres au même titre qu'un bras ou une jambe, tu dois juste apprendre à les utiliser de façon optimale. Quand se sera fait, tu pourras les faire disparaitre ou apparaitre à ta guise. Expliqua Genesis.

Cloud l'écoutait attentivement. Après être retourné, assez difficilement il faut le dire, au QG de la WRO, avoir prit soin de ses blessures et s'être lavé au mieux possible compte tenu de sa situation, il avait prit une nuit de repos bien méritée, laissant Reeves s'expliquer avec le roux nouvellement revenu à la surface. Et bizarrement, le lendemain, c'est lui qui vint le tirer du lit pour lui enseigner l'art d'être un homme-oiseau. Ou un homme-monstre, comme le rouge préférait s'appeler. Ce qui avait provoqué une réaction véhémente de Zack. Que le blond avait gentiment mis à la porte de la salle d'entrainement qu'ils occupaient actuellement.

-Mais passons, la théorie ne vaut pas la pratique, et je suis sûr que tu meures d'impatience de voler de tes propres ailes. Ricana Genesis, ironique.

Cette affirmation ne méritant pas de réponse, le mercenaire garda le silence pendant que le roux programmait la simulation. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent ainsi sur les hautes montagnes surplombant le Wutai. Soudain nerveux, Cloud s'approcha prudemment du bord en se disant qu'un petit cours magistral aurait finalement été bienvenu. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas au programme de son nouveau « mentor » qui, d'une pression entre ses omoplates, l'aida à faire le grand saut.

-Vas-y, vole ! cria-t-il en le regardant tomber avec un sourire presque sadique.

« Facile à dire ! » pensa le blond en voyant les arbres au sol se rapprocher à une vitesse effrayante, le vent fouettant violement son corps entier. Ne voulant pas céder à la panique, il essaya vainement d'ouvrir ses ailes qui restaient obstinément collées à son dos. Il allait finir en bouilli. Un courant ascendant salvateur vint enfin se perdre entre ses plumes et écarta brusquement ses appendices dorsaux, ralentissant sa chute… trop tard.

Les branches éraflèrent sa chair alors qu'il s'accrochait involontairement à chacune d'entre elle, tombant toujours inévitablement, brisant le bois dans des craquements sinistres, avant de finalement s'écraser lamentablement au sol. Il attendit un peu puis se redressa en position assise, constatent les dégâts, surtout de petites coupures et des hématomes, et regarda Genesis se poser élégamment devant lui, le narguant presque. Si il n'avait pas autant eu besoin de lui, il lui aurait bien mis son poing dans la figure.

-Eh bien, l'entrainement va être long si ça commence comme ça.

Oh, oui, il allait se le faire !

* * *

><p>Hellow ! Vous ne l'attendiez plus, mais le voilà enfin ! J'espère vraiment qu'il à la hauteur de vos attentes, sinon... fouettez-moi ! T-T<p>

Je passe tout de suite aux remerciements, et y en a pas mal !

Alors, merci tout plein beaucoup à **emokami**, **Cloudy-L**, **Lyciangel **et **Xersuru **pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Et plus particulièrement à **Dawny-chan** et **Kemael** pour leur aide et leurs coups de fouet motivants x) je vous adore tous ! :D (J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sinon, bah, brûlez-moi T-T)

Je me dépêche de poster, sinon on va encore me taper, à bientôt mes petits poulets et poulettes ! ^^

Nyny :3


	20. Chapter 20

_- Hé, Rude ! Qui aimes-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu si gêné ? Allez ! Qui aimes-tu ?_

_- ...Tifa._

_- Hmmm... Elle est coriace. Mais... ? Pauvre Elena ! Elle... Et toi..._

_- Non. Elle aime Tseng._

_- Je ne le savais pas ! Mais Tseng aime cette fille des Anciens..._

ZC

Cloud se réveilla, le corps si douloureux et courbaturé qu'il doutait fortement de pouvoir se lever avant quelques minutes et plusieurs étirements. Ses ecchymoses et autres coupures avaient en général à peine le temps de guérir, grâce à la Mako, que d'autres les remplaçaient aussitôt. Il fallait dire que son entraineur particulier ne lui épargnait rien, et, il en était sûr maintenant, prenait même plaisir à le torturer. Enfin, dans le cadre des exercices impossibles qu'il lui imposait depuis presque une semaine, évidement.

L'homme au manteau rouge, aussi pédagogue qu'un Zolom pyromane en mode furie, avait décidé de laisser tomber les cours de vol pour l'instant, après l'échec cuisant du premier essai et s'était concentré sur les mouvements aux sols. Les résultats s'étaient heureusement avérés bien plus concluants, le blond avait pu apprendre à se déplacer et à se battre sans être gêné par ses nouveaux membres, et surtout, il avait apprit à les rétracter. Ça avait été difficile au départ, mais son corps commençait à s'habituer aux changements fréquents.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui indiquait neuves heures passées, une vraie grasse matinée pour lui qui se levait toujours bien plus tôt. La fatigue physique et émotionnelle lui pesait plus que ce qu'il pensait. Le jeune homme faillit s'inquiéter de son retard avant de se rappeler que, non seulement Genesis lui avait indiqué qu'il avait des choses à faire ce matin-là, et que donc ils ne s'entraineraient que l'après-midi, mais qu'en plus ce dernier ne se serait pas gêné pour venir lui-même le tirer du lit.

Un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Enfin, il essaya de se retourner, avant qu'une paire de bras ne l'en empêche en passant autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre un corps chaud. Une tête vint se lover dans son cou et des cheveux d'un noir de jais lui chatouillèrent la joue. Un soupir caressa sa peau avant que l'autre homme ne s'immobilise à nouveau, sans pour autant le lâcher. C'est un peu nerveux que Cloud se souvint qu'il avait pour la première fois cédé à Zack la veille, le laissant partager son lit. Pas qu'ils aient fait quoi que ce soit d'autre que dormir, mais pour lui qui s'était tellement habitué à la vie solitaire, se réveiller avec quelqu'un à ses côtés était franchement perturbant.

Il avait vraiment pensé que retrouver une vie « de couple » serait simple. Après tout ils avaient été amants avant, et avaient pratiquement vécu ensemble. Mais, sans raison, le mercenaire angoissait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul à seul avec le brun. Son amour pour lui n'était pas à remettre en cause, mais il n'arrivait simplement plus à se faire à la présence constante d'une personne auprès de lui. Et c'était complètement contradictoire, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer être à nouveau séparé de son compagnon. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Le plus jeune avait donc décidé de laisser son aîné prendre les choses en main en lui accordant ce qu'il lui demandait, et voir comment ça allait se passer. Et il devait s'avouer que tout allait pour le mieux, mis à part son petit coup de stress à l'instant. La conclusion que le temps et les anciennes habitudes le détendraient déjà s'imposait, et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que le blond se retourna, non sans mal, dans les bras de son ami, qui s'était, comme il le pensait, redormi aussi sec après s'être assuré que son « doudou » était bien à sa place.

Cloud passa doucement ses doigts dans les mèches ébène, déplaçant celles qui lui cachaient le visage détendu de l'ex-SOLDAT. Il n'en fallu pas plus à celui-ci pour s'agiter et dévoiler ses orbes indigo, cherchant sûrement la source de ce qui le chatouillait légèrement. Zack sourit en voyant son petit ami tout près, très content de ce premier réveil tout en douceur. Il avait presque eu peur que son blond n'ai disparu quand il ouvrirait les yeux. Mais non, il était là, et lui rendait son sourire d'un air amusé.

- Bonjour toi. Dit le brun en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

C'était une bonne journée qui commençait.

ZC

- Tu fais trop de mouvements superflus, donc tu te fatigue plus vite, et tu t'écrase. Savoir planer n'est pas suffisant, à quoi sert d'avoir des ailes si tu es incapable de t'en servir correctement ?

Le mercenaire soupira, énervé, aux paroles de Genesis. Il aurait bien voulu lui rétorquer que ces engins, il ne les avait pas demandé, et qu'il aurait bien préféré s'en débarrasser que d'apprendre à les utiliser. Mais commencer un débat avec ce type n'aboutirait à rien, comme toujours. Enfin, surtout depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son précieux livre. C'était ce qui l'avait retenu le matin même, et sa bonne humeur était tel qu'il avait décidé d'accélérer l'entrainement, et Cloud était à bout. Des muscles qu'il n'utilisait jamais étaient d'un coup sollicités, et c'était douloureux, on aurait dit que ses nouveaux membres n'arrivaient pas à supporter le poids de son propre corps, ce qui le faisait immanquablement chuter en plein vol.

Au bout du compte, malgré ses efforts et ses progrès, il se retrouvait toujours au même point : ses ailes l'encombrer plus qu'autre chose. Le blond était bien tenté de les rétracter et de ne plus jamais les ressortir, mais apparemment les autres en avaient décidés autrement, en le persuadant qu'elles pourraient être un atout. Enfin, pour le moment, elles étaient juste des poids morts dans son dos.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin qui attendait patiemment qu'il se relève. Ou plutôt, il s'était plongé de bon cœur dans la lecture de Loveless en lui lançant parfois des regards insistants, l'air mi-agacé, mi-moqueur. Comprenant bien le message, Cloud se releva et entreprit donc de faire ce qui l'occupait depuis plusieurs heures : réussir à battre des ailes et à s'envoler.

ZC

Pendant ce temps, les autres ne se tournaient pas les pouces, loin de là. En effet, alors que l'entrainement un peu « spécial » du mercenaire commençait avec l'ex-SOLDAT, les membres d'Avalanche ainsi que les Turks avaient décidés, eux aussi, et d'un commun accord, de tester et améliorer leurs capacités, en vue des futures attaques qui ne manqueraient pas de leur tomber dessus. Plusieurs groupes c'étaient ainsi formés, en se basant sur les styles de combat de chacun.

Les terrains de tirs avaient donc été investis par Vincent, Elena, Tseng et Barret, même si ce dernier était plus du genre à tirer dans le tas au petit bonheur la chance qu'à vraiment viser une cible. Rude et Tifa se retrouvaient avec un gymnase entier à leur seul disposition, puisque ils n'étaient que deux à se battre au corps à corps. Les trois fortes têtes, à savoir Reno, Cid et Yuffie, avaient fini par former eux aussi une équipe, poussés par la force des choses, l'envie de s'entrainer en groupe plutôt que seul, et ayant tout trois des techniques plutôt uniques. Zack les avaient rejoint plus tard, après s'être fait virer de la salle de simulation par sa chère moitié, jugeant qu'un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal. Quand à Nanaki…

- On dirait qu'on va devoir se débrouiller seuls tout les deux. Dit-il posément, assis dans le hall de la WRO.

Le ronronnement, venant de sa droite, qui lui répondit lui fit hocher la tête.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, on pourrait aller dans la cours, on aurait plus de place.

Dark Nation le regarda fixement en se léchant les babines, son tentacule s'agitant doucement derrière elle.

- La conversation risque d'être fortement limitée on dirait. Soupira RedXIII, avant de s'étirer, puis de se diriger tranquillement vers l'extérieur, suivit à la trace par l'animal de Rufus.

Ce dernier s'était lui-même décrété non-combattant, ainsi que Revees, ce qui avait parut logique à tout le monde. Après tout, la stratégie était aussi importante que la force armée, et la WRO ainsi que la compagnie Shinra, même fortement diminuée, n'allaient pas se diriger toutes seules pendant que leurs chefs batailleraient. Et de toute façon, la seule arme de Tuesti étant Cait-Sith, qui se contrôlait tout aussi bien seul à présent, il était éliminé d'office.

C'est donc dans une ambiance combative, et malgré tout assez détendue et solidaire, que s'était passé la semaine. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'instant, c'était attendre un signe d'Eterns, que ce soit des Messagers ou des extra-terrestres, ne voulant pas se risquer à aller là-bas sans rien savoir de ce qui s'y passait, le premier essai ayant été assez désastreux pour les en dissuader.

ZC

Zack eu à peine le temps de lever son épée que le shuriken géant la heurtait, la lui faisant presque lâcher. Son idée du trois contre un commençait à lui paraître sérieusement mauvaise. Aussi fort soit-il, il avait peut-être un peu sous-estimé ses adversaires, et surtout, son endurance, comme la leur, flanchait. Mais ils avaient l'avantage du nombre, tandis que le brun ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Son bref moment de réflexion fût soudain interrompu par une tornade rousse qui lui tomba dessus comme la foudre que renfermait son bâton. Reno difficilement repoussé, c'est Cid, plus vif que son âge ne laissait penser, qui prit la relève. Au début ils l'avaient attaqués tout les trois ensemble, mais à présent ils changeaient de technique pour l'agresser un par un, une bonne stratégie pour le fatiguer tout en reprenant eux-mêmes des forces, même minimes.

Pour l'instant le jeune homme était cantonné à une position défensive, n'ayant pas encore trouvé la faille dans leur formation qui s'était optimisée au fil des heures, puis des jours passé dans cette salle, à s'entrainer sans relâche. Le bon moment arriva alors. Yuffie fondit sur lui, passant de ses attaques longues distance à un corps à corps mal maîtrisé. Il suffit au brun de bloquer son arme puis, d'une prise habile, de renverser la ninja. Elle déclara forfait en tapant un coup sur le tapis au sol, laissant l'occasion à Zack de se concentrer sur ses deux autres adversaires pendant qu'elle roulait hors du terrain, à bout de souffle.

Leur groupe de trois subitement amputé d'un membre devait rapidement trouver une nouvelle formation. C'est Cid qui prit les devants en fonçant brusquement sur l'ex-SOLDAT, son arme pointée vers l'avant, menaçante. Le brun abattit son épée d'entrainement sur la lance, la faisant claquer au sol. Le blond roula alors sur le côté, dévoilant le Turk qui s'était avancé derrière lui. Le bâton rencontra la lame, et Reno fût désarmé d'un rapide coup de poignet.

Après un moment de flottement où l'on entendit plus que les respirations rapides et hachés des combattants présent dans la pièce, Zack se laissa tomber sur le dos, complètement vidé de ses forces. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus dû donner autant d'énergie dans un combat, et il en était ravi. Si il avait eu tellement de mal aujourd'hui, leurs véritables ennemis mordraient la poussière plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Mais après tout, ils s'entrainaient plusieurs heures par jours en général à partir de huit heure, ne faisant des pauses que vers treize heure pour déjeuner, puis s'arrêtant pour la journée dans les environs de dix-neuf heure. En fonction des chaque groupe et des exercices auxquels ils s'adonnaient, évidemment.

- Aaaaah ! S'écria soudain la jeune fille du groupe. J'en ai assez, je me fais toujours avoir la première !

- Presque toujours, hier c'était Reno. Essaya de la consoler le brun toujours avachit sur le tapis.

- Tu t'énerves trop gamine, ça te fais faire des erreurs à la con. On fonce pas comme ça sur un ennemi plus fort que nous, bordel ! Répliqua Cid en s'allumant une cigarette.

Yuffie lui tira la langue, avant de sauter du banc sur lequel elle s'était assise pour rendre une des bouteilles d'eau, qu'ils avaient préalablement mit alignées contre le mur en prévention de leur séance.

- Bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi, je suis mort… annonça le roux, assit un peu plus loin.

- Pareil, je pense qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui, on remballe. Décida Zack.

Les trois autre opinèrent du chef et récupérèrent leurs armes qui s'étaient éparpillés çà et là dans la salle, avant de sortir rejoindre la cafétéria, qui servait aussi de salle commune où tout le monde se retrouvait après les journées d'entrainement. Ils y trouvèrent Tifa et Rude, qui venaient apparemment tout juste de s'installer. Côte à côte devant des boissons fraîches, ils discutaient sur les divers moyens d'augmenter exponentiellement la force d'une attaque contre un adversaire plus grand.

Les groupe des tireurs ne tarda pas non plus à les rejoindre, et ils s'attablèrent tous ensemble, mis à part le duo qui avait déjà dîné. Les efforts de tout le monde portaient leurs fruits, et leur niveau à tous avait beaucoup augmenté depuis une semaine. Si leurs ennemis décidaient de s'en prendre à eux à présent, ils allaient être très bien accueillit.

ZC

Cinq jours. C'était le temps qu'ils avaient passés à se cacher dans les grandes plaines d'Eterns, fuyants tour à tour les soldats de l'armée standard et la garde royale. Et Kéandros en avait plus qu'assez. Toute cette cavalcade menaçait de le rendre dingue. Mais Zerran avait été clair là-dessus, il ne devait plus tuer de gens de son peuple, au risque de perdre définitivement son soutient. Et ça, le bleuté ne pouvait se le permettre, il était trop près du but à présent. Et en parlant du prince justement, le voilà qui arrivait vers lui.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit-il en guise da salutation. Ils nous suivent à la trace, on dirait qu'ils savent presque à l'avance où nous sommes à chaque fois !

- Ton système de téléportassions aurait-il une défaillance ?

- Aucune, je peux le certifier.

- Alors quoi ?

L'eternien secoua la tête puis se passa la main dans ses cheveux blancs, l'air dépité. Leur situation paraissait sans issue. Non seulement ils étaient en territoire inconnu, poursuivit comme des animaux, mais en plus leur seul chance de survit garantie c'était envolé lorsque la garde royale avait commencée à tirer sur l'héritier, montrant ainsi qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu dans son propre domaine.

Xannok apparu soudainement, comme à son habitude, au côté de Zerran. Les trois autres éterniens n'avaient pas voulu quitter leur prince et avaient donc continué leur voyage avec eux. Et il fallait dire qu'ils étaient très utiles, en particulier l'albinos qui repérait l'ennemi de loin, et le colosse Izy qui cachait leurs traces au mieux grâce à son étrange magie runique. C'était d'ailleurs fascinant de les voir à l'œuvre.

En tout cas se fût encore des mauvaises nouvelles qu'annonça le stratège, les soldats les avaient à nouveau retrouvés. Kéandros jeta un œil à ses hommes qui eux aussi s'impatientaient. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, tous, même les anciens SOLDATs montraient des signes de faiblesse. Il fallait trouver le problème de leurs déplacements au plus vite si ils ne voulaient pas tous finir en brochette pour la toute nouvelle reine, au pouvoir depuis peu. La sœur de Zerran, Ocre, si il avait bien tout suivit.

Une nouvelle série de runes plus tard, et ils disparaissaient encore vers une destination inconnue.

ZC

_Les tests pour le PBT-17 avait été une réussite totale. Mais exclusivement sur Kéandros, et Hojo en était contrarié. A quoi bon inventer un produit de surdéveloppement cérébral si il ne fonctionnait que sur un seul spécimen ? Tous les autres étaient soit morts, soit devenus complètement fous. Alors qu'à contrario, les tests sur Sephiroth, la Mako, Jenova, le projet SOLDAT qui prenait doucement forme étaient non seulement excellents, mais en plus il était possible de multiplier les cobayes viables. Tout ce dont tout bon scientifique pouvait rêver, pas vrai ? _

_Bien, sa décision était prise, sous peu il chargerait Kros de se débarrasser du projet Brain Trainer, ainsi que de son unique élément concluant, en plus des ratés. Mais avant cela, il était curieux de voir lequel de ses deux spécimen était le mieux développé. Il allait donc devoir les opposer en combat._

_C'est ainsi que le lendemain, aux premières lueurs du jour, Sephiroth et Kéandros se retrouvèrent tout deux face à face dans une des pièces spéciales du complexe, un prototype des prochaines salles de simulation. Le bleuté et ses aptitudes d'analyses exceptionnelles, contre l'argenté qui venait tout juste d'hériter de Masamune._

_Plus tard, alors que Kéandros se réveillait après plusieurs heures d'inconscience, une cicatrice horizontale barrant son visage d'une oreille à l'autre, il se dit que Gaya et Minerva avaient dues toutes deux veillé sur lui ce jour-là pour qu'il soit encore en vie. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas tenu plus de quelques minutes contre le monstre de puissance qu'était le futur Général. Et il était sûr d'une chose, Hojo n'allait pas tolérer ça._

_C'est donc avec cette conviction en tête qu'il trancha la gorge de Kros à l'aide d'un scalpel quand il vint pour le chercher, et s'enfuit le plus vite et le plus loin possible, dans un flou total, le complexe scientifique où il était retenu depuis sa naissance. Après cela, il avait vécu en marginal, ne s'approchant pas des grandes villes, vivant de la bonté des paysans, mais aussi souvent de vols, de chasse et de tuerie._

_Et c'est ainsi qu'au fur et à mesure de ses voyages il avait vécu de se que Gaya pouvait bien mettre sur sa route, puis découvrant les personnes qui deviendraient plus tard « Les Messagers », avant de s'installer définitivement au Wutain quand la guerre prit fin. Puis commencèrent les études de la planète après la chute du météore de Sephiroth, qui lui montrèrent à quel point Gaya se mourrait en usant de toute son énergie pour réparer la plaie qui lui avait été infligé…_

* * *

><p>Et hop là ! Me revoilà ! Alors, contents mes poulettes ? (Y a des poulets dans l'assistance au fait ? Oo) un chapitre tout beau (?) tout chaud, tout juste fini, j'ai le cerveau qui fume encore T-T Enfin voilà, il est plus long, z'avez vu ? °u° Tout ce qu'y faut pas faire pour essayer de vous faire plaisir u_u J'espère que vous êtes content/es ! ^^ Comme toujours, j'accepterais ma sentence si vous devez me fouetter...

On passe aux remerciements ! Vous êtes de plus en plus à montrer que vous lisez ma fic, et vous voyez, ça paye, j'écris plus vite ! :D Merci, je vous aime ! Merci tout particulièrement à mes revieweuses (je ne crois pas avoir de revieweurs ?) : **emokami (and co ;p)**, ma **Dawny** vampy, **Kemael** (encore une vingtaine de jours et te revoilà !), **aelynelle **(qui me suis partout, merciii *o*) et **Opale-chan **!

Je suis n'émue ! A très vite en tout cas, j'ai encore deux gros chapitres sur le feu, donc attendez-vous à des surprises cette semaine ! Kissus à tous !

Nyny :3


	21. Chapter 21

_Elle fixait l'immense lit aux couleurs chatoyantes qui ornait la chambre royale. Ou plutôt le cadavre allongé au milieu des draps de soie. Son père. Leur père. Le roi. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle rencontra le regard orangé baigné de larmes de son frère. Le prince héritier, après elle. Elle se détourna finalement de ce qui restait de sa famille. C'était elle qui gouvernerait à présent._

ZC

Ses ongles tapotaient à intervalle régulier l'accoudoir du trône sur lequel elle était installée depuis des heures. Sa patience avait des limites, et son frère avait toujours sût comment la mettre à bout de nerf. Cela faisait près d'une semaine que son armée courait vainement après Zerran qui, évidemment, avait gardé avec lui les meilleurs éléments de leurs subordonnés, leur Général, leur meilleur stratège, et son conseiller personnel.

Elle se redressa sur son trône inconfortable. Au moins, elle s'était assuré que son cher frère n'aurait plus accès à la machine de transfert d'énergie. C'était hors de question qu'il redonne vie à cette planète insignifiante qu'était Gaia. Elle avait attendue des siècles pour enfin la voir s'affaiblir, c'était maintenant chose faite. Elle pourrait à présent accomplir les vœux de Jenova, et reprendre Gaia à cette espèce inférieure que sont les humains. Une fois fait, elle pourrait tranquillement profiter des ressources naturelles végétales de la petite planète, dont Eterns manquait cruellement.

Un sourire satisfait orna son visage à cette pensée. Il lui suffisait simplement de retrouver son idiot de frère, ainsi que les humains l'accompagnant, et elle pourrait utiliser le portail qu'ils avaient bêtement ouvert et laissé sans surveillance, afin de lancer une invasion à grande échelle. Ils avaient creusés leur propre tombe et lui avaient facilité grandement la tâche, et tout ça dans l'intention de se sauver eux-mêmes. Son rire raisonna dans la salle du trône à cette constatation. Vraiment, c'était ironique.

Un rictus fini tout de même par déformer ses lèvres. Zerran et elle avaient toujours été en désaccord sur comment traiter cette autre forme de vie. Lui étant comme leur père, et préférant une approche discrète, une étude lointaine, et potentiellement une aide si l'occasion se présentait. Elle, ayant toujours été fascinée par les travaux laissés par la mage Jenova, et par l'idée que leur planète, leur Eterns, pourrait elle aussi devenir luxuriante, pleine de vie, et non plus un désert aride que les éterniens avaient mit des millénaires à dompter.

Elle se leva, se dirigeant vers l'immense balcon donnant une vue imprenable sur la capitale de leur monde. Admirant ce bijou de technologie, elle se jura à nouveau de récompenser tous les efforts de son peuple. Et pour ça, elle commencera par la conquête de Gaia.

ZC

A des milliers d'année lumières de là, dans une des chambres du siège de la WRO, un certain chocobo doré, et récemment ailé, profitait d'un massage bien mérité après une de ses séances d'entrainement quotidienne. Plus le temps passait, et plus Genesis devenait exigeant. Ce qui n'était pas incompréhensible, puisque malgré tous ses efforts, Cloud n'avait toujours pas réussit à décoller. A peine arrivait-il à planer sur quelques mètres quand le roux au caractère de feu l'envoyait valser d'une falaise.

Mais pour l'instant, il préférait ne plus y penser, profitant simplement des grandes mains chaudes de Zack qui parcouraient son dos avec douceur et fermeté, massant les muscles endoloris à force d'utiliser ses membres encore trop neufs. Il ne voulait pas non plus penser au fait que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait à moitié dénudé devant le chiot depuis son retour à la vie, même si ils dormaient ensemble depuis une semaine.

Malgré tout, le brun ne semblait pas vouloir profiter de la situation. D'ailleurs, depuis son comportement étrange au Septième Ciel, juste avant que le corps du mercenaire ne se modifie, l'ex-Soldat ne lui donnait que de sage étreintes et quelques baisers au réveil et au coucher. C'était à ni rien comprendre. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi physiquement proches, et pourtant Zack restait plutôt distant. Pas que cela gênait réellement le mercenaire, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ce genre de choses, mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amant, et ça l'inquiétait un peu.

De légers effleurements le long de ses multiples cicatrices lui firent légèrement tourner la tête. Le visage du chiot, habituellement joyeux, était plutôt sombre. Cloud poussa un soupire, se disant qu'il était peut-être temps d'avoir une discussion avec son compagnon.

- Zack ?

Son appel eut au moins le don de faire retrouver le sourire au brun, qui reprit ses massages, comprenant, ou faisant semblant de comprendre, de travers la demande du blond. Celui-ci préféra ne pas insister pour l'instant, ils ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre les autres pour le dîner de toute façon, autant attendre d'être tranquilles ce soir. Cette idée en tête, le plus jeune ferma les yeux, profitant simplement de l'instant, sans imaginer ce qui était en train de se préparer au même moment sur Eterns.

ZC

Kéandros se massait lentement les tempes. Ils avaient finalement trouvés refuge dans une espèce de grotte à cristaux, au fin fond des terres éterniennes, et leur situation ne s'était toujours pas améliorée. Agacé, il se leva, jetant un œil à une cavité plus loin, où Zerran, Byara, Xannok et Izy s'étaient installés, et paraissaient en plein conseil de guerre. N'ayant pas été convié, il se sentait comme inférieur, et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Un second coup d'œil à une autre cavité, occupé par les ex-soldats, le calma. Après tout, il avait déjà au moins prit sa revanche sur Sephiroth.

Aldur et Irleas revenant de leur ronde, il les convoqua pour leur rapport quotidien.

- Pour l'instant, aucune trace de nos poursuivant, mais l'enfermement rend les chimères nerveuses, faudrait pas trop traîner dans ces grottes. Expliqua le premier.

- Y pas que les bêtes qui sont nerveuses d'ailleurs, y en a marre de cette fuite, on tourne en rond ! S'exclama le second, à bout de nerfs.

Le bleuté maudit à nouveau la personne responsable de la plupart de ses problèmes actuels. Cloud Strife. Il aurait dû le tuer quand il en avait eu l'occasion, le manque d'un des ex-Soldat lui importait bien plus que la perte des chimères. La mort de Silara avait aussi donné un sale coup à ses effectifs. Et ils avaient perdus leurs deux bases. En clair sa mission était un fiasco total à cause de ce blondinet.

Un léger raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers Zerran, qui avait apparemment fini de peaufiner un nouveau plan pour retourner à la machine de transfert d'énergie. Bien, au moins ils allaient enfin pouvoir faire autre chose que se téléporter aux quatre coins d'Eterns en espérant vainement semer toute une armée apparemment bien renseignée.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans le complexe scientifique qui abritait la fameuse machine. Le plan était plutôt simple, les chimères faisaient diversion à l'extérieur, avec le peu de Messagers restant, pendant que les éterniens, Kéandros, Sephiroth et Angeal entreraient pour récupérer la machine, que Zerran devrait téléporter jusqu'au portail ouvrant sur Gaia. C'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour envoyer l'énergie d'une planète à une autre, mais le risque était de se faire avoir pendant la préparation du sort de téléportation, qui prendrait un peu de temps, le prince devant appliquer ses fameuses runes à plusieurs endroits stratégiques, histoire de ne pas repartir avec seulement la moitié du matériel nécessaire.

Mais un autre problème se posait. D'après les dire du prince, quelqu'un ou quelque chose devait avoir été posté, ou mis en place, pour les empêcher d'accéder à la salle renfermant leur objectif. Et personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce que ça pourrait être. Ils avaient donc décidés d'aller sur place et d'aviser.

- Bien, la salle de la machine est à l'étage inférieur. La diversion extérieure a dû attirer la plupart des gardes, mais la prudence reste de mise. Rappela Xannok, le stratège du groupe.

Ils avaient aussi convenu que la téléportation directement dans la zone de la machine serait une mauvaise idée, simplement car ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait là-bas, et qu'il valait mieux voir venir la menace que la subir en se jetant dans la gueule du loup directement.

Angeal, lui, était nerveux. Non pas que la mission l'effraye, mais il gardait une mauvaise impression depuis que leur fuite avait commencé. Et il trouvait toujours que cette idée de transfert d'énergie était vraiment dangereuse, après tout, Gaia pourrait très bien rejeter totalement ce flux et le leur renvoyer... dans le meilleur des cas.

Soupirant, il posa son regard bleu foncé sur Sephiroth. L'ancien Général avait l'air serein, mais le brun savait bien que sa tête devait grouiller d'idées et de stratégies pour pallier à n'importe quel évènement. L'argenté pourrait faire face à n'importe quelle situation. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Un ordre de Kéandros le sortit de ses pensées. Soupirant discrètement, il se mit à suivre le groupe jusqu'aux escaliers qui les mèneraient à destination, inutile de prendre le risque d'être bloqué dans l'ascenseur.

Trop concentrés sur leur mission, ils ne virent pas le chat robotique qui les suivait, caché dans l'ombre.

Une semaine auparavant, Vincent et Yuffie étaient passés par le portail menant à Eterns pour accompagner Caith Sith jusqu'à la ville, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas détruire par une bête sauvage pendant le voyage, avant de rentrer aussi sec pour laisser la marionnette faire son travail d'espion. Le chat avait erré un moment pour récolter des informations sur les habitant de cette planète, avant de chercher les complexes scientifiques, cherchant à évaluer à quel point les éterniens étaient plus évolués dans ce domaine que les humains. Et c'est pendant ces recherches qu'il était tombé sur ce groupe étrange, dont il avait tout de suite reconnu 3 des membres. Maintenant, il espérait simplement que son maître soit derrière son écran de contrôle.

ZC

Cloud soupira. Un appel de Reeves, qui les avait fait venir en urgence pour leur montrer la découverte de son robot, avait coupé court à la discussion que le blond aurait voulu avoir avec Zack la veille. Leur départ potentiel pour la Forêt Ancienne, pour installer un camp de base proche du portail menant vers Eterns, les avait tous mit sur le qui-vive, et il n'avait plus repensé à son petit problème de couple.

Une subite douleur au visage et un nuage de plumes noires dans son champ de vision le sortit de ses pensées.

- Je sais que l'endroit choisis n'est pas des plus propices à la concentration, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour bailler aux corneilles. Au travail.

Lançant un regard agacé vers Genesis, qui avait apparemment prit la fâcheuse manie de le « fouetter » avec son aile quand le mercenaire s'arrêtait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Cloud se concentra à nouveau. Cela faisait bien une bonne heure qu'ils étaient dans la salle d'entraînement, sur une plage de Costa del Sol. Apparemment il devait savoir décoller sur tout type de terrain. Encore faudrait-il qu'il arrive à décoller tout court.

Il se mit à réfléchir un peu plus au problème, observant l'océan aller et venir sur le sable doré, tout en bougeant légèrement les épaules, ses ailes frémissant en suivant le mouvement. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait essayé deux façon de s'envoler, la première étant celle du roux tyrannique, c'est-à-dire le laisser tomber du haut d'une falaise. La deuxième, il s'y attelait depuis une semaine, était de simplement battre des ailes en espérant que leur force suffirait à soulever le reste de son corps. Comme le faisait ceux qui avaient eu ces appendices dorsaux avant lui.

Vu ses échecs, il en avait déjà déduit que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode, mais au moins ça l'aidait à muscler ses nouveaux membres. Il avait posé des questions à son « professeur », mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas vraiment éclairé, principalement parce que lui n'avait qu'une aile, et donc n'avait aucun problème de synchronisation, contrairement à l'ancien milicien qui peinait parfois à faire battre ses membres en même temps. L'ex-Soldat se contentait maintenant de le surveiller et de le pousser à trouver son propre moyen de voler.

Se décidant à faire quelques pas, Cloud essaya de réunir le peu de connaissances qu'il avait concernant le vol. Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'élan… après tout, il s'habituait bien aux bleus et aux courbatures, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins n'allait pas changer grand-chose.

S'éloignant de Genesis, qui lui lançait un regard perplexe, limite las, le voir s'écraser constamment n'était drôle qu'un temps lui avait-il dit, Cloud se plaça devant un ponton, avant de reculer un peu sur le sable. Si il devait à nouveau tomber, ce serait sûrement moins douloureux dans l'eau, et puis les vents marins l'aideraient sûrement à décoller. Peut-être.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'élança, courant sur le sable, la légère descente jusqu'au ponton l'aidant à prendre de la vitesse. Il ouvrit ses ailes au moment où il sentit le bois dur du ponton, continuant à courir jusqu'au bout, à pleine vitesse. Il sentait déjà le vent s'engouffrer entre ses plumes immaculées et les déploya un peu plus, attendant d'arriver au bout des planches, prenant son élan avant de bondir en avant, au-dessus de l'étendue ondoyante.

Son brusque battement d'ailes en se sentant commencer à tomber provoqua une bourrasque qui lui fit soudainement prendre de l'altitude, envoyant des gerbes d'eau en tout sens. Il recommença, presque par reflexe, stabilisant sa hauteur et se faisant avancer, le vent lui fouettant tout le corps, lui donnant une certaine difficulté à respirer, mais la sensation du vol lui fit oublier rapidement tous les désagréments, même la douleur dans ses muscles poussés à bout se fit moins sentir.

Bizarrement il n'avait aucune sensation de malaise, comme quand il montait dans un hélico ou dans le Sheera. Tout ce qu'il ressentait maintenant n'était que des sensations agréables, qui le poussaient à continuer, ses ailes battant avec forces pour garder le reste de son corps en lévitation, et il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte que Genesis le suivait. Il sourit, c'était le moment de lui montrer enfin ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Profitant d'un nouveau courant d'air, il s'en aida pour faire volte-face, fonçant vers la plage, en profitant pour frôler le roux au passage, le surprenant. Première victoire. Le mercenaire ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ses réactions lui paraissaient si naturelles maintenant qu'il était en l'air, mais il ne voulait pas se poser de questions pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de cette sensation grisante de liberté, d'avoir l'impression qu'il pouvait faire n'importe quoi.

Arrivé au niveau de la plage, il fit à nouveau battre ses ailes, soulevant un nuage de sable. Heureusement que la pièce était configurée pour que les deux combattants soient seuls, il n'aurait pas à faire attention aux monstres de cette zone.

Une torpille noire et rouge lui passa soudain devant. Il sourit à nouveau, évidemment l'ex-Soldat n'avait pas apprécié de s'être fait mettre sur la touche tout à l'heure. Reprenant de l'altitude, il le suivit, se demandant si il aurait un avantage avec deux ailes plutôt qu'une. Enfin, il n'aurait pas cet avantage, si il l'avait, tout de suite, c'était sûr, Genesis avait bien plus d'expérience, et Cloud sentait déjà son corps se fatiguer des efforts qu'il faisait.

Sa respiration se fit un peu plus pénible à nouveau, son maître de vol continuait à monter de plus en plus haut, là où l'air commençait à se raréfier. Il décida de laisser tomber pour cette fois, il aurait sa deuxième victoire un autre jour, préférant se laisser planer tranquillement jusqu'au sol. L'atterrissage fût quelque peu chaotique, ses pieds heurtant plus violemment que prévu le sable, le faisant glisser et tomber à genoux. Mais par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait auparavant, c'était plutôt une réussite de son point de vue.

- Eh bien, tu vois quand tu veux, c'était pas si difficile. Le railla sans grande méchanceté Genesis en se posant élégamment à côté de lui. Le décollage et l'atterrissage sont à revoir, mais une fois en l'air c'était pas si mal pour une première fois.

Cloud préféra simplement hocher la tête en réponse, occupé à reprendre son souffle, n'ayant pas vraiment fait attention au fait qu'il avait vraiment poussé ses limites cette fois. Il avait encore du chemin à faire pour réussir à être aussi à l'aise que l'ex-Soldat, mais il était quand même plutôt fier de lui.

- On reprendra l'entraînement demain, si rien n'a bougé du côté des aliens. Prévint l'autre homme en rétractant son aile sombre.

Le paysage de Costa del Sol disparut progressivement, laissant apparaitre les murs de métal froid de la salle de simulation. Genesis sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, laissant le blond seul pour se remettre de ses émotions.

S'asseyant sans rétracter ses propres ailes, le mercenaire prit enfin le temps de penser aux informations qu'ils avaient reçus la veille. Reeves avait déjà dû former la première équipe qui partirait ce soir pour la Forêt Ancienne, et qui préparerait le camp pour ceux qui arriveraient ensuite. Il se demandait à quoi rimait tout ça, être plus proche c'était bien, mais pourquoi ne pas aller directement sur place ? Toute l'action se déroulait sur cette autre planète, le sort de Gaia avait l'air entre les mains des Messagers, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait, et des éterniens les accompagnants, et ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Ils avaient échoués à les arrêter, et maintenant ils ne faisaient qu'attendre que ça se passe. Il espérait sincèrement que rien d'irréparable ne serait commit avant qu'ils n'interviennent enfin.

Effleurant légèrement la pointe duveteuse d'une de ses ailes, il se dit que la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant était de continuer à s'entraîner, au moins se tenir prêt, comme le faisait les Armes de leur côté. Elles n'avaient pas bougées depuis leur apparition, comme si elles aussi attendaient. Ce qu'elles faisaient clairement en fait.

Soupirant, Cloud se levant tant bien que mal. Pour le moment il avait aussi un problème plus personnel à régler : avoir enfin l'explication concernant le comportement étrange de son ami et amant, Zack Fair.

* * *

><p>Hellow !<p>

Eh oui, ça fait longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps sans doute... mais j'ai enfin trouvé le courage d'écrire un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, en espérant que quelqu'un l'attendrait encore, même si je pense que c'est mal partit XD

Voilà voilà, toujours pas les choses sérieuses, j'ai du me remettre un peu dans le bain, mais le prochain chapitre aura de la baston à gogo mes chers camarades \ o / (promis je mettrais moins de deux ans à l'écrire cette fois u_u")

Kissus,  
>Nyny :3<p> 


End file.
